Another Day Dawns
by panda1499
Summary: Seventy-five years is a long time if you're human. For an immortal its a drop in the bucket! It is seventy-five years after Renesmee was born, and the Cullen family is moving back to Forks. What happens when the move "home"?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Today is an important day. Today is my seventy-fifth birthday. Seventy-five years is a long time, and I've used my time wisely. With my time on this earth I've done everything a person feels they should. I've studied almost religiously; earning six bachelor degrees, five masters' degrees, and two doctoral degrees. When I wasn't studying, I was traveling. My family is quite wealthy, and with unlimited amounts of money I have been able to visit every continent. I've laid my head on the executioner's block in the Tower of London, straddled the space where the Berlin wall stood, stared at Paris from the top of the Eiffel tower, been to a bullfight in Madrid, ate in a trattoria in Rome, prayed to the goddess Athena at the Parthenon, went on a safari in Africa, walked the Great Wall of China, climbed Mount Everest, snorkeled at the Great Barrier Reef, and watched Kilauea erupt in Hawaii. Most would say I've lived a very full life, and that I should begin to take it easy, wait for my time here to end. Taking it easy sounds great to me, there is only one problem, tomorrow I start high school again.

Chapter 1- Like we never left

A day, that was all we were getting. We had one day to get everything packed. The citizens of Prince Rupert, British Colombia were starting to get very suspicious of my family. Dad had heard some of their thoughts; they couldn't understand why it seemed like we weren't aging. We had been living here for more than a decade, which was a long time for us to stay in one place. Usually we moved every five to seven years to avoid this sort of suspicion. We had just finished a family meeting to discuss where we were moving to now. After a very lengthy discussion we had decided on the one place I loved the most, the town of my birth, Forks, Washington. Most people would call me crazy for that comment. Forks is one of the rainiest and cloudiest places in the United States. Rain and clouds don't bother me though. These two usually unwanted weather conditions allow my family to be normal, well as normal as a family of vegetarian vampires can be. They are very different from others of their kind; choosing the blood of an animal over that of a human and keeping a permanent residence for many years instead of being nomadic. Normal for my family is attending high school like the teenagers we appear to be.

Like always the patriarch of my family, Grandpa Carlisle, weighed the pros and cons of each place suggested by others at the table. When I finally voiced my choice the table became very quiet. For some unknown reason I had been the only one to suggest Forks, but once I did it was everyone's top choice. Every place we lived had a beautiful house that my grandmother made sure felt like home. However, when we really talked about home, I knew we all meant Forks. With the place decided on, that left me a precious few hours, to pack up everything in the room that I shared with my husband. I knew at some point I would have to get some sleep tonight.

I worked for two hours packing boxes with all my music and Jake's movie collection. After the room was packed I headed for our closet, folding most of our clothing into six steamer trunks and packed the remaining clothing into two extremely large rolling suitcases. The suitcases would come with us on the drive, while the trunks would be left for the movers. After a total of four hours, I was exhausted. There were still some odds and ends left laying around the room, but decided I would take care of them in the morning. I crawled into bed, snuggling close to my warm husband. The heat emanating from his body relaxed me immediately, and with relaxation came sleep.

The next morning I was awoken by my husband's sweet kisses on my face.

"Good Morning, Beautiful."

"Morning," I said as I turned my head to kiss him.

"Mmmm, that is exactly how I like to start my days." Jake and I had been married for sixty-four years but our love was as strong as the day of our wedding. Maybe it had something to do with the werewolf imprinting, maybe it didn't, and personally I didn't care one way or the other. The only thing I care about is the fact that Jake would be with me for eternity.

"Me too. I can think of an even better way, but we have to finish packing and get the suitcases and boxes with essentials down to the cars. I don't want to upset Grandma today by being the reason the family has to leave late. She's really excited to get back to Forks."

"Okay." He sounded like a little kid whose ice cream cone had just been taken away. "Speaking of the move, are you ready to go back?"

"Absolutely. I miss that place so much. I wonder how it has changed. How long has it been since we were last there, 25 years?"

"Sounds about right, Bella and Edward's 50th Wedding Anniversary party was the last time we visited. Come on sweetheart, just a quickie." Jake let his hands begin to roam, knowing if he touched me in just the right places I would give in on my previous statement and make everyone leave late. And he was about to get his way when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Lovebirds." came the booming voice that could only belong to my Uncle Emmett, "Esme will kill you both herself if you make us late, time to get out of bed. You two are never quick." He started laughing at that. Seriously living with a house full of vampires did have its downfalls, one of them being super vampire hearing.

"UNCLE EMMETT!!!" All I could hear was his loud laugh continuing down the stairs.

"Guess that means we're busted. Tonight?"

"Definitely!" I said as I kissed his cheek, and then got out of bed to get dressed. I was dressed and had the rest of our room packed up in less than an hour. I handed the boxes to Jake to carry while I pulled the suitcases along. Everyone else was already outside.

"Nice of you two to join us. Is everyone ready to go?" asked my Grandma Esme. We all nodded and headed to our respective vehicles. Grandpa Carlisle had thought it best for us to leave as little for the movers as possible, which meant taking half the vehicles. We were also all going to leave at different times so that we didn't look like an expensive convoy when we arrived in Forks. Most of the boxes were piled in the back of Uncle Emmett's new white Jeep Gladiator. It was the perfect vehicle for him, a cross between a wrangler and a pick-up; it has plenty of room for his massive frame and is completely ready for any off-road experience. Him and Aunt Rose pulled out first so the boxes would be there waiting when everyone else arrived. All of the suitcases were in Dad's silver Volvo VCC. Since they had the suitcases, Mom and Dad were leaving second and pulled out precisely forty-five minutes after the Gladiator's taillights had disappeared. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper left next; they were taking her yellow Porsche Carma. They were also, the only ones taking a different route. Aunt Alice knew that her precious Porsche would be confined to the garage for months on end, and wanted a chance to really drive it before that happened. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme were the next to leave in grandpa's black Mercedes F700. They were going to take their time driving, checking in on an investment property that was on the way. Jake and I were the last to leave; we were taking my teal Lexus LF-A Roadster, my early birthday present to myself. Like Aunt Alice, I knew I wouldn't be allowed to drive my car around Forks on a regular basis; it is tab bit too ostentatious. Even driving 5 cars we were still leaving 6 for the movers: Dad's Aston Martin Vanquish, Mom's burgundy Saturn Curve, Aunt Rose's cherry red BMW CS1, Jasper's gray Alfa Romeo Coelus, Esme's baby blue Jaguar R-coupe, and Jake's midnight blue Dodge MAXXcab. The movers had the vehicles, the bulk of each family member's closet, and some smaller boxes that held non-essential items. I took one last look at the house we had spent the past decade in, then hit the gas pedal and took our mile long drive-way at ninety mph. I slowed down a bit as I made my way through the town of Prince Rupert. When I hit the highway, I pushed the car to 120mph and relaxed against the back of my seat. I was so excited to be leaving British Colombia, and Canada in general.. I missed the States.

For someone who abided by the speed limit, the drive would take almost a full day, just under 23 hours. Even with the route that Jake and I took, we reached Forks in just under 12 hours, and it took us just 5 more minutes to reach the top of the long serpentine drive way that led to our house, which I noticed was pretty overgrown with vegetation. Since we had been the last to leave the house in Prince Rupert, and we were the only family members that had to make stops for more than just gas, we were the last to arrive. I noticed that all of the boxes were already in the house, probably unpacked too, stupid vampire speed. I parked next to the other vehicles in front of the porch. I opened my door and stretched my legs as I got out of the car. Jake and I clasped hands and started for the front door.

I looked at the outside of the house. All of Grandma's landscaping had completely covered the front of the porch. The outside of the white house showed the twenty-five years of neglect, it was dirty and the paint was pealing. Other than those obvious changes, not one thing looked different. We walked through the front door and I realized the same thing was true inside. The view of the living room was identical, and everything already looked spotless. I'm sure Grandma had started cleaning while everyone else was unpacking. We stood in the foyer just taking in the house again.

"It doesn't look like a thing has changed. It's like we never left Jake."

"It does seem that way, doesn't it?" As I started into the living room I realized there was still a pile of boxes and two suitcases sitting in the foyer. I took notice that they were Jake's and mine. Grandma and Dad walked out of the kitchen then and over to where we were standing.

"You two have a choice to make, dear." Grandma had such a sweet calming way of speaking to everyone. "This is the first time, Nessie that you will be living in this house as a married woman. The reason we didn't put your belongings in a room was because we wanted to know which room you wanted. You can either move into your father's old room here in the main house or you can go back to your old room in your parent's cottage. It's up to the both of you."

"Not that I'm trying to sway the two of you, but if you live here in the main house, you will never be able to escape Emmett." Dad cautioned, but of course, I knew he was trying to sway us.

"One question first. Dad, if and I do mean IF, we choose the cottage, are you going to accept the fact that I am married and the things I do with my husband are perfectly natural and normal, and that if we weren't doing those things you should be worried?" I noticed him preparing to give his response, but I knew he was going to be the mean dad that existed at times, so I silenced him with a glare.

"Fine." He needn't say more.

"Ok, Jake does the cottage sound good to you?"

"If that's what you want it is fine with me, sweetheart!"

"Then the cottage it is." I heard my mom's enthusiastic applause and squeals from upstairs, she must be in Aunt Alice's room; those two were almost as inseparable as mom and dad. "Let's get these boxes out there so we can unpack. Oh, and Grandma, I think we're going to need to redecorate the room, the design from when I was a teenager isn't really appropriate for a married woman and her husband." Grandma Esme pulled me in for a hug. She squeezed me so hard I'm surprised I didn't break in two.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Bet (RPOV)

The items we had left for the movers arrived in Forks two days after we did. With help from my uncles, Jake was able to get our trunks full of clothing out to the cottage. I spent the rest of that afternoon organizing my closet. When it came to clothes, I took after my Aunt Alice. I absolutely loved fashion and had to have my closet a certain way. The family had a major tradition when it came to relocating. Once everything was unpacked, we spent a few days doing some family bonding. When I finished I made my way up to the main house, knowing I would be there for the next couple days. We spent two days playing board games, video games and watching movies. The credits had just started rolling on Gone with the Wind, one of my favorites movies, when Grandpa cleared his throat. He asked us all to move into the dining room to discuss the back story we would use.

The day after we had arrived, Grandpa enrolled us at the high school on his way to the hospital. We wanted to have the opportunity to stay in Forks as long as we could, that meant starting as young as possible. Uncle Em, Aunt Rose, Uncle Jazz, and I were starting as sophomores; this made Aunt Alice, Mom, Dad, and Jake freshman.

"Ok, same as usual. Edward and Nessie, who will go by Vanessa, are my niece and nephew. My brother and his wife were lost at sea during a second honeymoon when you were both very young. Jasper and Rosalie are twins, the children of my college roommate, Richard Hale. He and his wife were killed in a car accident and entrusted your care to Esme and myself. Emmett and Bella are brother and sister; we adopted them a few years ago after Bella was brought in to the hospital after being beaten by your foster father. Esme and I adopted you to get you out of that home. I know it is time to switch to Swan for your family name, but Bella we can't have anyone think that you are in anyway related to Charlie. Even though it has been a long time, there will still be people that remember the old police chief. Guess that makes you both McCarty again. Finally, Alice and Jacob had originally been adopted by the Blacks, I was working in the hospital when the entire Black family was brought in after a house fire, and you two were the only two to survive. Esme wouldn't let me send you back to foster care after having a stable home for many years, we adopted you right after you were discharged. We just moved to Forks from Prince Rupert, British Colombia where we lived for the past 10 years. Any questions?" Grandpa Carlisle ran down the list of our parts so efficiently, and we had done this so many times, that none of us had any questions, so we all shook our heads no. "Well I think in all our excitement we forgot that today is a very important day." Grandpa turned to me then. "Happy Birthday Renesmee!" Oh my god I had completely forgotten that it was my birthday, and unfortunately I realized the rest of my family had too. Even my husband hadn't remembered I was crushed.

"Ness, we didn't forget," I knew dad was just trying to make me feel better. _Stop sugar-coating it Dad, its ok. I mean I'm seventy-five years old; I don't need a big celebration or presents._ "Ness, do you really think this family would forget a chance that would allow us to shower you with presents. Stop your mopping. Everything was hidden in Alice's room. Jasper and she will be back with your presents in a moment. We even baked you a cake." They baked, this ought to be good. My aunt and uncle walked into the room then. Uncle Jazz was carrying a pile of boxes all wrapped in silver paper, while Aunt Alice had a small cake with two candles burning on top of it. One was shaped like a seven, the other was a five. My family started singing to me then. I spent the next couple of hours opening presents. Aunt Rose and Uncle Em gave me a voucher to enhance my Lexus; they would buy all the parts and do all the work. My car would be able to go even faster, this was great. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's present were three pea coats. They were all a very dark gray, but they each had their own distinct detailing and a matching scarf set. I realized that the one was much too big for me. Aunt Alice admitted that that one was for Jake. When they were in Forks each couple wore like colored pea coats. Grandma handed me a very tiny box. At first I thought it was jewelry, but the only jewelry I ever wore was my wedding ring, the bracelet Jake had given me when I was only a few days old, and the small post earrings with the family crest on them. When I opened the box, there were two plane tickets to Rio de Janiero and a small house key. The tickets were for next summer. Their gift was a month at Grandma's Isle in the Atlantic. Mom and Dad bought me a new Martin's acoustic guitar, and an electric keyboard to have a piano in my room at the cottage. The final present was from Jake. I opened it to find a new woven bracelet with a small wooden heart on it. Carved inside the heart was a wolf. It was beautiful, and the most thoughtful present ever. A wolf did occupy every space in my heart and now the world would know it. With my presents all open, and the cake already eaten by Jake and I, my family started dispersing.

Jake and I slowly made our way back to the cottage. The rest of our family had decided to go hunting, wanting as little temptation from the student body as possible. This meant Jake and I would have the cottage to ourselves for the night. We hadn't been alone since we moved back to Forks. Every time we had even tried to spend time as husband in wife in our bedroom, someone had interrupted. I knew that was my father's fault. Even though he had agreed to let us be, he was finding a way to keep us from being intimate. This had me quickening my pace, because there was no one to interrupt tonight. Jake caught my sudden burst of energy.

"Ness, what's the rush? It's nice out tonight, let's take our time." Was he serious? He hadn't realized it yet. Oh, this was wonderful.

"Jake?" He stopped and looked at me. I touched his cheek and showed him why I had started moving faster. I showed him the empty cottage, the fact that our whole family was hundreds of miles away hunting in the mountains. Before I knew what was happening he had picked me up, threw me over his shoulder fireman-style, and ran for the cottage at top speed. He finally figured it out.

As we neared the door, he slowed down, pulled me from his shoulder and cradled me in his arms. His mouth crushed mine in a deeply passionate kiss. All of the sexual frustration of the past few days was immediately released. When I felt my side hit the door I reached blindly behind me searching for the handle. Without ever letting my lips leave Jake's I got the door open and we stumbled into the living room. Jake set me down just inside the doorway and closed the door by pushing me up against it, pinning me there. His hands started to roam as he continued his assault on my mouth. I knew we weren't going to make it much further than the floor of the room we were currently in.

With my back against the door, my hands started roaming as well. I needed to feel his skin. I grabbed the hem of the shirt he was wearing and pulled it over his head, this was the first time our lips had parted since we reached the cottage. I took that opportunity to attack his neck, leaving a line of kisses from his ear to his shoulder, while my hands raked down the muscles of his chest and stomach. I felt the muscles clench as I reached the waistband of his pants. The fabric was stretched to its limit by his massive erection. I wasted no time with the button and zipper, just grabbed the pants with both hands and shredded them. Jake followed my lead and in only a couple of seconds the remnants of my shirt and pants joined Jake's.

He lifted me off the floor then, letting my legs wrap around his waist. Our mouths met in another hungry kiss. I had a feeling he was going to try and make it to our bedroom, but I didn't want to wait that long. I touched Jake's chest and showed him that I was getting impatient. He stopped moving, kneeling on the plush carpet in front of the small fireplace. He leaned over me staring into my eyes. The desire that I saw in them was a mirror image of my own feelings.

Even though we were both hungry for a release, we remained tender and slow in our lovemaking. Long after both of us had reached our climax, we laid cuddled in front of the fireplace. From the warmth of the fire on one side of me, and Jake's heated body on the other I was being lulled into sleep. I felt him lift me off the floor and head for our bedroom, picking up the scraps of fabric that had been our clothes in the process. He set me on the bed and laid down next to me, pulling me close to him and tucking the covers over both of us. I heard him whisper I love you before sleep finally over took me.

I was awoken the next morning by a loud knocking on the door.

Ness, Jake, get up. I have to have access to your closet so I can pick out your outfits for the first day of school!" Aunt Alice was yelling through the door. My pixie of an aunt could be annoying sometimes! Now I understood Dad's constant teasing of her about how someone so small could be so irritating.

"Alice, we are capable of dressing ourselves." Jake did not enjoy being a Ken doll for Aunt Alice to dress. Since he had answered her, she knew we were awake and walked into the room. Jake grabbed the sheets and pulled them closer around us.

"Jake, you act like I haven't seen you two naked before. Remember, my visions of the two of you have improved over the years. And I know you are capable of dressing yourselves, but I am the stylist of the house and I want us all looking good today. You know first impressions are the only impressions that matter. No one else gave me a problem. Please be nice you two, you know this is the one thing that makes me happy. Please!" She started whining then, and we knew we had lost.

"Fine," we both told her with as much disdain as we could. She just smiled and headed to our closet. In a matter of minutes, she had an outfit laid out for both of us. She left a thin necklace chain next to my outfit, all of the women in my family would be wearing it until we re-married our husbands again; the necklace was to hold both of our wedding rings.

"Thanks kiddies, see you at the garage in 45 minutes." With that, she was gone. We quickly showered, dressed and headed to the main house to leave for school. We decided to take the most inconspicuous vehicles we owned. This meant Mom's Curve, Dad's Volvo, and Jake's MAXXcab. Aunt Alice went with Mom; Uncle Jasper and I were riding with Dad; Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose drove with Jake which surprised everyone. Aunt Rose was the one family member that still couldn't stand Jake. I found out from Dad once we were on our way to school that Uncle Em had wanted the space the truck offered, so he had bribed Aunt Rose into going in the truck with him. I had no desire to know what that bribe was. We arrived at school with plenty of time before classes started. There were already a few cars in the parking lot when we parked, but not many. We noticed that when we got out, the jaws of the few students that were there dropped to the ground. We congregated in front of the Volvo and headed for the office where all eight of us squeezed in. Mom went to the front desk to speak to the secretary who was busy filing some papers.

"Excuse me," mom said in her melodic wind chime voice.

"Yes, dear, how can I help you?" Came the answer from the secretary without turning around.

"My brothers and sisters and I need our class schedules, this is our first day."

"Give me one moment dear, I just have to put this one thing away. Ok, your names please?" She turned around and saw all of us standing there. Like the students in the parking lot, her jaw dropped.

"Yes Mrs. Suza," mom had caught sight of her nametag before she'd leaned over her computer. "My name is Isabella McCarty, my brother Emmett is also here. Then there are my adopted siblings Edward and Vanessa Cullen, Alice and Jacob Black, and finally Rosalie and Jasper Hale."

"Oh, you are Dr Cullen's children. Yes, we've been expecting you I'll have your schedules in a moment." I heard the whir of the printer as it began spitting out our schedules. "Here you go; I'll let you hand them out Isabella. And here are some school maps so you can find your classes. There is one thing I need you to do today. You all need to have each of your teachers sign your schedule, and return them to me at the end of the day."

"Ok, no problem Mrs. Suza." We exited the office and Mom passed out our schedules. Since the school was so small, there were always at least 2 of us in a class together. I had first period history with Aunt Rose, second period trigonometry with Uncle Jasper; I had gym with Mom third period, then we all had lunch. After lunch I had biology fifth period with Uncle Emmett, Dad was in my music class during sixth, and I had last period English with both Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. I was kind of upset that I didn't have any classes with Jake, but since we were different grades I guess that made sense. I was excited by the fact that I had classes with my family; after completing multiple undergraduate, graduate, and doctoral degrees, high school was just a game now and I would need someone to talk to so I could make it through the day. We continued talking for a few more minutes, two boys and a girl walked past us heading for their first class. They all stumbled when they looked up at us but kept walking; looking over their shoulders to make sure they hadn't imagined us. Emmett got a smirk on his face, whatever he was thinking would be interesting.

"So anyone care to make our first day a little more interesting with a tiny wager?" asked Uncle Emmett, always the instigator, and our resident gambler.

"I like what you're thinking Em, I'm in." said my dad, reading his brother's thoughts before he could tell anyone else.

"Care to enlighten the rest of us; we're not all annoying mind readers!" Aunt Rose just couldn't control her sarcasm at all.

"Well, babe, I was thinking it would be fun to see who can be the first family member to make a classmate faint."

"So what, the first family member to flirt to a human with enough force to cause them to faint wins? Oh I am so in, you all have no chance!" She was also never able to control her love for herself.

"Just so we all understand though, this does mean pretending to be nothing but brothers and sisters for the day. No intimate contact between couples until winner is determined."

"I'm in," came the resounding cry from the other 5 family members.

"So what are the stakes?" I was curious of what would be done for the winner, or better yet against the losers.

"Winner names there terms when the bet has concluded." That could be dangerous, really dangerous.

"Deal!" With that we all shook hands and headed for our first classes. This was going to be a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- And the winner is…

(RPOV)

With the bet established Aunt Rose and I headed for first period, both of us smiling. Every person in my family was inhumanly beautiful in their own way, but Aunt Rose and I knew we were the most striking; Aunt Rose with her statuesque body and long golden hair and me with my chocolate brown eyes and long bronze curls. For some reason we knew that the competition was just between the two of us. We walked into the classroom and up to the teacher to have our schedules signed.

"Welcome to American History Miss Cullen and Miss Hale. You have your choice of a couple different seats at the back of the class; tell me if you need any help catching up to what we are discussing."

"Of course, sir." We walked to the back of the classroom and took the seats that were right next to each other. These seats also put us between two cute boys in the class.

"You are going down Aunt Rose," I said very softly, as I looked at the boy seated next to me. I could already hear his heartbeat pick up, and the dopey smile on his face was priceless.

"Game on, baby girl!" Aunt Rose was not going to allow this bet to be handed to anyone. I glanced at her and let out a very low growl. She just used her amusement with me to turn to the boy next to her and give him her best smile. The boy melted in his seat, but didn't faint. I peeked at the boy next to me and gave him a smile, too. He looked at me with his mouth hanging wide open. I kept it going.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa Cullen."

"H-h-hi, I'm Ryan. Ryan Newton." This was going to be fun. I could hear his heart beat speed up.

"Nice to meet you Ryan. Today's my first day. Do you think you could catch me up on what you've been studying in here so I can keep up?"

"S-s-sure, I'd be h-h-happy to. Since it's still the beginning of the year we haven't gotten through much, you should easily catch up. We've been discussing the American Civil War."

"Oh, that is one of my favorite time periods. I just love the idea of Southern Gentlemen, and the gorgeous Southern Belles they had on their arm. I've always wondered what it would be like to live then, be one of those sweet girls in their big hoop skirts. Do you think I would have made a pretty southern belle?" Uncle Jasper had gotten me hooked on the Civil War era at a very young age. I loved everything about that time, but especially the fashion and the girls that wore it.

"Yes, you would be a drop-dead gorgeous southern belle."

"Why thank you. That is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." This boy was putty in my hands. "Since I'm new, do you think you could help me find my next class when this period is over?"

"I'd be honored to, Vanessa." I gave him another killer smile and heard his heart literally stop for a second before restarting. Mr. Cedar called the class to order then. I turned to look at the board and take notes on today's lecture. I reached over to Aunt Rose and touched her arm, showing her the response I had gotten from Ryan. She let a low hiss escape her lips. I hadn't really been paying attention, but by that reaction I assumed she hadn't had much success with the boy sitting next to her. This was going to be easier than I thought. The rest of the class passed pretty quickly, and soon I heard the bell ring. I grabbed my books and my bag and looked over at Ryan. He was waiting for me, the boy was so anxious he had managed to pack up faster than me.

"So what is your next class?"

"Trig with Mr. Jarner."

"Really, same here." Oh this was going to be a piece of cake.

"Oh good, I'll know someone other than my brother." We kept walking to the next class. I noticed Jasper walking toward the classroom talking to a very cute girl. At that moment I thought of something. There had been no rule about us not using our extra talents. I really hoped Jasper hadn't realized that yet, because he would be able to make someone faint in no time. Ryan and I caught up with them at that point.

"Hey Jazz."

"Hi Ness, who's this?"

"Oh, Ryan this in my brother Jasper Hale, Jazz this is Ryan Newton."

"Nice to meet you."

"You t-t-too. Hey Nikki."

"Hey Ryan. Are either of you two dunces going to introduce me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Nikki this is my sister Vanessa Cullen, Ness this is Nicole Brown."

"Hi, very nice to meet you Nikki."

"You too Vanessa."

"Please call me Nessie." With the introductions being made we walked into the class. Ryan and Nikki took their seats while Uncle Jasper and I started towards the teacher. We talked to each other as we made our way through the desks.

"How you doin' darlin', I see you already have one of the boys wrapped around your little finger. Get him to faint yet?"

"Not quite, but I did make his heart stop at the beginning of last period. Which really pissed Aunt Rose off, she didn't get any response from the first boy she tried to flirt with. Any luck for you yet?" He was laughing so hard at the thought of his sister being mad at me it took him a minute to answer

"Good for you, Rose needs to be put in her place. No not yet, but I know I'm going to win, so I can be patient."

"Humph, you are not winning Uncle Jazz. I am going to pulverize you all!" As I said that we reached the teacher. We had Mr. Jarner sign our slip then headed to the empty seats he had pointed to. Luckily they were together. Right after we were seated Mr. Jarner started his lesson. I took all the notes he put on the board, not like I needed them, I had a master's degree in Mathematics from Dartmouth, I could really teach this class better than him if I wanted to. The notes were just another necessary prop. It gave me time to formulate my plan to get Ryan to faint. I knew I had to come up with a plan to use my talent without Ryan realizing it. I assumed the boy was fantasizing about me already, allowing his mind to come up with pictures of me in less clothes, or kissing him. That was it, I would use the idea of his fantasies to overpower him. I impatiently waited for the class to end. When it did I rushed over to Ryan using the pretense of needing to be pointed in the direction of the gym. As we left the classroom I could hear Jasper talking to Nikki behind me, but I knew he would be paying attention to what was going on around with me.

"Which way is the gym Ryan?"

"That way." He pointed to the far building and turned to leave.

"Thanks. Maybe I'll see you later." I touched his arm then and kissed him on the cheek. I showed him all types of different situations; me changing the kiss from a sweet peck on the cheek to a passionate lip lock, then I showed him myself stripping down to the sexiest lingerie I owned, then I showed him me naked in the shower. I heard his heart speed up again, and he started to hyperventilate. I knew Uncle Jasper was hearing all of this too, I looked over to see him shake his head at me. Just as I let my fingers fall off of his arm I saw Ryan's eyes roll into the back of his head and his knees buckle. He fell to the ground like a log. I heard gasps from the students around me. I kneeled next to him and tried to wake him up. I softly patted his cheek, saying his name. Mr. Jarner heard the commotion and came to investigate and saw Ryan on the ground, unconscious. He kneeled down on Ryan's other side.

"Someone get the nurse," he yelled to no one in particular, then turned to me. "What happened here Miss Cullen?"

"I don't know Mr. Jarner. He was pointing me towards the gym, which is my next class. I thanked him and then all of a sudden he went down." I noticed all my family members then, of course they had heard the commotion too, no matter where on campus they had been. They all looked stunned.

"Ok, well I suggest you get to your next class. That goes for the rest of you, too." He said, raising his voice so the circle of students that formed would hear him. I got up then and looked right at the group of my family members and smiled the biggest smile I could. Then I mouthed 'I WIN!' and turned to walk to the gym. The only thing I heard was a low hiss, which I knew was from Aunt Rose. That had been fun, now I had to try and figure out what I should get for winning.

Mom caught up with me just outside of the locker room. Thankfully, since it was our first day we didn't have to change. Our teacher was female and in the office in the locker room. We had her sign our schedules and were instructed to go sit on the bleachers. Once we were settled, my mother wasted no time in getting me talking.

"Ness, can I ask you something?"

"You asking me in private or is a certain father of mine listening in to this conversation?"

"In private," then even softer, "My shield is up over both of us Ness."

"Ok, what did you want to know?"

"How you won? That kid went down so fast. I mean, hunny, you are gorgeous, I know that. But I also know you are my child and therefore not skilled in the art of flirtation. Did you use your power?"

"Of course, there was no rule that said we couldn't."

"Very true, I guess if any of the rest of us had thought about it Jasper would have won as soon as he saw someone, being able to control their emotions and all. Good Job Ness. I hope you were careful though, not doing anything that would expose us. So any plans as to what you are going to ask for, and from whom?"

"No, I was careful. I didn't show him anything he wasn't already fantasizing on his own, I just might have intensified them. And no, I haven't decided yet what I want or who I want it from, I'm going to take my time deciding." I wasn't going to admit to my mother that this was going to be the hardest thing I had to do. This class passed very slowly, especially since we had nothing to do. Mom and I talked for the entire hour about nothing in particular. The rest of the class was dismissed to the locker rooms to change and the teacher allowed us to leave for lunch. Since we were leaving class a couple of minutes early we were the first two people to arrive in the cafeteria. We went through the food line. Mom grabbed a bagel and a bottle of water, the bagel being easy to pull apart and look like she was eating it. Nothing in the line looked very appetizing to me, I would have to hunt because there was no way I would eat this stuff they were calling food. I grabbed an apple and a soda, which was one of my only vices; I loved the sugar and caffeine. I also grabbed a candy bar, for some reason I felt like I was dragging and could use the extra sugar. With food in hand we made our way to a large table at the back of the room by the windows. The table was round, and would seat eight, perfect for our family. We eventually wanted to mingle with other students once we knew them better through our classes, but today we were going to play the shy new students and stick together.

"You know, I wonder if everyone else will notice." Mom said it more to herself then to me, but I asked anyway.

"Notice what?" I really was curious.

"This is the exact same spot, and probably the exact same table your dad and aunts and uncles sat at the last time they were here in Forks." Wow, I was surprised she knew this. She had admitted to me once that it was hard to remember a lot from when she was human, unless it was very important to her, so this was one of her very important memories. The rest of my family started trickling in then, all of them reluctantly getting trays of food, except my husband. Lunch was one of Jake's favorite times of the day. He loaded his tray with so much food I was surprised it didn't snap in half. Of course dad did notice mom's choice of table and whispered to her. He sat down and had a slight frown on his face, I knew all he wanted to do was give her a kiss, but we were still playing the parts of just a loving family, no couples. Uncle Emmett was the fourth person to sit down and quickly turned to me.

"Ok Ness, I want to know how you were able to get that kid to drop after a little over 2 hours. Even Rose didn't have that happen, and no offense baby girl, she is more beautiful then you." Of course Uncle Em would say that, hello, husband and wife and all that.

"I'm not saying anything until the whole family is here. I don't want to repeat myself."

"Fine!"

He didn't have to wait long, the rest of our family finished with the line and sat down in the following minute.

"So, since the bet was already won, and we all saw it, does that mean I get to kiss my wife?" Dad was so ridiculous, but I had already noticed mom playing with her necklace all through gym and once we sat down in the cafeteria too.

"Yup, claim your woman men, before these knucklehead kids think they've got a shot!" Uncle Em grabbed Aunt Rose and pulled her close for a kiss. Dad, Uncle Jazz, and Jake followed his example. "Ok, the whole family is here Ness, spill. How'd you do it?"

"Well, I just intensified his fantasies. I didn't need Edward next to me to know what that boy was thinking. His heart rate kept giving him away. So I just showed him things I knew he was probably thinking of or going to think of soon. It overloaded him that he just went down. But even if I hadn't done that, he would have been down in another hour or two anyway. Every time I said anything to him his heart would actually stop for a couple of seconds."

"Wait one damn minute! Are you telling me you cheated by using your talent? I call for a disqualification, and the bet starts again, with Ness out of the running!" Aunt Rose was livid, she hated to lose, especially something that involved beauty and flirtation.

"Rose, there was no rule that said we couldn't use our talents. I mean if Jazz had thought about it, he could have had that Nikki girl down for the count long before I made Ryan faint." I wasn't using the Aunt and Uncles in case some of the other students overheard our conversation.

"She's right Rose. We never specified that those of us with talents weren't allowed to use them." Dad was always trying to keep the peace.

She let out a low growl, and I knew my poor car would be in for it when we got home. My assumptions were confirmed when both Dad and Aunt Alice looked at her. They spoke in unison.

"Rose, driving Ness's car into the river would be very mean. She loves that car as much as you love your BMW."

"Glad to see you have a conscious, Rose." Aunt Alice smirked at her sister. The future she was seeing for my car must have changed.

"So Ness, who's going to bear the brunt of your win," Uncle Emmett really wanted to know, I was pretty sure it was just him making sure he wasn't going to have to pay up at all.

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm still debating, but I'm pretty sure you are all going to have to pay in some form or another." I smiled when I said the last part of my answer, and I noticed every one of their faces fall. They were hoping I would choose just one victim.

"Edward, does she really not know what she's going to do? She's not thinking of anything?" Seriously Uncle Emmett was relentless. _This is bullshit. My big galoof of an uncle is such a pain in the ass sometimes. Why can't he just wait like everyone else. He is being such a whiny little brat. _That made my dad start laughing. "What's so funny Eddie? What is she thinking?"

"Trust me Em, you really don't want to know." Dad was always trying to protect me. Uncle Emmett was known for throwing hissy fits.

"Tell me, Edward!" Oh, he was serious now; I could see it on his face. This would not end well. Dad looked at me to give him permission to tell Uncle Emmett. _Tell him, I don't care. He'll keep badgering us until we tell him anyways. At least here there are witnesses, he can't attack me. _

"To summarize, she wishes her big galoof of an uncle would lay off and be patient like everyone else, and that he would stop with the hissy fit." So much for trying to protect me, I was slightly afraid my car would be again headed for the river. But no sooner did he finish telling him, Uncle Emmett burst out with his loud booming laugh.

"Is that what you think of me? I guess it is an accurate description! Better than some others this family has used." Most of the cafeteria had turned to look at us by then and we all grew nervous, we didn't enjoy people noticing us too much. "Um, Rose let's go prepare for our next class." He grabbed both of their uneaten trays and dumped them in the garbage before grabbing Aunt Rose's hand and leaving the room. I wasn't sure where they were going, but I knew why and thinking about it just grossed me out. You'd think that being together for over one and a quarter centuries would dull there need for each other, but it hadn't. We still had almost a half hour until the next class started. For the rest of the lunch I tried to figure out what I wanted for winning. I went through the rest of the day with ease, not really paying attention and since I was new the teachers were giving me at least one day to adjust. Even after thinking about it all afternoon I hadn't come up with anything. When we finally made it home after classes were finished I grabbed Jake and asked him to go for a run with me, I needed to talk to him in private.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- To the victor goes the spoils (RPOV)

"I have absolutely no idea what to ask for Jake." It was an hour after we had gotten home, and the run that I had hoped would clear my head hadn't.

"Really? I figured you would have come up with a bunch of things by now." I knew he was confused. Behind my Uncles I was the biggest gambler, and usually came up with some of the best bets and stakes. This was just so unlike me to not have any ideas.

"Jake, I know this was a bet between the two of us as well, but what would you have asked for?"

"Truthfully?" I nodded "A place of our own." He said it so matter-of-factly I couldn't believe it. I hadn't realized he really wanted that. "Ness, don't get me wrong, I love our family, and I love living with them. I know Rose and Emmett have some places of their own, same with Alice and Jasper, even Bella and Edward have the cottage. We have no place to call our own Ness. Even now we are living in the room you've had since you were a baby, and if we weren't there we'd be in the main house with the rest of your family. I would have asked them to build us a place, in the woods, not far from either the main house or the cottage that could be just ours." Wow, once he explained it, it made sense. A lot of sense. That was it, I knew what I was asking for.

"Jake that is a wonderful prize. I want them to build us a house, an exquisite little house, in a place that would be equal distance from both the main house and the cottage. A place for us. We'll have Grandma design it, and their payment for the bet will be the manual labor and buying the supplies needed to actually build the house. How does that sound?"

"Absolutely wonderful sweetheart!" Jake picked me up and twirled me in a circle before crushing his mouth to mine in a very passionate kiss.

"Let's go back; I really want to tell everyone. Please keep your thoughts disguised though, I don't want dad hearing us and ruining the surprise." We ran back to the house at top speed. Once we walked in the front doors I realized that everyone had dispersed. Mom and Dad were cuddled on the couch in the living room watching a movie, Uncle Jasper was in the recliner next to them reading a book about the Confederacy, I heard noises from the kitchen and realized that Grandma and Grandpa were in there talking, from upstairs I could hear Uncle Emmett's Wii, on which he was probably battling Aunt Rose, and a rustling of fabrics meant Aunt Alice was cleaning out her closet again. Dad looked up as we walked in, and then grimaced.

"Bella, please throw your shield over your daughter and her husband! They haven't even been in the room a minute and I've already got a headache, Ness is translating the pledge of allegiance in every language she knows and Jake…" he let out a growl as his words trailed off. I knew what Jake was thinking about to elicit a response like that from my father. Even after sixty seven years of us being married, dad still couldn't except it, and hated when Jake would think of me in our bed.

"She is your daughter too." Mom started laughing then.

"Not when she's hiding something from me she's not!" _God dad, settle down!_ I said in my head, when that got no response I knew Mom's shield was already up so I yelled out loud for him to chill. The rest of the house had heard my father and had all made their way to the living room during that short conversation. I knew they were anxious to hear what I wanted as my reward. When I saw Grandma and Grandpa walk into the room, I knew that someone must have told them about the bet, they seemed as eager to hear what I wanted as the rest of them.

"So kiddo, what's it going to be? The fact that you were hiding something from your dad has to mean that you figured out what you wanted."

"Yes I did Uncle Em. First I'd like to say that I have not decided to take on any one person, the payment is to come from the six of you." I pointed at my parents and aunts and uncles. I heard a grumbling start up, mainly from Uncle Em. "Now as for what I want. Please let me explain completely before any comments are made. We know you all love us, and we love all of you as well. There is one thing though that seems to be bothering us. Mom and Dad when you want time alone you have your cottage. Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice, even though you may not use them much we know you have some places of your own to go to be alone, same with you Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. You all have some place that you can go and be just husband and wife. Jake and I have never had that, even now our choice when we moved back was a room here in the main house with the whole family, or my childhood room in the cottage. I've decided that what I want for winning is a place for Jake and me, which can be ours. Some place that we can go and get away, and just be husband and wife without someone hearing us or bothering us. You will be the manual labor needed to build the house. Grandma, I know you were not a part of the bet, but I was hoping that you would design it for us; you know what I like and always do a wonderful job. Now I'm not asking for anything big, or too far away. Some place in the woods, in a different direction than the cottage, but about the same distance. That is what I want." My whole family was speechless. I had seen Grandma nod yes when I asked for her help, and there was now a huge smile on her face, Grandpa was also smiling. Everyone else though was dumbfounded by my request. They really didn't know what to think. Mom was the first to regain composure and speak.

"Ness that is the perfect request. I don't think any of us even considered how you and Jake have felt over the years. The last few places we've all lived together so I guess it never mattered, but you are right, now that we are back in Forks its different. Dad and I don't live at the main house with the rest of the family, and making you and Jake stay in the room that has been yours since birth isn't nice either. It a wonderful idea and I can't wait to get started." They all nodded in agreement with mom. All except my dad. He looked physically hurt, like he was human and someone had punched him in the gut. I knew he was realizing now that I was no longer his little girl. I walked over to him and gave my father a big hug. _Daddy, I love you, please this is what I want, the only thing I want. And think of it this way, you won't have to see things you don't want to anymore because Jake and I will be able to get our thoughts under control before we get close enough for you to hear us. Really daddy this is for your sanity as much as it is for us._ He started chuckling then, and I knew that every member of my family was in total agreement on giving me what Jake and I wanted.

"Ness, I'll start on the sketches right away dear so that we can get it finished for you as quickly as possible. I have one request; may I be allowed to be the foreman? Oh, and I would very much like to keep it a secret from you, the design I mean. How does that sound? We will take care of everything."

"That sounds wonderful Grandma. Thank you." The family dispersed again. This time Mom and Aunt Alice joined Grandma in her office to work on the design and layout of the house. The men of my family turned on a ball game and became engrossed in discussing play by plays. I decided to go out to the cottage and rest. I hadn't felt good most of the afternoon, but had ignored it while my mind had been preoccupied. Now that my thoughts were clear I felt very tired and achy, something I'd never experienced. I decide to take a hot shower to relax me before lying down. I started to undress and stopped when my panties reached my knees. What was going on! What was on my underwear? Since they were now ruined I threw them into the garbage can, then picked them out again for proof, grabbed a new pair of underwear, and got dressed again. Then I ran at top speed back to my family, I needed to talk to Grandpa Carlisle, and I needed to talk to him now.

I rushed through the back door, composing myself so my face looked like nothing was wrong, I didn't want anyone else to know yet. I also slowed my pace as I entered the living room.

"Grandpa can I talk to you?" When I realized that he was going to ask me to have a seat I added, "In private."

"Of course Renesmee, let's go to my office." We headed up the stairs and reached his office just as Mom, Aunt Alice, and Grandma came out of the other office. They all looked at me and I just shook my head.

"Later," was all I said. We entered the office and closed the door. I walked over to the man that for all intents and purposes was my grandfather, even though he looked barely old enough to pass for my father. I touched his arm using my talent to keep this as quiet as possible. _Grandpa, I really don't want others to hear this yet. Could you please speak in as soft a whisper as you can? _

"Of course dear," he said. I would have had to strain to hear him if I wasn't seated right next to him.

_Grandpa, I don't know what's going on. I've felt very tired and achy today, I've never felt like this before, ever. So when everyone went their separate ways before I went back to the cottage. I decided to take a shower than lay down and rest for awhile. When I started to undress though, something made me run back here. Here. _I handed him the underwear. He looked at them then back at me.

"Ness, you've never bled before. Even from a fall. You have been a child of perfect health. I wonder. I would like to do some tests Ness. May I take these with me? I would also like you to go to the drug store and buy some items; a box of tampons and also a box of sanitary pads. Even if this is not what I'm thinking it is, you still need something so you don't destroy every item of clothing you own."

_What do you think is going on Carlisle?_ I resorted to his name so he knew I was serious about getting an answer.

"I'd rather not say Ness. I really want to get some tests done first. I'll leave for the hospital right now and have an answer for you shortly. Please go to the drug store, and I'll be back before you know it."

_Ok, thank you grandpa. Please don't say anything?_ _I'll leave right now too. _And that was exactly what I did. I ran down the stairs ignoring the glances from my family members and out the front door. I went right to my Lexus and pulled out of the garage within seconds of getting in the car. My car was on two wheels down most of the driveway and I pulled onto the highway within two minutes of leaving the garage. I slowed down as I entered town so I wouldn't bring too much attention to myself. I pulled into the drug store parking lot and cut the engine. I walked into the store and looked around. This is one place that I had never been, in any town that we had lived in. Vampires, half-vampires, and werewolves didn't need anything that a drug store offered, especially since Aunt Alice had all of our make-up imported from Paris. I looked at the little signs hanging over the aisles and looked for the items grandpa had said to get. I found the aisle and headed for it. The selection was very extensive. I picked up a box of both things I needed, recognizing the names from some commercials on TV. I went to the cash register and paid for my items. Once I was back in the car I read the directions for each item, since I had never seen them in my life I had to know what to do. When I understood everything I started the car and drove to the gas station. I asked the attendant to point me toward the bathrooms. When I realized that the new underwear I had put on was also covered in blood I ripped them off and threw them in the garbage. I put the tampon in and attached the pad to my pants since I no longer had any underwear. I grabbed some paper towels and wet them in the sink, then I washed up, I didn't want to smell of blood when I got back to the house, the six vampires would definitely smell it if I did.

As I walked out of the bathroom, my cell phone rang. I looked at the screen, it was Grandpa, and so I answered the phone.

"Ness, are you still out of the house?"

"Yes Grandpa. What's up?"

"Well I finished the tests Ness and I'd like you to come over to the hospital so I can go over the results with you."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes." I hung up the phone, ran to my car, and rushed to the hospital. I walked in and headed straight for the receptionist. She looked up as I approached her desk. As soon as she looked up I heard her heartbeat stutter.

"Hi dear. You must be one of Dr Cullen's children. He did call down just before and said he was expecting Vanessa, is that you?" She asked sweetly. I shook my head yes. "Well dear you can head to those elevators over there and go up to the 4th floor. When you exit the elevators head straight down the hall, your father's office is all the way at the end, you'll see his name on the door. Have a nice visit." What a nice woman, if all the people in the hospital were this nice I could see why Grandpa enjoyed coming back here to work. I did as she instructed and was outside his office in only a few minutes. I reached up and knocked on the door.

"Come in Ness." I opened the door, entered the large office, and sat down in one of the chairs opposite his desk. Grandpa looked at me and his smile faded. I was starting to get nervous, I was supposed to be immortal, was Nahuel wrong, maybe it was only him, maybe his sisters died after a set number of years. Grandpa sensed my discomfort and told me to relax, that what he had to say might actually be a good thing.

"A g-g-good thing? Grandpa, I'm bleeding, which I've never done. I feel awful, and you're telling me it could be a good thing."

"Yes Renesmee, it could be a very good thing. Let me explain, and please don't interrupt. Ness I told you I had wanted to run some tests. Even though blood is blood, there are variations in the blood that can tell us things. I looked at the blood under a microscope. Ness, the blood that was on your underwear had some tell-tale signs in it. The sample you gave me is extra rich in certain vitamins and minerals, which are essential for a pregnancy to be maintained. Ness, I don't know how, and I don't know why, but it would appear you are menstruating."

"My period? But I don't understand?"

"Honestly Ness, neither do I. I had assumed that if you were going to be able to have children, that you would have had a very limited time of fertility starting around your fifth birthday and continuing till maybe your ninth birthday. It seems I was wrong. I'm going to perform some more tests, with a fresh blood sample, but before that I think we need to talk to the family. This is something all of them need to be made aware of. I'm going to call Esme, let her know we are coming home and that we need to have a family meeting. I don't want us repeating this news more than once."

"I'll see you at home Grandpa. Oh tell Grandma to ask Mom to cover us when she hears the cars approach, I don't want dad peaking."

"Of course Ness. I will tell her. This is a good thing, and we'll figure everything out, I promise." I turned and ran for my car, the tears started to flow as soon as I closed the door. I thought the rest of my eternity was set in stone, I guess it wasn't!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Is this even possible? (RPOV)

I got home and waited in the garage for Grandpa, I didn't want to enter the house alone. When he pulled in we headed up the stairs. Everyone was waiting for us in the dining room. Esme had remodeled this room over the years. Mom had told me that when she first came to the house, there were eight chairs around a table, she had felt like that one chair was just waiting for her. The table now sat 12, so when Grandpa and I walked in there were four open chairs. He went to sit at the head of the table and the chair next to him, were my father normally sat, was empty, and Jake was in my mother's normal seat. Apparently they had realized, or had been told, that this meeting was about me, so they had sat accordingly.

"Carlisle, what is this about? Ness looks like she was crying, and I can't even describe the look on your face. I can tell that Bella is shielding both of your thoughts because I can't hear either of you. You are starting to scare me?"

"Yeah Carlisle. I'm feeling some very odd emotions from you and Ness right now. What's happened?" Uncle Jasper looked even more confused than everyone else, like the emotions coming from us were so contradictory that he didn't know what to make of them. Grandpa just looked at me. I touched his arm. _I'd rather you tell them, I don't know that I can._

"Ok. Let me assure everyone that this is not bad news, at least I don't believe it to be. I do still have many more tests to run and I really don't understand it myself yet, but we will figure it out. Nessie came to me earlier and asked to speak with me in private. She explained to me that even though she ignored it most of the day, she had been feeling extremely tired and achy. As we all know, she has never been sick in her life, the half-vampire side not allowing her to get sick, so this alone made me curious. Then she told me something else. When she had taken off her underwear to get in the shower, there was blood in them. I tried not to jump to any conclusions. I left after we spoke and headed into the hospital. After performing some very simple tests, my thoughts were confirmed. Our dear Renesmee, has started a menstrual cycle. As I said before I really don't understand it myself yet. I am going to continue some blood work, even ask one of the gynecologists that I trust to take a second look at it. Of course I'll have to figure out what all this means." Dad was the first to speak.

"Carlisle, how is this even possible? Don't you think Nahuel or Yaguareta would contact us if this happened to her or one of their sisters? They are all older than Ness, if this was common to the half human-half vampires they would have already come across it. Ness, baby girl, how are you? What do you think about this?"

"I- I really don't know. I'm ok I guess. I'm still very confused by it all. Jake?" I had been watching my husband the entire time. I didn't care about anyone's reaction but his. His jaw was still hanging open, and he hadn't blinked since Grandpa had announced what was going on. "Jake?" This time I lightly shook his arm. He turned to me then, but his face was still one of shock. All of a sudden he snapped out of it and turned to Grandpa.

"Wait, Carlisle this means…" his voice broke and he trailed off. He recovered quickly and continued. "This means we could have a-a baby, right?"

"In the technical sense, yes. That is what it means. Of course I would like to get some more answers before you would try, Jake. Ok, that is all I have for now. As I find more answers I will let you all know. I would like the planning and building of the house to continue, it will keep everyone busy while I get the answers." This was our dismissal. Mom came over and gave me a hug before grabbing Dad's hand and leaving the room. Aunt Rose did the same with Uncle Emmett. Aunt Alice had been very still during this whole announcement. I realized as I finally looked at her that she was having one of her visions. She snapped out of it not long after I turned to her. I was wondering what she had seen, since she was never able to see me, or at least not clearly. She did the same as the others and left the room with Uncle Jasper. Grandma was the last to come over to me. She was smiling from ear to ear. She hugged me so much harder than my other family members. When she released me she looked at Grandpa and they left the room as well. I looked at Jake again, he was looking at the table. We had never had a discussion about children, it hadn't seemed necessary. Neither of us wanted anyone else, and we both thought children were impossible for me. We had been wrong, and now seemed like a perfect time to discuss it.

"Jake, do-do you want children? I know we never discussed this, but we always assumed it wasn't possible." He still didn't look up at me. I was starting to get worried. I just sat there next to him and let it all sink in. I know it still hadn't really hit me yet, and I had had longer to adjust to the news. Finally he looked at me, reaching over he grabbed my hand, and pulled me into his lap. I let him hug me, then he lifted his head gave me a huge kiss and settled me so I could lay my head on his shoulder.

"Ness, I love you. You have always been more than enough for me. I always thought I would have children, I loved children. But like you said it was never a possibility before and I accepted that. If we can have children Ness, I want to. I love our family, but I want to feel what your parents feel, what they felt while you were growing up, I want us to have a family of our own."

"Jake, I want the same thing, and I have always wanted nothing more than for you to be happy, and if a baby will do that, then we'll have a baby. Once Grandpa does all of his tests and figures everything out, I want us to try."

"Really?"

"Yes." I realized I was serious. I wasn't just saying this for Jake. I really wanted this. Even though I never thought I would ever have the chance, now that there was, no matter how slight, I wanted to be a mother. I wanted it more than anything. I would have to talk to Grandma; our house was definitely going to need to be bigger.

JPOV

"Aww man. What a play? Jake did you see that? Yo, Jake?" Emmett was calling my name. We had been watching a baseball game, but for the past half hour I hadn't really been paying attention. "Earth to Jake. Hey Mutt, wake up!" I felt a punch in my shoulder and finally snapped out of it. I had been thinking about Ness. She had rushed in here, grabbed Carlisle, talked to him for a very short amount of time, then ran out the front door and drove off. Carlisle had left not long after her. She hadn't given me a kiss, hell she hadn't even said goodbye to me. I really wanted to know what was going on.

"Emmett, could you please not punch me so hard. That hurt man." It really had hurt too. He didn't know his own strength.

"Sorry Jake. I forget that you still have bones that will break, my bad man." Other than Bella, Emmett and I got along best. It must have been the fact that we are both very much obsessed with sports.

"Em, what do you think is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ness. She ran in here, talked to Carlisle, and then flew out of here in her car. Carlisle left not long after her. She never acts like that. She didn't even say goodbye to any of us, that is really just not like her."

"Its probably nothing. The girls in this family all act weird sometimes."

"Boys?"

"In here Esme?" Why was she looking for us?

"Could you please go into the dining room. Carlisle just called and asked us all to be there waiting for him. I'm going upstairs to get Alice and Rosalie. Jacob, could you please call Bella and Edward. They were going out for a quick run."

"Sure Esme, no problem." I did as I was asked. Edward answered and I told him exactly what Esme had said. They assured me they were on their way back. I took a seat at my normal place at the table. There was an unspoken seating chart. Carlisle sat at the head of the table, Esme to his right. Edward sat to his left, and of course Bella was next to him. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper sat in that order next to Esme. Nessie sat next to her mother, and I was beside her. The rest of the family filed in the room. Edward and Bella arrived a few minutes after I had hung up with them. Esme came in and spoke softly with Bella.

"Where's Nessie?" Edward was asking. Him and Bella had already gone out for their run before Ness had left.

"Um, after she spoke with Carlisle she ran down the stairs, got in her car, and left. Carlisle left not long after. She didn't even say goodbye to anyone."

"I think we need to change seats Jake. I don't believe that it is a coincidence that we are being called together for a meeting and Carlisle and Nessie are not here, I believe she has something to do with it." Edward stood then and had Bella move down one seat. Edward told me to sit in the seat Bella just vacated leaving the chair next to Carlisle open, Edward sat down in my usual seat. We didn't have to wait long. After everyone was in the room for about five minutes we heard a car come up the drive and park in the garage, I could tell from the sound of the engine that it was Ness's Lexus. We all waited expecting her to come upstairs but nothing, not even a car door opening. Another minute later and Carlisle's Mercedes came up the drive way and also pulled into the garage. We heard two doors open, then close, then footsteps coming up the stairs. They entered the room and quickly took the open seats. I saw Ness hesitate before she sat down. She knew that we had figured out this meeting was about her. When she sat down I could tell she had been crying

"Carlisle, what is this about. Ness looks like she was crying, and I can't even describe the look on your face. I can tell that Bella is shielding both of your thoughts because I can't hear either of you. You are starting to scare me?"

"Yeah Carlisle. I'm feeling some very odd emotions from you and Ness right now. What's happened?" Jasper looked almost ill. There must have been some very intense and very random emotions in the room.

"Ok. Let me assure everyone that this is not bad news, at least I don't believe it to be bad news. I do still have many more tests to run and I really don't understand it myself yet, but we will figure it out. Nessie came to me earlier and asked to speak with me in private. She explained to me that even though she ignored it most of the day, she had been feeling extremely tired and achy. As we all know, she has never been sick in her life, the half-vampire side not allowing her to get sick, so this alone made me curious. Then she told me something else. When she had taken off her underwear to get in the shower, there was blood in them. I tried not to jump to any conclusions. I left after we spoke and headed into the hospital. After performing some very simple tests, my thoughts were confirmed. Our dear Renesmee, has started a menstrual cycle. As I said before I really don't understand it myself yet. I am going to continue some blood work, even ask one of the gynecologists that I trust to take a second look at it. Of course I'll have to figure out what all this means." Her menstrual cycle. Her period. Now. She's seventy-five years old. What? I didn't get it. What the hell is going on here? Edward was speaking so I tuned back in.

"Carlisle, how is this even possible? Don't you think Nahuel or Yaguareta would contact us if this happened to her or one of their sisters? They are all older than Ness, if this was common to the half human-half vampires they would have already come across this. Ness, baby girl, how are you? What do you think about this?"

"I- I really don't know. I'm ok I guess. I'm still very confused by it all. Jake?" My wife was calling my name, but I was so stunned that I couldn't say anything. I could feel her eyes on me, I knew she was looking at me. "Jake?" This time I felt her lightly shake my arm. I turned to look at her. I knew I must have still looked shocked. I finally composed myself enough to speak, and turned to Carlisle.

"Wait, Carlisle this means…" my voice broke on me there, I had to stop. I settled myself and finished my thought. "This means we could have a-a baby, right?"

"In the technical sense, yes. That is what it means. Of course I would like to get some more answers before you would try, Jake. Ok, that is all I have for now. As I find more answers I will let you all know. I would like the planning and building of the house to continue, it will keep everyone busy while I get the answers." I knew he was dismissing us. I turned back towards the table. I could tell that every female in the family gave Ness a hug before grabbing her mate and leaving the room. We were finally alone.

"Jake, do, do you want children? I know we never discussed this, but we always assumed it wasn't possible." I knew she was talking to me, but I was still trying to wrap my head around what I had just been told. She left me alone for awhile, just sitting next to me. Finally I looked over at her, I reached for her hand and pulled her into my lap. I gave her a long hug, then kissed her with as much passion and love that I could put into it. I settled her more comfortably in my lap and let her head rest on my shoulder.

"Ness, I love you. You have always been more than enough for me. I always thought I would have children, I loved children. But like you said it was never a possibility before and I accepted that. If we can have children Ness, I want to. I love our family, but I want to feel what your parents feel, what they felt while you were growing up, I want us to have a family of our own." I'd always been jealous of Edward and Bella, but I didn't think that I would ever have an opportunity to be a father. Ness and I had never spoken of this, so I had no idea whether or not this was something she wanted.

"Jake, I want the same thing, and I have always wanted nothing more than for you to be happy, and if a baby will do that, then we'll have a baby. Once Grandpa does all of his tests and figures everything out, I want us to try." She wanted what I wanted. She wanted a baby, and as soon as Carlisle gives us the ok, we were going to try. I could have jumped for joy. This had been a great day. We were getting a home of our own, and now we might even be able to have children to fill that home with.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Home Sweet Home

(RPOV)

When Jake and I left the dining room, Grandma and mom were waiting in the living room for me. They wanted to show me the plans for the house. They were going to allow me to approve the blue prints, and then I would get to see nothing else until the house was done. They took me upstairs and showed me what they had. Mom explained that they had already done a redesign after Grandpa's announcement which included three more rooms, just in case. I loved the layout of the house. They were actually putting a larger kitchen in than was here in the main house since we were the only two that ate human food. Before approving it though I called for Jake to have a look. I didn't want to make the decision alone since it was going to be for both of us. He also said he loved it. We approved the blueprints and were quickly shooed from the room, Mom actually ordered me to go to bed.

We headed back to the cottage. It had been a long day between the bet, deciding what I wanted, the conversation with Grandpa, his research and announcement, and now approving the plans for the house. The day finally had caught up with me, I was exhausted. I quickly changed into the most comfortable pair of pajamas I owned and snuggled up to Jake in bed. I was asleep only seconds after my head hit the pillow.

I awoke the next morning and headed off to school with the rest of my family. Before we left Grandma told me that while I was sleeping Grandpa had taken a couple vials of my blood, and had left for the hospital to start his tests.

"Ness, he wants to try and have some more answers for you by early this evening and everything figured out by the end of this week." That soon, wow, I wasn't expecting him to figure everything out that quickly. As we all walked out the door we heard her say, "Have a good day at school. Oh and no more bets for awhile, that includes you Emmett."

There was a resounding, "Yes, Mom," from most of my family. I heard Jake give his normal, "Sure, sure." I didn't answer at all, she knew I had heard her, and the idea hadn't been mine the day before, I had just happened to win.

The day passed much faster than yesterday. Maybe because my mind was on more important things, like having a baby. I couldn't believe how excited I was that I had been given this opportunity. The longer I thought about it, the more I wanted Grandpa to tell me that everything appeared normal, that I would be able to have children. Of course there was one thing I was quite worried about but I was refusing to think about it.

That night Grandpa really didn't have any answers for me. He said compared to other samples he had, my blood work was identical to that of a twenty year old woman. That in a comparison of blood alone, he would actually label me healthier and more fertile than the human girl. I tried to get to bed earlier since I was still feeling really tired. Mom had explained why to me. PMS! God really was a cruel creature. I was just glad I wasn't getting the debilitating headaches or the gut wrenching cramps that Mom said she had gotten.

The rest of the week continued much like that second day. By Friday I was so happy to be rid of school for a few days. According to Alice we were even going to get a longer weekend since there was sun predicted for the first few days of the following week. Although Jake and I could have still gone to school, it worked better if the whole Cullen clan was off 'hiking or camping' on nice days.

"Mom, Jake and I are going to go hunting for the weekend. We'll be back sometime Sunday." I needed to get away from the house. I was getting suffocated. Even though Grandpa had not come back with any information for us yet, my female family members had decided to start treating me with kid gloves. I was being babied by them at every turn. Rose was the worst. She had been trying to shove vitamins down my throat for the past three days, and last night she had even wanted to carry me, yes I said CARRY ME, back to the cottage so I could sleep. I threatened to cut her hair in uneven chunks if she picked me up at all, which made her quickly back away.

"Ok, Ness. Be safe, have fun!" She hadn't even looked up. I could tell she was hiding things from me, so I assumed she was working on the house. Jake and I didn't bother to say anything to anyone else, we just left. We ran for a few hours before deciding we were in a good spot. I could smell some small black bears in the area, they were my favorite. As I'd grown my tastes in prey had changed too. I was no longer fond of deer, my favorite when I was little, I would only eat it if I had no other choice. No matter how old I get though I will never tire of making our hunting trips a competition. Jake was in his wolf form, had been since we left the cottage. He looked over at me and sniffed the air again.

"I know. I smell them too Jake. They smell delicious. I bet I still get the biggest one, like always. Let's go, I'm hungry." I knew he couldn't answer me, but I did see his head nod before we started tracking our meals. It wasn't long before we had both overtaken the bears. "Let's take our time heading back, ok? I'd like to just walk for awhile." With that comment Jake phased back. He threw on his shorts and we headed hand in hand to a creek to wash up. It was just about sunset on Saturday when we finished washing up. We headed home, walking at a human pace, just enjoying the forest. Just like I had told my mom, we got home about mid afternoon on Sunday to a completely empty house. That was weird, especially since the sun had come out that morning, my family normally stayed close to home on sunny days to minimize the chance of exposure. I decided to call my parents, I'm sure they knew what was going on. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed my dad's cell. No answer, that's weird, he always answers his phone, especially when I call him. I hit the end button then tried my mom's phone. No answer from her either. I tried every one of my family's phones, and got no answer from any of them. Finally I tried Grandma's phone, she answered on the first ring.

"Hi dear how are you?"

"I'm fine Grandma, where is everyone? Jake and I just got home and the house is empty. I tried everyone's cells and you are the only one that answered."

"Oh everyone is out having some fun in the woods today since the sun is out. We'll be home shortly dear. See you then." I heard the phone click. Something weird was going on. Jake and I decided to watch a movie while we waited. The opening credits had barely started when my family started trickling in the back door. One by one they joined Jake and I in the living room.

"So, did you two have a nice hunting trip?"

"Yes, dad we did. Emmett you would have enjoyed it, loads of young aggressive black bears, lots of fun"

"Eh, black bears are ok. I'd still rather have a grizzly. Now those are fun. I really do enjoy playing with my food." His booming laugh filled the house. No one else had found it very funny though, we were all to used to his love/hate relationship with the grizzly bear. I guess it was funny to him though, getting to eat over and over again the animal that had almost killed him.

"So what were you all up to today?" I was very curious as to what my whole family was doing in the woods all day.

"Oh nothing really Ness. We were just all out enjoying the nice weather." Jasper answered me. They were definitely hiding something if he was taking point. This was a diversion tactic; throw me off by having the least likely person answer. They should have known better, he was the one that had taught me military strategy. I however decided to let it slide.

"Jake, I'm exhausted from our hunt. Let's go to bed."

"Ok, sure babe. I'll be right behind you." I gave hugs and kisses to all of my family and headed for the cottage. Jake stayed behind having a silent conversation with my father, now what the hell is that about. I got changed and laid down in bed. I heard Jake open the front door, close it, and then open the door to our room. He changed in the dark then laid down next to me, pulling me against him. He started kissing a line from my shoulder, up my neck and over my jaw line.

"I love you." He said after tracing that line a couple of times.

"I love you too. So what was with the silent conversation with my dad? You two are usually not that chummy."

"Chummy? I wouldn't call us chummy. And to answer your question it was nothing. Don't worry about it. Go to sleep."

I didn't even get a chance to answer before I heard Jake's snoring start. I fell asleep to the rhythmic noise. I awoke to sunlight in my eyes the next morning, a rare occurrence in Forks. This definitely meant we weren't going to school, which made my day; you could only go to high school so many times before it got annoying.

I crawled out of bed without waking Jake. I decided to head up to the main house and see what everyone had planned for the day. I left a note for Jake, and then knocked on my parents' door, hoping Mom would head up with me. There was no answer, I tried the door and it was unlocked, there was no one in the room, interesting. I ran for the house, expecting the house to be bustling with activity while my family prepares for the day. I was surprised to find that the house was as silent as a tomb. This was the second day in a row, what was up with my family. I headed into the kitchen and made myself a large omelet; it was one human food that I actually enjoyed. I ate while I waited for Jake to join me. I had just finished eating when he finally made his way into the kitchen.

"Morning, you hungry?" Dumb question, my husband was always hungry.

"Of course, what is that I smell? Was that an omelet? Wow, Ness I'm impressed, it actually smells really good. Mind making me one?"

"Ha ha, very funny. But I will make you one anyway. Do you know where everyone is? I was expecting the house to be bustling with activity but no one is here."

"I might have an idea, but don't worry about it. They mentioned something about a possible hunting trip today."

"Ok." I cooked breakfast for Jake, adding a huge helping of hash browns, a package of sausage links, and a short stack of pancakes to the five egg omelet. While he ate I asked what he wanted to do for the day. He had no answer for me other than wanting to stay around the house. That was fine. We ended up playing Wii. Even though the system was 75 years old I really loved playing the games. Beating Jake at all different sports didn't hurt either. As the day crept towards late afternoon Jake's cell phone rang. He left the room to answer it and was back in less than 30 seconds.

"Wanna go for a walk, babe?"

"Yeah sure. Who was on the phone?"

"Your father, he was wondering where we were. I guess they cut their hunting trip short and were at the cottage."

"Oh, ok. Let's go." We started walking from the house on a trail that hadn't been there the day before. This was strange. New trails just didn't pop up in the forest. We walked for about 20 minutes when Jake stopped.

"Ness, close your eyes." Huh, what is he doing?

"Why?" I hated surprises as much as my mother, and wanted to know what was going on.

"Just do it please. Don't make me cover your eyes myself."

"FINE!" I didn't like this. There was absolutely no reason for me to be closing my eyes; we were in the middle of the woods. There was nothing here to keep a secret. I felt Jake's hands cover my eyes; I guess he didn't trust me. He started walking me forward. After about 50 yards we stopped. For some reason the atmosphere around me changed. The trees didn't feel as close as they should, we must have reached a clearing, but I didn't remember a clearing this close to the house before. Jake uncovered my eyes, but I kept them closed to prove I could be trusted.

"Ok Ness. Open your eyes." When I did my jaw fell to the forest floor. There in a freshly made clearing was an adorable two story house with a wraparound porch. Standing on that porch was my entire family.

"Welcome Home Renesmee." They all screamed at the same time. I was stunned.

Alice insisted on giving me a tour right away.

"Ok, so the front door leads into a small foyer to keep shoes and coats. Obviously those are the main stairs to your second floor. The hallway leads back to the great room. There is a small powder room on your right. As you can see the great room is equipped with plenty of couches, so you can have us over from time to time. That is a working fireplace on the far wall, and there is already a very large pile of chopped wood out back for you, courtesy of Emmett. There is a brand new fifty inch flat screen, and every gaming system that you and Jake enjoy, with multitudes of games. The TV is attached to a very amazing entertainment system, completely state of the art. There is surround sound which makes the walls shake. All of Jake's movies and your CD's are in the shelves to the left of the TV. The kitchen is divided from the great room by a counter you can eat at, that way a dining room wasn't necessary. Everything in there is top of the line, restaurant quality appliances and cookware. The fridge and pantry are already stocked for you."

"Sweet!" Jake was already heading for the fridge.

"Jacob this is your house too, get back here so I can finish the tour!" Surprisingly he listened to the pixie; I guess he was afraid of her wrath. "Ok, the spiral stairs over in the corner are your access to the second floor from the great room. They lead up to a small loft office area that overlooks the room below." We slowly started up the stairs to the second floor as Alice continued. "There is a desk and a computer up here for each of you. The bedrooms are this way. The three regular bedrooms are all the same size with walk-in closets and their own bathrooms. We left them empty for now. The master bedroom is at the end of the hall. You have a closet the size of one of the other bedrooms, that way Jake would have some room for his clothing. The master bath is to the right of the closet. It has a large soaking Jacuzzi tub, a huge shower, and double vanity." Alice kept rambling on and on, but I was just staring at the room. It was adorned with the most beautiful bedroom set I had ever seen. The entire set was wood, four large dressers, a huge oval mirror in the corner, and a California king bed with a nightstand on either side. The bed had a wrought iron canopy which was draped with white silk so thin you could see through it. The bed was made with a gorgeous comforter in varying tones of browns and teals, feminine but with a hint of masculine so Jake felt at ease. The tour was concluded and we all made our way down to the sofas to talk some more. I found out that they started Friday night when Jake and I left. They finished all the structure work by yesterday afternoon and picked up all the furniture last night. Today they did all the finish work of painting and arranging the rooms just right. Obviously, the conversation between Jake and Dad last night had been about how the house was progressing, and the phone call had been to let him know it was done and to bring me out here. I worried that I was going to have to go back to the cottage and pack everything up to move it over here, but dad caught my thoughts and told me everything was already here; I didn't have to do anything. The rest of my family left Jake and I shortly after that so we could enjoy our new house privately. It was then that I noticed the sign above the fireplace, 'Home Sweet Home', I couldn't have said it better myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Dr Fang and his family meetings (JPOV)

Our house. I still couldn't believe it was true. I was forever indebted to Esme and the rest of the family for building us this house. I really loved them all, and was happy that we were able to get along. I remembered a time when my brothers and I couldn't stand the Cullens. Bella had changed our relationship. First we became allies, and after Ness was born we became even closer. By the time they had needed to leave Forks I would even say that we had become friends. It was a huge blow to all of us when they left, but especially to me. However I used the time wisely, earning my first bachelor's degree in mechanical engineering. When I married Ness the old boundary lines had been completely dissolved, the Cullens could now go anywhere on Quileute lands. I will never forget the night of our wedding. All of the other guests had left when I stood next to my father, the tribe elder, as he told Carlisle and the rest of my new family that the treaty was no longer necessary. That the new stories would tell of the family in a new light, as friends and protectors of our people. I remember Bella squealing and running over to hug Billy. She asked if this meant she could return to First beach. He smiled and nodded his head, overcome by emotions. We piled into cars and drove to the reservation. The looks on everyone's faces that night as the waters of the pacific lapped at their toes will always be one of my best memories. My brothers had all stopped phasing years ago, Quil being the last one while he had waited for Claire to come of age. They had all lived long and happy lives with their families. Quil and Claire were the only two still alive, but they were in their nineties, I would really have to make a trip to La Push one day soon and see them. I also had to go to La Push for another reason; I was still considered the Chief, even though I had been away for ten years. I was interested in checking on the younger generations of the tribe. I was hopeful that the change in attitude towards the Cullens so many decades ago would guarantee that there was never another pack, but I wanted to be sure.

Since our family had moved everything for us before showing off the finished product, we didn't have to leave the house. Luckily Alice had seen the sun shine continuing through Wednesday. I was determined to keep my gorgeous bride in this house until we were forced back to school.

And I did just that. I felt like a horny teenager again when we were finally alone in our new house. We spent Tuesday and Wednesday, reacquainting ourselves with each other. We made love in every room, on every surface in the house, and we weren't interrupted once, it was wonderful. The clouds were back the following morning, so we returned to school. Thursday and Friday flew by, and before I knew it we had the entire weekend in front of us.

"Jake!" Ness called to me from upstairs. It was Saturday afternoon and I was sitting on the couch, watching the Mariners during their first at bat.

"What's up hun?" I hoped whatever it was could wait.

"Come here a minute. I need your opinion on something. Please?" I might love her with all that I am, but damn did she have the worst timing. I also knew I couldn't resist her. I reluctantly turned off the game and headed up to our room. I was expecting some decorating dilemma, since we had decided to use one of the other bedrooms as a guest room for the time being. I wasn't expecting what awaited me.

Ness was lying in the middle of our bed, swathed in barely there black lace that left very little to the imagination. I would have to thank Alice for passing on her love of fashion to Ness, without it I knew I probably wouldn't ever see her in something like this. The tight halter style camisole top showed off her lovely breasts, stopping just below them displaying the expanse of her perfectly flat stomach. The bottoms were a pair of very tiny short shorts, which made her legs look like they went on for miles. I loved it all. The black lace accentuated the pallor of her creamy skin. I knew I had a shitty grin on my face, but at that moment I couldn't care less.

"So, I can't decide if I like this set anymore. I was trying to purge my closet to make room for the new season's line next month. Jake, do you think I should keep this anymore?" As she said 'this' she pulled slightly at the waist band of the shorts with her one hand. I couldn't contain myself anymore; before I knew what I had done I was on the bed next to her, wrapping her in my arms. I kissed her mouth, feeling her lips curve up in a smile. "I guess this means you like it?" Again I didn't answer just took her mouth with mine.

In between kisses, when we were both catching our breaths, Ness started undressing me. Off came my shirt, then my jeans, finally my boxers. I leaned back until she was lying beneath me. I looked into her eyes before taking one of her taut nipples, still slightly hidden by lace, into my mouth. She moaned with the pleasure, arching her back so her chest was pressed against my face. I reached up and flicked my thumb over her other nipple a couple times before I allowed my mouth to switch to the other breast. Ness's hands were sliding down my back, leaving claw marks that healed almost instantly. I needed to see her, all of her. "Ness, I really do like this, but I'm sorry." With that I ripped the tiny pieces of lace from her, scrunched them in a ball, and threw them across the room.

I kept showering her body with kisses as I moved my hands between her thighs. The heat I felt there rivaled even my body temperature, and I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her. We proceeded to pleasure each other for hours. We would nap for a short time before starting again. As opposed as I had been to coming upstairs, I can honestly say I wasn't missing the Mariner's game at all. At some point we both got hungry. We scrambled up close to a dozen eggs, and ate them with about half a loaf of bread's worth of toast. Before we even finished our hands were roaming again, and we didn't even bother returning to the bedroom. The counter was actually the perfect height for me to stand at while Ness sat with her legs around my waist.

When we were both satisfied again I carried her back up to our room for another nap. We continued this cycle of sleep than make love the rest of Saturday and most of Sunday. By early Sunday evening we were both exhausted and fell asleep early.

We were rudely awoken Monday morning by a loud knocking on the front door.

"Ness, Jake! Wake Up! We're going to be late and you know how much Edward hates being late. Let's go." It was Bella. Shit! I looked at the clock and realized school started in thirty minutes. We overslept. I rushed over to the window opening it and yelling down to her.

"We'll meet you in the garage in 10 minutes Bells."

"Ok, but try and hurry up. Edward is already in a bad mood, I don't want to provoke him anymore."

"Understood." When I turned around Ness was already dressed and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

"Jeans, a cotton shirt, and a ponytail, Alice is going to kill you. Couldn't you have at least made them designer jeans?" I started laughing at her then because she was just glaring at me.

"Just get dressed smart-ass!" I loved it when she was pissed, she was so damn sexy. I forced myself to get dressed so I wouldn't grab her and say to hell with school. I met her downstairs and grabbed a box of toaster pastries to eat on the drive.

"Hey Jake. Can I drive your truck today?"

"What's wrong with your Jeep Emmett?" His Jeep was as inconspicuous as my truck.

"Well it got really dirty the other day and I didn't get a chance to wash it, building your house and all." Wow that man can really lay on the guilt trip.

"Go ahead." I threw him the keys. "Alice, are you going with Bella?"

"Yup, you know it is the only place I drive anymore, and there won't be any rain today so we are putting the convertible top down."

"Edward, mind if Ness and I join you and Jasper so we don't have to take another car." The only response I got was a grunt. Bella wasn't lying; he really is in a mood. I guess he wasn't as ok with Ness and I having our own place as I thought he was. We got to school with minutes to spare. I hated school the first time. The worst part was I still had to pay attention in class. My brain didn't allow me to think of multiple things at once like the rest of the family. I knew they all daydreamed during our classes, I hated that I couldn't. I forced myself through my classes until it was time for lunch. I loaded my plate and sat down at a table with Ness, Rose, and Emmett. Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella were sitting at another table. We were trying to mingle with the other students. I ate everything on my tray and then started in on Ness's food, I really loved her. She always selected items that she knew I would like. Since I had joined the family they didn't waste nearly as much food at lunch anymore. I would usually grab a couple things off of every plate; it made the whole human charade work better, since it looked like they were eating.

"It's bad enough you eat like a dog at home. Couldn't you please be civilized in public?" Rose just couldn't help making fun of me whenever she could. I just smiled at her until I finished chewing, then I dished out my comeback.

"Keep it up Blondie and I might accidentally get some gum in your hair. It would be such a shame if you had to cut it all off." Her mouth hit the floor.

"Rose, babe, shut your mouth. You aren't nearly as stunning when you sit like that." I could always count on Emmett. Even if he didn't want to insult Rose, he knew just how to push her buttons on top of what I did.

The rest of lunch passed without much fuss. Rose actually left me alone; I think she knows I'm serious about doing something to her hair that would require it being cut. I made it through the next two periods. I was sitting in my history class when I heard the PA system turn on.

"Would Edward and Vanessa Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Emmett and Bella McCarty, and Alice and Jacob Black, please report to the office? Immediately." What the hell was going on? We never did anything that would warrant going to the office, and we didn't have bad grades, actually we were perfect 4.0 students. I looked at Bella and she just shrugged, she didn't know either. We grabbed our books and our bags and headed out, we caught up with the rest of the family a couple hundred yards from the office. None of us had any idea what was going on. Until we were about 20 feet from the office that is, that's when Edward spoke up.

"I wonder what Esme is doing here? She's blocking her thoughts. She's humming one of my compositions in her head." Esme was here, something must be wrong. "Alice, didn't you see anything?"

"Just a family meeting, but I couldn't tell when or what for." We opened the door to the office then and all squeezed into the tiny space.

"Mom, what's up? What are you doing here?" Jasper asked. I couldn't figure out the look on his face. He had to be feeling all the anxiousness from everyone.

"Something has come up and we need you all home right away. I've already signed you out, get your cars and meet me there. I expect you all in no more than 10 minutes."

We nodded. This didn't sound good. It had to be serious for Carlisle and Esme to pull us out of school. Even though we had all finished multiple post-graduate degrees they still felt school was important. This was huge. I was noticeably nervous as we got in the car, considering that Carlisle had been researching things concerning my wife, something dealing with that was the cause of this meeting. Jasper noticed my unease as he jumped in the front seat, immediately a wave of calm hit me solidly and I felt better.  
"Thanks Jazz," I was glad I was riding in the same car as him today.

"Welcome, I think we all could use it. Esme pulling us out of school has everyone worried." I just nodded. The ride home was quiet. We pulled in the garage and quickly made our way upstairs. Carlisle and Esme were already at the table, waiting for us. We took our seats and looked at Carlisle.

I was starting to get sick of Dr Fang's family meetings; even though I knew what he had to say was important. I heard Edward cough to cover his laugh. _Glad you like that leech. Happy to amuse you! _He turned to me and rolled his eyes. Carlisle still hadn't started talking yet, he looked torn.

"Well I guess it's time to get started. I'm sorry to pull you all out of school, but I didn't feel like this could wait." He turned to Ness and I then continued. "Ness, I finished all the tests I wanted to perform. I even had Dr Jandle take a look at the results with me. He is one of the best ob-gyns in the state. He agrees with my findings. It seems that you have most definitely started a menstrual cycle and I believe it will continue. Dr. Jandle agrees that you are indeed fertile. From the blood work he assumed that you were a twenty-five year old in perfect health and that you would easily carry a baby to term with no complications. I still haven't figured out why you are having this happen when our friends haven't. I had Esme call Buenos Aires and speak to Nauhel's sister Yaguareta just to assure us that neither she nor her sisters have had this happen. They haven't. My most hypothetical guess is that our diet has somehow changed your body enough that this is possible, although delayed." I stopped listening after that. We were going to be able to have a baby. A baby! Children, lots and lots of children! I was ecstatic. I couldn't help myself. I jumped up and grabbed Ness and twirled her in circle after circle. She still looked stunned. Then it hit her. She started squealing. I heard the rest of the family start talking. I knew certain family members would be even more excited than we were, Rose being one of them. Carlisle and Esme were smiling ear to ear, they must have known this reaction would happen and hadn't wanted to keep the joy to themselves. I looked around the room as I set my wife on the floor. Everyone was smiling as big as I was, except for two people. Edward and Bella still hadn't snapped out of the shock, they were going to be grandparents and looked like teenagers. I could only guess what was going through their heads.

A Celebration and Unwanted Gifts (RPOV)

A baby? I could have a baby if we wanted one. No foreseeable problems? This was amazing. Jake's reaction had been priceless. He hadn't even let Grandpa finish talking before he looked at me and picked me right out of my chair, twirling me again and again. I started squealing with delight then. I was going to be able to have a baby. It was an amazing feeling, I couldn't fathom it. I realized that the rest of my family was talking excitedly. But there were two voices I wasn't hearing, my parents. I noticed Jake looking at them, and when I turned around I wished I hadn't. They looked like someone had ripped their entire life from them. They were still sitting with their jaws to the floor and their eyes were glazed over. I let go of Jake and walked over. As I kneeled down they seemed to notice me, but only closed their mouths, they still didn't say anything. I touched them both on the shoulder.

_Mom, Dad, what's wrong? This is a good thing. I'm so happy. I'm ecstatic really. _I showed them my surprise and my joy. _Everyone else seems happy about this, why haven't you said anything. Mom you seemed excited the other day? What changed?_ My mom finally really looked at me.

"Hunny, I'm just surprised. That is all. My baby girl is all grown up. She's going to have the opportunity to have a family of her own, like I did. But think about it, do I look old enough to be a grandmother?" She started laughing then. She finally got up and hugged me, and I finally saw her smile touch her eyes, she really was happy for me. Dad was still sitting there, and I swear if he could cry he probably would have been. I knew what was going on in his head. I figured it out.

"Dad," I resorted to actual speech, I thought it would help. "I know you think that this is going to make me less of your little girl. But you thought the same thing when I married Jacob, and you didn't lose me then. You won't lose me now either. You will actually be gaining a grandson or granddaughter to spoil rotten." He looked at me then.

"I'll get to spoil them?" He seemed to comprehend it, all the fun of a baby, with none of the responsibility.

"Rotten. And unlike when you spoiled me, you won't have to be the disciplinarian at all. It will be all fun for you." He smiled then, and opened his arms for a hug. I hugged him fiercely.

"I guess that's not such a bad thing."

My family slowly leaked from the room after offering their congratulations to me. I had to remind them that I wasn't pregnant yet. Jake and I decided we wanted some time together, alone, and it wasn't going to happen in this house. We headed to our home, even after a week, it felt great to say that. Once in the front door we just looked at each other. The joy that Jake was feeling right now was clearly visible in his eyes; I knew he saw the same in mine.

"So, wanna start trying?" He was smiling from ear to ear as he walked forward and took my hands. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me lightly. He was just pulling me up the stairs when I heard it.

"Did you hear that? What was that noise?"

"Probably just some animal up on the roof." He kept pulling me, we were half way up the stairs when I heard it again.

"NESS! NESS, JAKE!"

"That was no animal, someone is calling our names." I went to the front door and opened it to see Alice sprinting towards our house, the rest of my family was right behind her.

"Alice what the hell is your problem? You really are a horrible little pixie with extremely bad timing!" Jake did not sound happy, and I knew he was going to start sulking soon.

"Oh you are going to love me in a moment. So Ness, I was in my room minding my own business when, BOOM, I saw it. I ran over here right away."

"She squealed all the way through the house, that's why the rest of us followed. We still don't know what she saw. She was blocking me the whole way." Dad didn't sound happy either. What was with the men in my life? Geesh!

"Well I wanted to tell everyone at once dummy. Ok, so wanna know what I saw?"

"YES!" The whole family screamed in unison.

"Well the first vision I got was that day when Carlisle told us what was going on with you Ness. I saw Bella singing, but her back was to me so I didn't know who she was singing to. Just before I got the vision again, and let me tell you it's good to know that your son isn't as hard to see as his parents sometimes are. Bella turned around this time and she was holding a little bundle of blue, and was softly singing a lullaby to it. That's when I stopped looking and ran over here."

"A s-s-son?" Jake was stuttering, that was new.

"Yup, although I couldn't see what his name was. Bella didn't say it in my vision. He is simply adorable though. I could see both of you in him, and his skin is the most gorgeous color. Like yours Jake, just a lot lighter. And he has your black hair, but Ness's big brown eyes."

"I'm pregnant?"

"I would believe so if Alice's vision is correct. I did bring home a couple of pregnancy tests when I had finished with the consult earlier today. Maybe we should go back to the house and have you take one of them?"

"Let's go." It was my turn to pull Jake. I dragged him out the door, closing it behind me. We ran at top speed to the house. Grandpa ran to his office and returned only a few seconds later with a box.

"Here you go pumpkin. Directions are on the box. Ladies why don't you take Ness up to one of the bathrooms and help her. The rest of us will stay here. Emmett, why don't you turn on a game?" The men of my family all sat down in the recliners and the couch. Emmett did as was told, picked up the remote and found a preseason hockey game on TV. My Grandmother, Aunts, and Mother accompanied me up to Aunt Alice's oversized bathroom. She grabbed the box from me and started reading the directions aloud.

"Ok it says on here that you have to pee on this little stick. Then we put this cap on it and wait 5 minutes. If the little box gets one blue line you're not pregnant, two blue lines means you are. Here you go." She handed me the stick and pushed me towards the toilet. I squatted and peed on the part of the stick that was absorbent. I placed the cap on it and hollered to my family to start the timer. I cleaned up, flushed the toilet and walked back out to my waiting family members. I set the stick down on the box and sat next to my mother on the bed.

"Hunny, if I remember the explanation of these tests from when I was human it may not show us the positive reading so soon. You might only be a couple days along." We all sat in silence after that, watching the time tick off the clock they had set. All of a sudden the buzzer sounded.

"Time's up. Take a look, Ness." Alice was really getting pushy.

"I can't look, Aunt Alice, can you do it for me?"

"Ok." She walked over and picked up the stick. She looked at it then picked up the box to look at the examples of what you should see. She looked up at me and I couldn't tell from her expression what the stick said.

"So? What is it? Yes or no? Come on Alice, you are killing us here!" Rose was probably as impatient as me. I knew that out of all my family she would love my having children more than I would. She had always wanted children, and being a vampire didn't allow for that. She had already lived vicariously through my mother; she was going to do the same with me.

"Two lines!" She smiled then and turned the stick for us to see. I heard Rose squeal, I don't think I had ever heard her squeal in my life, ever!

"I'm pregnant?"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT NESS!" The five of us all started jumping up and down hugging each other. I heard footsteps on the stairs but didn't really notice them. We were still jumping up and down while my Aunts and Mother were chanting 'She's Pregnant' over and over again. Suddenly I felt huge arms envelope me. My husband had joined us.

"I'm pregnant, Jake. I'm pregnant!" He lifted me into his arms and started kissing me. I faintly heard my Dad, Grandfather, and Uncles behind me. The celebration continued well into the late evening. Finally Grandpa spoke up.

"I'm going to make sure the house is stocked with medical equipment again like it was when Bella was pregnant with you. I would like to have an official pregnancy test just to make sure, then an ultrasound as soon as possible, see if we can get an idea of what is in store for us. Congratulations Nessie. Wow, great-grandpa, now that is definitely something I never thought I would have the opportunity to be. Let's leave these children be great-grandma, we really are getting old"

"Speak for yourself, I'm not old, but I do like the sound of great-grandma," Grandma kissed me on the forehead and hugged me as best she could, since Jake still hadn't put me down. "I'm very happy for you dear. You will be a great mother."

"I know I will, I learned from two of the best." And it was the truth; my mom and grandma were two of the best role models. Her face lit up and she hugged me again. I couldn't wait for the next couple of months; I don't think there was anything that could bring me down.

We went back to school the next day. I hoped my pregnancy was not as accelerated as Mom's had been with me. I knew since the baby was one forth vampire it would be increased slightly, that was obvious by the fact that a home pregnancy test had worked less than a week after I had conceived, I had done an internet search to learn more about pregnancy. I was, however, looking forward to some of the stuff I had read.

Over the past couple of weeks we had paired off, but kept our relationships low key at school. Obviously, being the first couple in the family to truly out ourselves we got some strange glances from the student body while we walked from class to class, hand in hand. I could hear some of the whispers. Most were confused, continually wondering out loud how our parents allowed it. There was the occasional voice of reason that stated the fact that we weren't really related so it couldn't be that bad. Ryan was the first to make a comment to my face, catching me just before our history class started.

"So, Ness, what's the deal?"

"With what Ryan?"

"Um, you dating that Black kid? It is seriously weird. Don't get me wrong, he seems like a great guy, but like isn't he your brother?"

"Technically yes, he is my brother. But we aren't related Ryan. The only reason it seems weird for you is because my uncle adopted him and we live in the same house. I promise you though, my aunt and uncle are strict, it is just like any relationship you would have. We aren't allowed to be in a room alone with the door closed, we have to sleep in our own rooms at night. There really is nothing weird about it."

"I guess you're right. So I guess this means I've lost my chance, huh?" Aww, I felt bad for him. He actually thought he had a shot with me. I didn't want to crush him too bad, though.

"For now Newton." I saw him smile and knew he was hoping my relationship with Jake would end quickly. I heard Rose snicker softly next to me, she had been listening to the whole conversation. I glared at her, this wasn't funny. I told her as much and she just smiled more.

"Ness I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at him. He is just as hopeless as his grandfather. Mike Newton tried to get Bella away from Edward every chance he got before they got married. His thoughts about what he wanted to do to Bella made Edward so upset he nearly ripped the boy apart a time or two. I'm sure Jake would do the same thing if he could read Ryan's mind now after you gave him that chance at the end." I just rolled my eyes at her. This was one story I hadn't heard before. Over the years my family had slowly leaked stories about when they had first met mom, and the things that happened up to my birth. This was new though. I had been told about Mike, he was one of the first people to friend mom, but I didn't realize he had had a crush on her.

The only other problem I had that day came from my own father during sixth period. As soon as I sat down I heard him start yelling at me. Of course it was much too fast and low for any of the humans to hear him.

"Ness, what the hell did you say to that Newton boy before?"

_Not much, just tried to gently make the boy realize that I was with Jake and he didn't have a chance._

"Well, you must not have made it very clear. If he doesn't stop with the fantasies of his soon I'm either going to end up in detention or jail. I can't decide whether I want to just punch him in the face, or kill him. Lewd and perverted thoughts must be genetic. Although I have to admit, Mike was never this vulgar. The things that boy is considering doing are illegal in most places. If anything they are just getting worse." I heard him growl then and realized the Ryan must be in a nearby classroom and dad was still able to hear him.

_Calm down dad. I'll talk to him and make sure he understands he has no chance. Just please don't do anything to him. He's just a teenage boy who has no idea that the father of the girl he has a crush on his able to see into his daydreams. Plus if you killed him we'd have to move and then Aunt Rose would kill you!_

"Fine, and the only reason I'll calm down is because you are right about Rose!" The next few periods passed quickly, as long as I ignored the whispered comments I was hearing from my fellow students.

Grandpa was waiting outside of school just like he had said he would be. He wanted me to go to the hospital with him so he could examine me. He had asked Dr. Jandle to see me and keep it all extremely confidential. He performed the blood test and had the results rushed, making sure to use a different name so the hospital staff wouldn't know that Grandpa's "daughter" was here and was pregnant. The results were back in twenty minutes. It confirmed the prior results. Dr. Jandle went through all the pre-natal information with me, gave me the vitamins I would need to be taking. When he finished Grandpa informed him that he would be taking care of everything for me at home, and since Dr. Jandle was head of the ob-gyn unit, he requested to sign out equipment. We loaded the back of the car with all the preliminary equipment that Grandpa had gotten from the hospital and headed home.

"Ness, you're home. So what's the verdict?" The whole family was waiting on the porch; they weren't even going to let me get inside.

"Like you don't already know, I'm sure Auntie Psychic over there already saw."

"You would be right sweet girl. Need some help unloading the equipment; I'm sure Emmett would be happy to help."

"Nice Alice, real nice. Volunteer me for the heavy lifting." I knew he liked being the strongest; this was all just a show.

"Oh come on Uncle Em, you can have that entire trunk emptied in no time."

"Very true. I'll be right back." He ran out, piled everything from the trunk into his massive arms and came back inside in less than a minute. "Carlisle, where do you want all of it?"

"Edward's old room will be fine."

"Carlisle, get that ultrasound set up, I want to make sure my great nephew isn't going to have fur." Rose couldn't help throwing a dig at Jake. He glared, and for once I knew how to make it stop, probably for good.

"Keep it up Aunt Rose, I dare you. I'm telling you now; I will not let you near our baby boy if you keep making fun of my husband. Understand?" Her mouth just hung open, she didn't know what to say. Score: Ness one, Rose nothing! The whole family was laughing; I turned to my husband and had the satisfaction of hearing her storm off to the garage. I really hoped my car would be ok. _Dad, she's not going to damage my car, is she? _I looked at him and he shook his head no. _Good._

Grandpa did do as she asked though. Soon everyone was huddled in Dad's old bedroom. As Grandpa squeezed a blue gel on my stomach.

"Wow that is cold!"

"Sorry Ness, should have warned you. Everyone ready? Let's see this little boy." He pushed the ultrasound wand into my lower abdomen. A picture appeared on the tiny screen. I could see the baby boy that was growing. "Well Ness there is the first picture of your little boy. Let me take some measurements and we'll guesstimate how long this pregnancy will last." He measured some of the items on the picture, and then looked at me. "Well here is some good news, you aren't progressing at nearly the same rate that your mother was, but it is still accelerated. If this was a normal pregnancy I would say you were about four weeks along, so a four to one ratio. Normal pregnancy is 36-38 weeks, full term for you will be in about 9-9 1/2 weeks. This means we are going to have to discuss options for school. Do you want to continue, or do you want to be pulled out with the home school excuse?"

"I want to stay. Alice can dress me in clothes that will hide my growing figure."

"Can do. Someone needs to go downstairs. There is a package delivery on its way." Jasper went to get the door. I could hear him sign for the package and came back upstairs.

"Nessie, darlin' it's for you."

"Me? I wonder what it is and who it's from? Aunt Alice?"

"Sorry, I really don't know." I opened the package to find a box that I knew well. It was a box that I had already received once before, and I knew my mother had received the same box. It was an ornately carved ancient wooden jewelry box, inlaid with gold and mother-of-pearl. The top was ornamented with a multitude of precious gemstones in every color of the rainbow. There was only one person that this box could be from, correction, one vampire. Mom had received her box just after I was born, a wedding present from Aro. It had also been a warning though too, they wanted to ensure she was a vampire. My box had come just after Jake and I returned from our honeymoon. It had been meant as a peace offering, telling the family that they held no hard feelings over the incident in the clearing when I was so young. There was an audible gasp from my family as they finally laid their eyes on the box in my lap.

"What do they want? And why would something come to Ness?" My father was not happy. These boxes always meant trouble. "Open it Ness, I want to know what he has up his sleeve." I opened the box to see what outlandish piece of jewelry was enclosed, but it was a bit subtler than the previous gifts from Aro. Mom wanted nothing to do with the gold, rope chain necklace with the golf-ball sized white diamond pendant that she had received; it was still in the box it was delivered in. Although I liked the bracelet I had received for my wedding, it was too extravagant to wear anywhere. The gold rope matched mom's necklace perfectly and it was studded with fifteen pea-sized white diamonds. This time it was a pair of earrings, I would never wear them, but they were inconspicuous enough that I could have worn them for a very formal occasion without feeling too over done. They were a post drop earring. The post was a pea-sized diamond, which then had a gold rope drop to a slightly larger hanging diamond. There were two other items in the box though, a solid gold baby rattle and a very tiny gold cuff bracelet. The bracelet was so tiny there was no denying it had been designed for a baby. I picked up the handwritten note and read it out loud:

**"My dearest Renesmee, I hope this letter finds you in good health and high spirits. I can only assume it would considering the news. Congratulations to both you and Jacob. I know your family must be thrilled. I wanted to be the first to give the newest Cullen, or would it be Black, a gift; as well as one for the beautiful mother-to-be. I hope to see you and your family soon, it has been too long. Maybe you will all consider vacationing in Italy after the child is born? Here's to a pleasant pregnancy for you dear girl. -Aro."**

"How the hell does he know? Alice how did you not see this?" Dad was livid, Jake was trembling, if I didn't calm him he would phase right here and probably break all the medical equipment. I hugged him knowing that with our baby in me he would instantly calm down so he wouldn't hurt me or the baby.

"I haven't been watching them Edward. They left us alone. The last time we heard from them was Ness and Jake's wedding! Give me a minute." She got silent and her eyes glazed over, she was searching the future. "He has two new members of the guard. One is a psychic like me, although her gift is slightly different. I can't seem to see specifics, and that makes me think that the other guard member is able to somehow block my ability to a point. It doesn't seem like he means us any harm, yet. I'll start keeping an eye to Italy."

"Good idea Alice. I will send a letter to Aro, maybe it is time to mend the burnt bridges I have with my old friends." Grandpa was trying to keep us all calm. I laid a hand on my stomach. I knew one thing; this little boy would never go anywhere near Volterra, or any of the Volturi for that matter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Let the spoiling begin

(JPOV)

After the surprise that the stupid Italian bloodsuckers sent I was not happy. Those old blood bags had already threatened Ness once. They would not get a second chance, and they would get nowhere near my son. I knew my family stood behind me on that. None of them would ever let anything happen to Ness or our son.

After the box was opened I convinced Ness to go back to our house with me. I wanted her to get some rest and I wanted us to talk without the whole family hearing us. She crashed for two hours when I got her up to our bed. I was still holding her when she woke up.

"Nice nap?"

"Mmm, that was wonderful. Those websites weren't joking, I feel so exhausted."

"So I was thinking, since we already know that it is a boy, why don't we give him a name."

"Hmm. Did you have any names in mind?"

"Not really, I was thinking of being creative, Like Bella and Edward were with your name. They combined all of the grandparent's name's to make yours. Renee and Esme, Carlisle and Charlie became Renesmee Carlie. Let's try that."

"Jake, I don't think it's going to work. His name would just be too strange. What about Jarred, or Edwin?"

"Jarred, I like that. What about Robert for his middle name?"

"Jarred Robert Black. We can call him JR or even junior. I love it!" I could tell she really did.

"That was much easier than everyone always makes it out to be." Why do people always complain about picking out baby names. We had just picked out his name in only a matter of minutes. I placed my hand on Ness's belly. "Hi JR. Take your time in there. Mommy and I want to be plenty prepared for you." I knew Ness would naturally know what to do, but I was extremely nervous. I already knew we would have plenty of help, JR probably wouldn't sleep in a crib for weeks, if not months, everyone would hold him all night like they had Ness. However, I wanted us to raise JR, like a normal family. Ness must have sensed my nervousness. She placed a hand over mine and tilted her head up for a kiss.

"You'll be fine."

"Thanks Babe. Are you hungry?"

"Actually I'm starved. I know we have a kitchen here but can we go to the main house, I want to tell everyone his name."

"Of course. What do you want to eat?"

"Don't laugh, but I really want roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, biscuits, all different veggies. Mmmm, that sounds really good."

"You want chicken? You're not just trying to tease me with the incredible menu."

"No that all sounds so good. Make that for me Jake. Please?"

"Ummm, how bout we have Bells make it. She used to make an amazing chicken dinner when she was human."

"Ok, as long as we get something to eat soon."

We ran to the house and while Ness told everyone his name, I begged and pleaded with Bells to make dinner for us. When I told her what Ness wanted she thought I was lying. I had to have my wife come over and specifically ask for that meal from her mother. Who then turned to Edward for conformation.

"It really is what she wants Bella. I guess JR takes after his father in the food department."

"Well of course he does. What did you think he'd want blood? He is more human than vampire." We ate everything that Bella made. I'd never seen Ness eat so much real food before. It was really something to see. We just relaxed the rest of the night.

****

Life went by pretty normally for the next month, as normal as our life could be after the news that I was going to be a father. We kept up the charade at school, Ness slowly started wearing baggie shirts to cover the slight bump on her stomach. The fact that she started eating more than me at lunch helped people assume she was just getting fat. The Friday of that fourth week we arrived home to a pile of boxes in the living room that would have rivaled the inventory shipment to FAO Schwartz in New York City. That was one thing I could say about my family, god did they know how to spend money.

There was clothes, toys, stuffed animals, a couple of bassinets, a bunch of big wooden cribs, a handful of collapsible playpens, dressers, a changing table, bottles and diapers. Everything you could ever imagine needing for a baby was there. Most of the clothes were handmade and embroidered with JR. He had enough clothes to wear a different outfit everyday and so many different sizes that he was set for the next couple of years.

"Alice I think you went overboard here?" I loved that they wanted to spoil my son, but this was way too much.

"What are you talking about? I didn't shop for him yet. I'm still too busy shopping for Ness to hide baby weight while at school to have even considered starting for JR."

"Well if you didn't get the stuff, then who did?" Now I was confused. The shopping goddess hadn't bought all this stuff?

"It was me." Rose spoke up pretty timidly, I'd never seen her timid before. "I felt bad for the way I've always treated you Jake. And especially for my behavior the day of the first ultrasound. I wanted to make up for it, and I promise I will be nice from now on."

"Rose there was really no need. I know most of your comments are all in fun. How about a compromise? Cut back on the meaner comments. If you do, I'll cut out the blond jokes. You can still make an occasional crack at me, and I'll still be allowed to call you Blondie"

"Deal!" She shook my hand so hard I thought it would fall off.

"So, am I to assume JR will be spoiled like this all the time?" Ness actually sounded upset. "Will I not get a chance to shop for my own son at all?" She sounded like she would start crying at any second.

"Of course you will Ness. Actually, let's go now. We can get a jump start on more advanced maternity clothes for you, and you can pick up some stuff for JR." Alice to the rescue. I looked at her and mouthed the words 'Thank you', she nodded. If there was one thing I hated more than anything else, it was seeing my wife cry. "Rose, Bella, Esme, want to join us?" Perfect the guys could watch the football game with no interruptions. "And boys if you think you will get to watch the game all night, wrong! There is plenty in that pile to keep you busy while we're gone. Put the cribs, bassinets, and other furniture together and carry some of it out to Jake and Ness's house. The rest can go in that corner of the living room. The other boxes of stuff need to be taken out to the house too." I looked at the pile and cringed. No game for us tonight, I saw Edward off to my one side nod in agreement. So much for the spoiling of my son being a good thing.

(RPOV)

It was really hard imagining myself with a large baby bump. How would we ensure the clothes hid it all? Luckily Rose's spending spree had helped with that too. When I voiced my concerns she produced an empathy belly. It weighed about what the extra weight I should put on would and had a large protruding stomach shape to it. She explained it was for husband's to empathize with their pregnant wives. It had a set of boobs that were connected to it as well, so the man got the full experience. She cut those off so I could wear the belly out to try on maternity clothes. Luckily for me, school was set to go on winter break during the third month of my pregnancy, which would help us hide it from the people in Forks with a bit more ease. If luck was on our side I would give birth during winter break allowing me to start back at school in January. The design of winter clothing was baggy and figure hiding, perfect for me, we really didn't need any extra attention. We drove to Seattle to ensure we could hit the very best boutiques, and of course not run into anyone from school.

Alice ushered me into store after store. We tried on all kinds of cute outfits, all of them baggy sweaters. We found some adorable maternity pants with an elastic waist which would leave plenty of room for expansion of my stomach. With everything on I could barely tell I had the empathy belly on. This was perfect. We also got me a new pea coat, one that cinched just under by bust line and flared out from there, perfectly hiding my stomach, but still keeping it very inconspicuous. This was fun.

We spent the entire afternoon shopping. For once no one complained about being hauled from store to store by Alice, even Mom seemed happy with it, a definite first. We had taken Jake's truck, and it was a good thing we had, because by the time we were done shopping, the bed was loaded with bags. There were bags that wouldn't fit in the bed, and those were piled at the feet of my grandmother and aunts in the back seat. I got behind the wheel and finally got fed up with the empathy belly. Of course the weight hadn't bothered me at all, but driving was impossible, it was in my way. I reached under my shirt and broke the straps so I could easily remove it. Thankfully the tinted windows made it so no one outside saw me. I purposely threw it towards Rose in the back. I heard her hiss.

"Ness! Now you've ruined it. How will Jake be able to wear it now if the straps are broken?" She was teasing and I took it in stride.

"First off, he would have never put that thing on. Second, you try driving with that between you and the steering wheel. It's nearly impossible!" I heard her start laughing then.

"I guess you won't be driving anywhere soon Ness, because in a couple of weeks, you won't be able to remove the interference." I glared at her as I pulled out of the parking space. She was right though. I had unconsciously reached down and placed my one hand on my belly. _I guess you and me are going to be stuck as passengers everywhere soon. I guess being pampered won't be such a bad thing._ As I hit the highway, I punched down on the accelerator, wanting to get home as soon as possible. We pulled into the garage in about half the time that the trip should have taken. As I cut the engine I settled my hand on my stomach again. As the others exited the truck I could hear voices from the living room and I heard the game on. They either finished everything or were watching it while they worked. I could hear Jake yelling at Emmett, arguing over the most recent play. Hearing his voice made me extremely happy; I missed him while we had been gone. Suddenly I felt a small movement under my hand, a sort of fluttering. I gasped audibly. My family came rushing over to me.

"Ness, what happened? Are you ok?" Aunt Rose sounded extremely worried.

"I'm fine. Perfect. Ecstatic even. Give me your hand and I'll show you why I gasped." I reached for Rose's hand and laid it beneath my own. I felt the flutter again and saw a smile cross her face immediately.

"Rose?" Mom, Alice, and Grandma all inquired at the same time.

"He's- He's moving. I just felt him move. Wow, Ness."

"You have a nudger too Ness? Well we found out he had his dad's appetite, and now he takes after his mom in a way. You started moving in me so soon Ness, that that was my first nickname for you, my little nudger." I started crying then. The four of them pulled me from the seat and into their waiting embrace. I couldn't believe how emotional I seemed to be. I never cried this much, ever. I had been so absorbed in everything I hadn't heard anyone else come into the garage.

"It's the hormones baby girl. All women get very emotional during their pregnancy because their hormones are at more elevated levels." Dad had to be quoting a text book.

"Actually it's from a book I grabbed during your mother's pregnancy, _What to expect when you're expecting._" _It's still a book Dad. _ I heard him laugh at me.

Jake must have finally realized that my dad had come downstairs when he heard him laughing. His face appeared in the doorway, a huge smile on his face until he realized I was crying.

"Ness, babe, what's wrong? What happened?" I didn't answer him, but reached for his hand, resting it on my stomach. I knew he felt the flutter immediately because his face went from crest fallen to shocked in a nanosecond. "Is that- is that him?" His voice was cracking and I knew he was holding back tears. I just nodded. He leaned forward so his mouth was next to my stomach. "Hi JR." The slight flutter that had been occurring on and off now turned into a strong kick in one spot. Jake looked up at me then.

"He knows his daddy already." With that I was off my feet and into Jake's arms. He cradled me like we would soon get to be cradling JR. He kissed me over and over as we ascended the stairs.

(RPOV)

It had been two weeks since our shopping trip and the first time I had felt JR move. School had become more interesting. I had made quite a few human friends, mainly through Ryan and Nikki. Most days Jake and I sat with their group at lunch. After hearing about Ryan's grandfather from Rose I had become curious about who else was related to old friends of my mother's. Through casual conversations at lunch I had found out that Ryan's grandmother was one of the first girls that had talked to mom on her first day, Jessica Stanley. She had married the infamous Mike Newton just after college. Ryan's dad had been an only child. Supposedly his grandmother had not enjoyed being pregnant at all and didn't want to do it again; she didn't want to ruin her figure. Ryan even disclosed everyone else's family history as well. Once I got him talking he didn't shut up. Nikki's grandparents were Angela Weber and Ben Cheney, two more of mom's friends who had married during their sophomore year in college. As I kept listening to Ryan I realized two names from mom's stories were missing, Lauren and Tyler. I was wondering if they had gotten married to each other like everyone else mom had befriended here in Forks when my thoughts were rudely interrupted.

"Ryan, would you shut up already! I don't think Vanessa really cares about our families. Anyways she's probably too busy stuffing her face to actually hear anything you are saying." This was the one person at this table I did not enjoy, Elizabeth Crowley. Liz was the resident bitch, always pointing out everyone else's faults, mainly to hide her own. She wore entirely too much make-up, and if anything it made her look even less attractive.

"Excuse me?" I said rather coldly. Jake touched my arm, I knew he was trying to make sure that I stayed calm. I assured him in my own way that I was calm, but was not going to let her get away with insulting me.

"You heard me. You are such a pig Ness. I mean look at you, I think you've gained 20 pounds in the last few weeks. You are starting to look fat." I just stared at her open mouthed. I recovered quickly though.

"Well I'd rather be a bit heavier and still gorgeous, than to be skinny and ugly like you. Seriously Liz, you need to lay off the make-up, it is way too much and does absolutely nothing for you." Now it was her turn to stare open mouthed. She didn't recover though. She just grabbed her belongings, threw her tray away, and then quickly exited the cafeteria.

"Wow Ness, I've never seen anyone get to Liz like that. Maybe it's because we've known her our whole lives. Her family, Nikki's family, and my family have always been friends. All of our grandparents met in high school here in Forks. Liz's grandparents are Tyler Crowley and Lauren Mallory. Neither Nikki nor I have ever gone against Liz, the bitchiness she exudes his sort of a family trait that we've learned to accept and ignore. My gram used to tell me stories about what Ms Lauren had done in high school. She was especially cruel to one girl in particular. Gram said her name was Bella Swan, she had moved here from Phoenix and was really pretty. Ms Lauren felt threatened by her and took every opportunity she could to attack her. I asked Gram why I had never met this friend and she told me that Bella had married a guy right out of high school, left for college, and never came back, not even to visit her dad. She emailed both Gram and Grandpa, and Mrs. Cheney for a few years, but the emails eventually stopped. Before Gram died, she admitted that Liz is far worse than Ms Lauren ever was. She is just saying anything she can to put you down Ness because she is jealous of you." Wow. That was a ton to take in, especially the fact that Ryan knew about my mother. I didn't really want to ask this next question, but I felt it was necessary.

"So Ryan, who was this guy that your Gram's friend Bella married? He must have really been something to get her to marry so young and then never come back to see her family at all." I chanced a quick glance at my father. He looked concerned, but he was also amused by my last comment. _You owe me big Dad!_ I saw him nod in acknowledgement.

"I don't know, she never told me his name. I always got the feeling that she must have liked him before she started dating Grandpa because whenever she talked about him she would get a tiny bit upset." I could hear my father laughing out right. I was thankful though that Jess had never told him Dad's name, if she had I had a feeling we would have some quick explaining to do.

I trudged through the rest of my day. The only problem I seemed to be having with my pregnancy was exhaustion. By the time we got home from school everyday all I wanted to do was take a nap. My family however always ruined this for me. Whoever I would ride home with would talk to JR. As much as I loved them doing that, it would cause JR to become very active. The boy had a different response to different family members, and not one of those responses allowed me to sleep. Most of the family got a small tapping, similar to that first time, which would continue for hours after JR heard them talk to him. Jake received more swift kicks in the direction of his voice. Alice evoked the response I hated the most, because I was usually required to sit in the bathroom for an hour. JR seemed to pick up on Alice's energy, and proceeded to use my bladder as a trampoline. Today Alice decided to ride in the Volvo with Dad, Jake, and myself. She hopped in the back next to me before Jake ever had a chance and leaned towards my belly and placed her little hands there.

"Hi JR, it's your auntie Alice. How are you sweet boy? I can't wait to take you shopping. It will be so much fun. You will be the best dressed boy this town, or any town, has ever seen." As soon as she had said hi JR planted his feet on my bladder and started jumping. I audibly groaned, which caused everyone to look at me.

"Ness, babe, what's wrong?" Jake was worried now. Great, just great. I decided I couldn't take this anymore. I looked right into Jake's eyes before answering.

"Jake don't worry about it, but do not even think about stopping me from what I'm about to do."

"And what is that?" I knew I couldn't hold back anymore, and I was right. I completely snapped.

"Rip my Aunt limb from limb, and then jump up and down on the pieces!" Jake started laughing, dad chuckled, and Alice looked stunned. Good, glad I was able to one up the pixie for once!

"Ness? What did I do?"

"I'm really sorry Aunt Alice, but I just can't take it anymore. Whenever you talk to JR he turns and proceeds to bounce on my bladder like it is a trampoline. I do love you, but I can't take spending so much time in the bathroom anymore. I apologize for snapping-" Alice held up a hand effectively cutting me off.

"I understand Ness. Don't apologize. I know you love me, and the fact that I love JR so much already that I want to talk to him. I also know I love you too much to cause you pain, which I am sure that does. I'll give you some space for awhile, ok?"

"Thanks. Just a few days will be fine!" This was too good to be true. JR still hadn't stopped bouncing, but I was still ok. When we got home I decided to try something I hadn't done yet. I walked over to Jasper as he got out of mom's car.

"Uncle Jazz, could you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure darlin' what's it you need?"

"Please put JR and I to sleep so I can get some rest this afternoon. I'm exhausted and he has decided it is playtime."

"Of course Ness. Let's get you situated someplace comfortable and I'd be happy to help." We went inside. I headed right for the couch in the living room. I grabbed a blanket and pillow before lying down. No sooner did my head hit the pillow I felt a wave of extreme exhaustion and calm settle over me. JR stopped jumping and a few seconds later I was fast asleep.

(JPOV)

I walked into the living room to see my beautiful wife asleep on the couch. Jazz was sitting in the recliner flipping through a magazine. He noticed my presence and stood up. He walked over to me and I knew he was going to tell me why Ness was asleep.

"Hey Jake. Ness is napping, she's only been out a couple of minutes. She asked me to help her get some rest. From what she said JR has been pretty active and she doesn't seem to be getting enough sleep. Why don't you take her out to your house? I'm sure she'd be more comfortable there," Jasper said in a low whisper.

"Thanks Jazz," I whispered back. I walked over to my sleeping beauty and easily picked her up. She snuggled into my warm body and I walked out the back door. I ran as quickly as I could to our house and up to our room. I laid her on the bed then crawled in next to her, pulling her close. Again she snuggled closer.

I reached out and touched my wife's stomach, resting my hand there while I watched her sleep. We stayed like that for two hours, when I finally couldn't take it anymore. I leaned down and kissed Ness's adorable baby belly, before whispering an "I love you" to my growing son. I felt a light flutter under my hand and then a hard kick right at my palm. With that Ness was sitting straight up next to me. Obviously a kick to the gut was a strong wake up call.

"He's got some strong legs on him, huh?" I couldn't help it, I had to try to lighten the mood, she looked about ready to rip my head off.

"Jake! Why did you wake him up? Seriously I was actually resting pretty nicely."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Really I am. All I did was whisper that I love him. But you have to agree he does have some strong legs. Maybe he'll be able to beat his grand-dad in a race."

"Apology accepted. But Jake, he is only a quarter vampire. He's not going to have anywhere near the speed of Dad."

"Well, he's a quarter vampire and quarter werewolf. He should be able to take Edward on with that combination. I mean, even I can almost keep up with him, JR should be faster with the addition of the vampire DNA."

"Maybe. Or maybe we can have him lead as normal a life as possible and he can just be really good at sports? The way he's kicking I'm sure he will be an amazing soccer player."

"Soccer? JR are you our little soccer player?" There was no movement from my son. "That's what I thought, he'll play baseball, or football. Those sound like real sports, right?" With that question I got swift tap against my fingers. "That's my boy!"

"Jake stop it. I really want to get back to sleep and as long as you keep talking he's going to keep kicking. Let me tell you, a kick in the gut does not let you sleep at all!" She is just too cute when she is angry. So I kissed the tip of her nose and saw her relax.

"Ok JR, you have to be good now, just relax for awhile, let mommy get some sleep. Daddy loves you," I turned to Ness then, "and he loves you too!" I leaned in for a kiss, before pulling her close to me. She was sleeping again in no time and I couldn't help but join her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Gross

(RPOV)

The next two weeks passed uneventfully. Alice kept giving me updates from Italy, but nothing was going on there either. If I was being truthful, that made me even more worried than anything else. Even Grandpa hadn't heard anything, although we knew through Alice that they had received his letter. It seems they were as confused by his letter as we were by their gift. I kept up pretenses at school. Even though I felt like a whale, thanks to Alice's wardrobe assistance, no one was able to tell I was pregnant. Of course, the farther along my pregnancy progressed the more hormonal and exhausted I became.

On top of the hormones and the exhaustion I was having some majorly crazy cravings. I had never really liked human food, preferring to hunt and then drink my meals. Since becoming pregnant though I had been eating a ton of human food, but the last week had been the worst yet. I had wanted Chinese, Mexican, fast food burgers and fries, every dessert that was offered in the small bakery in town, and finally a combination of them all. Last night for dinner I had Shrimp Lo Mein with a Chicken Enchilada on top, a Baconator from Wendy's, a large order of onion rings from Sonic, and a chocolate cake with ice cream, hot fudge, and caramel sauce. My entire family was disgusted by my new eating habits, even Jake. The vampires hated it because all the human food smelled horrible to them, and Jake because I was now eating him under the table.

Even though I had just had lunch two hours before, and Mom always had dinner on the table for me at precisely five, I was starving. I hefted myself off the couch and made my way to the kitchen. Just as I opened the fridge and pulled out a container of Mom's special seven cheese Mac and Cheese and grabbed a fork to dig in without even heating it up, I heard the click of high heels on the hardwood floor leading to the kitchen. I turned around and prepared for the onslaught of insults I knew was coming. Rose stepped into the kitchen and crinkled her nose at me.

"Ness, I love you, but that is just gross. At least you could heat the revolting substance up. You are really disgusting me more than your husband with your eating habits lately. Maybe I should be making the dog jokes about you." I loved to hate my aunt.

"Aunt Rose, I can't help that JR makes me hungry, and you'd be surprised at how much better this tastes cold."

"Yuck!" She turned on her heel and stomped out of the kitchen. I heard my father ask Rose what was wrong. I didn't hear her answer him, but I did hear him start chuckling as he came into the kitchen. She must have answered him in her head.

"Ness, stop antagonizing Rose please. You know she doesn't like seeing you eat like this."

"Dad, she came in and started attacking me." I reached out and touched his arm to show what happened. He just started laughing more.

"Hunny, I have to agree with her, you are worse than Jake recently." With that he left too and I took the bowl back to the couch with me to prop my feet up and continue my snack. I wasn't there long when mom came in and sat next to me. She didn't say anything just picked up my feet and started massaging them. I couldn't help but moan in appreciation, which elicited a smile from my mother. I realized as I relaxed, thanks entirely to my mother and her hands, that I hadn't seen Jake since we got home from school.

"Mom, have you seen Jake?"

"Didn't he tell you? He headed to the rez right after we got home, he wanted to visit with Quil and check in on the tribe."

"No, he didn't tell me, and I wish he would have taken me with him. I really wanted to see Claire, I've missed her so much."

"Well, Ness he didn't take one of the cars, he phased and ran. Right now you are in no condition to run all the way to La Push."

"Oh, yeah that is a good point. I'll just have to make him take me next time. Maybe once JR is born we can take him down to see them. I know they will be so thrilled for us. Plus, he will have to be introduced to the tribe. Mom thanks so much for the foot rub. You made me tired though, so I think I'm going to take a nap before dinner."

"No problem baby. I'll go get dinner started, anything special you want?" I shook my head no. "Ok, I'm just going to make a couple of tuna noodle casseroles then. They are easily reheated whenever you get up and Jake gets home. Have a good nap my sweet girl." After I laid down on the couch she kissed my head as she tucked the throw around me, before leaving the room.

(JPOV)

All day at school today I knew what I had to do, and I was more nervous than I wanted to admit. I'd pushed this off long enough. We had been back in town for almost four months and I had yet to set foot on the reservation. Although with everything happening with Ness and now the baby, I hadn't really had time. Who was I kidding, that was just an excuse. I should have checked on my tribe before we started school. I should have unpacked and then been over there. I decided not to take my truck, instead choosing to travel to La Push the way I had always traveled between the Cullen home and my old home. Right after we parked the car I yelled at Edward in my head that I was heading to La Push and would be back later, I checked to see if he was nodding in acknowledgement before I ran into the trees and phased for my run to my old home.

It felt so great to be running this old route again. From the time Bella and Edward got back from their honeymoon with Bella pregnant, I had traveled this part of the woods every day until the family had moved seven years after Ness was born. If you had told me the first time I had run this way, to protect Bella from the pack, that I would be a member of the Cullen family seventy-five years later, I would have laughed in your face.

I was very anxious to talk to Quil though. I missed my old pack brothers, and he was the only one that I could still talk to. I had left him in charge of the tribe while I was away. Even though Quil had been one of the first to imprint, waiting for Claire to grow up left him time to focus on the pack. Shortly after the run in with the Volturi Sam stopped phasing so he could spend his life with Emily. I quickly became the Alpha of a huge pack. Most of the younger members who had phased as a result of so many vamps in the area just stopped phasing right after they all left and my pack was yet again a manageable size, roughly fifteen wolfs. Seth became my beta, for one reason and one reason only, he stuck by me when I left Sam to protect Bella. Theoretically I should have left Seth in charge of the tribe, but shortly after he imprinted on a very sweet girl named Amanda, he stopped phasing and moved east to be closer to her family. Quil quickly filled Seth's spot and I felt very comfortable leaving everything in his hands. Remembering the past allowed the run to go by quicker than I thought it would.

When I looked up I was almost at the edge of the woods by my father's old house. After Billy died, I had no use for the house on the reservation, but I couldn't just sell it. So I had given it to Quil and Claire as a wedding present. I quickly phased and threw my clothes back on; at times like this I missed my old ripped sweatpants or jean shorts, stupid pixie and her damn designer clothes. I walked up to the front door and knocked. I could hear shuffling as someone made their way to the door. As the door was opened I noticed it was Claire. She seemed hesitant about opening the door, but when her eyes finally looked up and saw my face, the door was thrown wide open and she squealed like someone much younger than she was.

"JACOB!" As quickly as she could she launched herself at me to pull me into a super hug.

"Hi Claire. How are you? Missed me?" As I released her she proceeded to push me through the door. For someone half my size and an old woman to boot, she sure was strong.

"I'm good, could be better but that is the problem with getting old. And of course I've missed you. How are you? And Ness and the rest of the Cullens? You all have been gone for so long, I was starting to get afraid that I wouldn't see you again?"

"I'm really great Claire. We figured it was time to move home for awhile. The whole family is good. Ness is wonderful right now! Actually we're going to have a baby in a couple of weeks." Another squeal erupted from her mouth almost breaking my ear drums.

"Claire, what is with all the squealing? I haven't heard you squeal like that in fifty years!" I would know that voice anywhere, even if it was changed by age. Quil came around the corner then. It took him less than a second to notice me on the couch before I heard, "Dude! Is that really you?"

"Hey Quil. How are you man?" I got up and shook his hand before pulling him in for a manly one-armed hug.

"Now I get what all the squeals were about."

"You don't even know the half of it old man! Jake is going to be a father!"

"Hey, congrats man. Who's the lucky woman? Ness know you're cheatin' on her." He hadn't changed one bit, still the jokester.

"Funny Quil. Actually it is Ness. It's a long story, and we really haven't quite figured it out yet, but no one in the family is complaining."

"I'll bet. Seriously though, that is really great Jake. You're going to make an amazing dad. So what, other than making my wife squeal like a teenager again, brings you out to the rez?"

"Just checking in on my tribe. My biggest reason for coming over was to see if our coming back to town has caused any of the boys to start phasing."

"Nope. I think changing the stories about the Cullens after you and Ness were married has prevented it. They aren't seen as a threat to our people at all anymore, which means the wolves aren't needed for protection. It is good you are back Jake. There are quite a few of the boys that keeping asking about you, they think you are just another legend. It will be nice to prove to them that I'm not just some crazy old man."

"Well, I can prove I'm real, but proving you aren't crazy is a whole other issue. You've always been crazy man!" We continued our banter for a couple more hours. Quil made sure to tell me about everything that had been going on, including some things that I needed to address with other elders and tribe members. Even though I wasn't around much, I was still the chief, and Quil was going to let me handle things that had just come to his attention. Before I left I gave him a warning. "Quil, I need you to be paying attention to the boys, and the girls for that matter. There is a chance that those Italian vamps might be paying us a visit. If Alice tells me they are on their way, I'll let you know, because we will have a new pack on our hands if they do show up, and I'd like to be here to help them all adjust."

"No problem Jake. You take care of Ness. I want to see JR. Tell everyone we said hello."

"Will do. Thanks Quil. As soon as he is born, I'll make sure the whole family comes down for a visit. Bye man. Bye Claire."

"Bye Jake. Give Ness a big hug and a kiss on the cheek from me. Tell her how happy I am for her. If she needs anything, you tell her to give me a call." I nodded before letting myself out. I was very relieved after my discussion with Quil. I had some time before I needed to be back for dinner, so I decided to take care of those issues that Quil had brought to my attention. Needless to say, most of the people I had to deal with were astonished to see me. I quickly became the Alpha that was still so much a part of me as I laid down the law on those that had to hear it. I don't know if it was my commanding presence, or the fact that people thought of me as a ghost, but I was able to handle all of the problems in a timely manner, and no one argued with me. My work here is done, I thought to myself, as I walked into the woods, stripped, and phased for the run back.

I made it home just as Bella was pulling dinner from the oven. I could smell the tuna noodle casserole as soon as I opened the front door. As I walked into the living room I noticed Ness asleep on the couch. She was lying on her back, her large pregnant belly pointed to the ceiling. I noticed a bowl on the coffee table in front of her. I picked it up and sniffed, it was the leftover Mac and Cheese; she must have needed a snack after school. Just as I was about to brush a kiss on her forehead she stirred.

"Have a nice visit without me you jerk!" I knew she would be mad, but I also knew I had needed to go down there alone first, ensure that there was no new pack. Really it was for her and now JR's safety.

"I'm sorry, babe, it was all business and I wanted to make it quick. After all you need your rest right now, and I know you wouldn't have gotten any rest with Claire, even if she is old enough to be your grandmother. By the way she says hi," I hugged her and gave her the kiss on the cheek, "and those are from her. She wanted me to tell you how happy she is for you, and if you need anything you are to call her. I also promised both of them that the whole family would come down for a visit once JR is born."

"Ok, fine, you are forgiven for leaving me behind. Just tell me next time!" She sniffed the air then, and yelled. "Mom, is dinner ready?"

"Yes Nessie. I just took it out of the oven. It's ready whenever you and Jake are."

"We'll talk more later. Let's go eat. I'm starving!" I helped her off of the couch and she pulled me into the kitchen. She didn't even bother getting a plate and scooping the casserole onto it. She just grabbed a fork, placed the one whole casserole dish in front of her, and dug in. I scooped about half of the second casserole onto a plate and sat down next to my wife. She had already managed to devour a third of the dish. I would never admit this to her, but she was starting to even disgust me with her eating habits. Now that was something. I sneaked another sideways glance in her direction; she was still shoveling in the noodles and tuna fish. I had to bite my tongue so I didn't blurt out 'Gross'. I heard a chuckle coming from upstairs, _don't you dare tell her Edward!_ I loved my wife, and I loved my son, but I couldn't wait until he was born and she went back to hating human food!

(RPOV)

I had been so focused on myself that Christmas sneaked up on me. Now I was forced to squeeze my fat, very pregnant belly behind the wheel of my car and drive into Seattle to buy Christmas presents. Driving was near impossible, but since I had to shop for everyone I couldn't really have one of them drive me. It had never taken me so long to reach Seattle, I was so used to driving fast, but considering my seat was so far back that I almost couldn't reach the pedals, speeding wasn't an option. Since it had taken me so long to reach my destination, I decided to stay the night in town. I called Jake to let him know my plans had changed.

"Hey babe. What's up, done shopping already?"

"Not quite. I actually just got to Seattle. So I decided I'm going to spend the night here at the W." I was afraid he would start yelling and screaming that I shouldn't spend the night away from the family so close to my due date. I was very surprised by the answer I got.

"That sounds like a great idea Ness. I was really worrying about you driving back later tonight anyway. Stay there, relax, take some time for you and we'll all see you tomorrow." Wow, he hadn't even asked me to come down and join me.

"Ok. Well I'm almost to the hotel. I'll see you tomorrow Jake."

"Bye Ness. Love you."

"Love you too, bye." I hung up the phone just as I pulled into the curved driveway that was in front of the entrance to the hotel. As I stopped in front of the door my door was opened by the valet and he helped me out of the car. Since I wasn't at home I was wearing some of the very cute maternity clothes that Alice had bought me. I noticed the valet's gaze linger on my chest before moving to my stomach and then quickly averting his gaze. I had my very large engagement ring and matching wedding band back on the third finger of my left hand for this trip, that way no one would question why I was pregnant. When I opened the trunk I was expecting to just find my purse, but was pleasantly surprised to see a small overnight bag. Alice! That was why Jake was so cool with me staying, Alice had probably told him just after I left. I lifted the overnight bag and my purse out of the trunk and walked into the lobby. The W Seattle Hotel was a favorite of my family's, and was accordingly extravagant. As I walked to the front desk I felt my phone start vibrating. I didn't have to look at the ID screen to know who it was. The pixie must have booked a room for me. As I pulled my phone from my pocket it was indeed a text message from my Aunt.

_Ness, there is already a reservation for you under Mrs. Vanessa C. Black. Make sure you use the credit card with that name on it. I think the American Express Centurion card you have is in that name. Have a good shopping trip, and I'll see you tomorrow. Love, A._

She knows perfectly well that the AMEX black card I have is in that name. Our family had the premier AMEX card that was offered, and when that card was out, people tended to do what you wanted. Most retail and customer service businesses knew that that card had no spending limit, and a rather hefty initiation and annual fee. They knew that card meant a major amount of money was about to be spent in their establishment. I walked up to the front desk.

"Hello M'am, Welcome to the W Seattle Hotel. How may I help you?"

"Mrs. Vanessa C Black. I believe I have a reservation." I handed him my Black card and the license I had in that name that made me a twenty-one year old from Portland, OR. Even though this was a very prestigious hotel his mouth fell open slightly when he saw the card.

"Of course Mrs. Black, we have the Extreme Wow Suite all ready for you." He turned toward the side of the front desk looking right at one of the bellhops. "Jason, please escort Mrs. Black to the number 2 Extreme Wow Suite."

"Of course sir. May I take your bag Mrs. Black?" I handed him the small overnight bag. The desk clerk handed me back my credit card and ID and I quickly stowed them in my purse. "If you'll please follow me, I'll show you to your suite." He led me to the elevators and the twenty-fourth floor. He opened the door to my suite and held the door while I walked in. He walked into the next room and placed my bag on the bedroom dresser. "Here is your room key. If you need anything do not hesitate to call the concierge desk." I thanked him and gave him a very nice tip before he let himself out of the room. It set up my toiletry items in the bathroom, grabbed my purse and the room key and went to start my Christmas shopping.

A few hours later I pulled up in front of the hotel again. The valet again helped me out. He tried to empty the car of my purchases but I stopped him, there was no sense unloading them just to reload them tomorrow when I checked out. I locked them in the trunk with a special electronic combination lock I had Rose install for me before walking into the hotel and allowing the valet to park my car. The concierge greeted me by name as I walked to the bank of elevators. Soon I was walking down the hallway of the twenty-fourth floor and entering my suite. I was exhausted but knew I had to eat something. I made a call to the concierge to have room service bring up the chef's five course tasting menu from Earth and Ocean, the hotel's restaurant. Usually the restaurant, and more importantly executive chef Adam Stevenson, did not allow the food to be sent up to guest rooms. However, yet again my Centurion card came in handy, and the food was delivered to my room, with a hand written note from Chef Stevenson hoping that I would enjoy the meal. It was extraordinary. When I was finished I made another call to the concierge asking him to relay my appreciation and to tell him that I really enjoyed the meal, and that I hoped I could look forward to a breakfast that was just as good. Even though it was still early, after all the rich food from Earth and Ocean I was ready for bed. I went into the bedroom, changed into the pajamas that were in the bag, and climbed into the middle of the very comfortable king sized bed. The bed was so plush I felt like I was sinking, it was wonderful. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard a knock on my door. I hadn't ordered anything else so I went to the door and looked out the peep-hole.

Standing in the hallway was one of the hotel's masseuses. I opened the door to her.

"Mrs. Black?"

"Yes."

"I was sent as a gift from a Mrs. Whitlock. She ordered a pregnancy massage and aromatherapy treatment for you. Everything is already paid for; all you have to do is relax and enjoy it." And enjoy it I did. I had to remember to thank Alice when I got home tomorrow. Maybe I should make another stop and get her something special. Sway and Cake supposedly had some new dresses that I'm sure Alice would like, that was her favorite club wear boutique. By the time my massage was over, I was extremely exhausted. I crawled back into the bed and fell asleep before the masseuse had even packed up all of her supplies.

I awoke the next morning to such a wonderful smell. When I opened the door to the bedroom I found a room service cart loaded with food and another note from Chef Stevenson. The breakfast was just as good, if not better, than the dinner was. I finished quickly, packed up my few belongings, and headed to the front desk to check out. The clerk made sure I had had a wonderful stay, and made a point of telling me to remember the W the next time I was in town. I signed my bill and went out to the valet to retrieve my car so I could start my trek home. I did stop at Sway and Cake to get Alice a thank you present; a new dress, shoes, and accessories to wear the next time her and Jasper went out to a club here in Seattle.

The drive home was much like the drive to Seattle, long and slow. Even though I had made a point of checking out of the hotel early, I still didn't make it home until late afternoon. Of course Alice was at the car door, opening it, before I had even turned the car off.

"I love it, I love it. Thank you so much Ness, but you really didn't have to do that. I knew you've been miserable the last few days and could really use some relaxation."

"Ok, then I'll just keep the stuff from Sway and Cake for myself."

"I just said you didn't have to, not that I didn't want it. Hand over the bags and no one gets hurt," she said laughing. I did as she demanded though. An upset psychic pixie was never a good thing. She grabbed the bags and bounded up to her room. Time to unload the presents. "Ness, I know all of your presents are wrapped already so I'm sending Emmett and Jasper down to carry them all up and put them under the tree for you. You shouldn't be lifting all that stuff, we wouldn't want you going into labor early. I want to win the baby pool."

"The what?"

"Ness, it's nothing major. While you were gone yesterday we all got talking and decided to bet on when JR's birthday would be. $1000 to join the pool, the one closest without the date passing already wins it all. Alice has picked two days after Christmas, I have Christmas eve, and the rest of the family is after Alice, with Esme bringing up the latest date of January 2nd. So you go into labor early, I would win. And we all know how much the pixie hates to lose, especially to me," Emmett explained to me as he came into the garage.

"January 2nd? Does she really think I'll be pregnant for another week and a half? I will pull JR out myself before I would go that long!" Emmett just started laughing at me. "Oh, and I want in. Put me down for tomorrow mid-morning. So Uncle Em, Uncle Jazz, where's Jake?"

"Fine, you are down for tomorrow, and I'm not really sure where he is," replied Emmett, but neither of them would look me in the eyes. I knew they were hiding something from me, but for some reason I couldn't seem to care. It was four days before Christmas and I was dying for some of the cookies my mother and grandmother had been baking the last couple of days. By the time I was seated in the kitchen with a plate of warm cookies and a huge glass of milk, I had pretty much forgotten that my husband hadn't been here to welcome me home. Once gorged on cookies and milk, I made the decision to go back to my own home for the night. Rose and Emmett tried to walk with me, but one glare told them to back off and they did.

I had been lying in bed for two hours or so when I heard the front door open, and my husband's footfalls on the stairs as he came to our bed. He quickly stripped out of all but his boxers and crawled under the covers with me. He pulled me close and told me how much he had missed me and that he loved me. I told him the same and snuggled into his embrace. I had just fallen asleep when a sharp pain in my abdomen woke me up. It lasted for a couple of seconds and then was gone. I was just about asleep again when the pain happened again, and lasted slightly longer this time. As I reached for my cell phone on the bedside table I noticed a trickling of something wet down my legs. I must have woken Jake up because he questioned me in a gravelly voice.

"Ness, baby, what's wrong?" I didn't answer him, just dialed the number.

"Carlisle! I think it's time!" Without waiting for a response I closed the phone, and looked at Jake. The expression of shock, horror and awe on his face is an image I will always carry with me. Before I could snap Jake out of it, I heard the front door bang open and every member of my family was standing in my room, ready to usher me back to the medical room in the main house. Dad carried me so we could get back quickly. Jake still hadn't regained his senses so Alice threw a shirt and pair of pants on him so Emmett could carry him. We were all going to get a kick out of this when we got to tell him later.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- This is it!

(JPOV)

It was getting closer and closer to the end of my wife's pregnancy. As each day passed my normally cheerful wife turned rude and pissy. When we weren't at school, she was usually sleeping. She spent barely anytime at the main house. When she wasn't sleeping, she was nesting. She had changed JR's room about a hundred times. She would move the furniture around, switch the positions of pictures on the walls, and fold and refold all of his clothing. On top of his room, she kept baby-proofing the house. I went into our kitchen one day to find a lock on the fridge that even I couldn't get open. Worst of all she completely ignored me most of the time. It hurt that she didn't want to spend time with me, but I knew it was just from all the hormones in her body, so I tried not to take it personally.

I spent as much time as I could at the main house. This, however, was almost as bad as being in my own home. It was getting close to Christmas, and this family went overboard for Christmas. One afternoon I walked in the back door to be pushed back out by Emmett and Jasper. I raised an eyebrow and Emmett offered an explanation

"Trust us; you don't want to be in there. The decorating demons have come out to play again. Ouch!" Emmett was rubbing the back of his head and I saw a piece of twisted metal lying on the ground at his feet. I knew what he meant though; Alice and Esme were decorating for Christmas. The piece of metal had been thrown by one of them; my guess was Alice, for his decorating demons comment.

"Emmett, you and Jasper have orders. Take Jake with you, but go find us a damn tree!" God could Alice yell. Even though she was tiny, she was loud. When we made no effort to move a muscle she continued. "Get Moving. I was serious before Jazz, if you guys don't get us a damn tree and soon you might as well move into a monastery, because you won't be seeing any action for awhile!"

"Damn it! Let's move guys. I want the opportunity to have sex with my gorgeous wife sometime in the next hundred years." Jasper was really worried, and I couldn't blame him. That pixie was a force to be reckoned with.

We ran from the house into the woods searching for the perfect Christmas tree. Every time we stopped at a tree that we liked Jasper's phone would ring. After the fifth time this happened I grabbed the phone out of his hand so I could give Alice a piece of my mind.

"Alice enough! I'm sick of this shit. Would you please just tell us where to go to get the tree that you want? Since obviously you don't like our choices." I heard an audible gasp and then a sigh. Surprisingly she gave in and told us exactly where to go. We had the tree down and were back at the house in a matter of minutes. In the short amount of time that we had been gone Esme and Alice had turned the Cullen residence into a winter wonderland. Every inch of the house was covered in decorations. There were about fifteen boxes sitting in the living room next to a tree stand. I knew these had all the tree decorations in it. Emmett held the tree straight while I tightened the screws that would secure it into the stand. Esme made him move it a tiny bit one way then a tiny bit another way for almost a half hour before I was allowed to tighten the screws all the way.

As we finished with the tree I realized there was an amazing aroma coming from the kitchen. I stepped through the door to see a cookie lover's paradise. Bella had dozens upon dozens of every Christmas cookie imaginable cooling on racks or baking in the oven.

"Wow Bells. These smell amazing." As I went to reach for a crispy cut out my hand was smacked away. I winced because she had hit me so hard two of my fingers broke. "Ow! Bells that hurt."

"Jacob Black! Back away from those cookies, they aren't for you. I'm making them for the pediatric unit at the hospital. Those poor kids being stuck in the hospital during Christmas, they need some extra cheer. I'll make some cookies for you and Ness later. I'm sorry I hit you so hard."

"I'm fine, see," I wiggled my fingers in her face. "No harm done, I'm already healed. But I will hold you to that promise for cookies." I decided to leave before I was tempted again and lost my whole hand.

The following couple days at school rushed by and it was the weekend before I knew it. Friday afternoon was the first time in a week that Ness stepped foot in the main house.

"Fuck! Shit! God Damn it!" My beautiful wife let off a string of profanities. Every family member was at her side in a second, worried something was wrong. All of a sudden Edward started laughing.

_Edward, what the hell are you laughing at? This doesn't seem like a funny moment._ We must have all been bombarding him with the same questions because he quickly tried to compose himself. Since Ness was still mumbling profanities under her breath Edward explained what was going on between chuckles.

"This is hilarious. (laugh) You'll be (laugh) joining me in a second. (laugh) Ness just realized (chuckle) that Christmas (laugh) is only a few days away. She's trying to figure out (giggle) how the hell she is going to fit behind (chuckle) the wheel of her car to go shop (giggle) for everyone in Seattle." He started laughing so hard that he couldn't continue, everyone but Ness joined him when they realized she wasn't hurt. When death rays came out of her eyes, focused solely on me my sudden fit of giggles quickly died in my chest.

"Glad you find me humorous. I however don't see what is so funny about this. I have to drive because I need to buy everyone's presents and have no idea how I'm going to manage it."

"Ness, baby, I'll go with you if you want. I promise to let you go to some stores on your own to get my gift. I'd really rather you not be alone right now, even if it is just to Seattle."

"No Jake. I'm going tomorrow and I'll only be a few hours, I'll be fine."

"Please Ness?"

"NO!"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black, let me come with you! I want to make sure you and JR are ok, and that way you don't have to drive."

"No. I'm sorry Jake but I can't be in a car with you right now. You are in no way one of my favorite people at the moment. It is your fault I'm currently this whale of a person. So no, you can't come with me!" I turned and sulked off. I went through the back door and headed home. Once inside I went right to the guest bedroom, stripped and crawled into the bed. I knew it was the hormones talking again, but I couldn't help but take that personally. I heard the front door open, close, and my wife's soft footsteps on the stairs. When I heard her stop outside the room I was in I pretended to be asleep. She walked in and I heard her sniffle. She whispered an "I love you" into my ear and kissed my cheek, before turning around and going to our master bedroom. I almost jumped up and ran to console her; I hated to see her in pain in any way, but I decided not to. She needed to feel a bit of the pain that I had been feeling recently. I'd make sure to tell her tomorrow before she left that everything was forgiven and I loved her. I fell asleep and dreamt of my sweetheart and our son.

Since I had gone to sleep so early the previous day I awoke very early Saturday morning. I headed down to the kitchen and started making a huge breakfast for the both of us. I made eggs, French toast, pancakes, waffles, hash browns, bacon, sausage; I even made a quick batch of blueberry muffins and threw them in the oven. I heard the shower start just as I was pulling out the hot muffins. I knew she would smell the food as soon as she was done with her shower. I was right, not long after I heard the shower cut off I heard her come down the stairs.

"Jake?" She sounded confused. I walked to the base of the stairs and wrapped her in a hug.

"I love you. I'm sorry I slept in the other room last night, but what you had said in front of everyone really hurt. I know you love me, but it still broke my heart to hear you say you didn't want to be around me." As I finished my little apology I saw tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry too Jake. I didn't mean to hurt you. I am so happy we are having JR, but these crazy hormone levels are starting to get to me-" I stopped her then with a kiss. I broke away and told her I understood. She kissed me again and I carried her into the kitchen to eat.

After we finished eating the huge meal I had made, my beautiful wife headed up stairs to get ready to leave for Seattle. I followed her so I could dress and say goodbye as she pulled out of the garage. I quickly pulled on a pair of jeans, designer of course, and a polo shirt, again designer, why tempt the wrath of the pixie by wearing anything else. My wife came out of the closet pulling a very cute jewel toned maternity shirt over her head. Since in Forks she had to hide her pregnancy, she made sure to flaunt it when we left town. We headed downstairs and I helped her put her coat on to head to the garage.

We took it slow, and I loved every minute of walking with her hand in mine. As big as she was now she had a sort of waddle that was simply adorable, I would never tell her that, but it was. We reached the garage and she opened the door with the keypad located out front. The noise of the door brought the whole family to wish her a safe trip. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her sweetly. I told her how much I loved her and said I'd see her tonight when she got home. I walked to stand on the front porch while she went to get in her car. I knew she wouldn't take any other vehicle since she had that special external trunk lock on her car. She opened the door and stood there.

"She's trying to figure the best way to sit down," Edward whispered to us. The girls started giggling and I joined the guys in a small chuckle. She finally decided to turn with her back to the seat and her feet hanging out the door. I knew she was then going to try to spin herself to fit behind the wheel. She started turning her body to sit in the seat correctly and had to stop; the side of her stomach hit the wheel. I heard a soft 'Damn it' come from her lips. I heard the others around me and tried to stifle my own laughter when she just glared at us. She reached down and moved the seat back as far as it would go. She turned again and safely was sitting behind the wheel. I could tell from where I was standing that with the current chair position she couldn't reach the pedals. She started to move the seat forward and had to stop when her belly hit the wheel, her feet were just able to reach the pedals. She smiled over at us triumphantly and we all started laughing as she flipped us off, closed the door and backed out of the garage. She sped down the driveway and was gone. I started to walk inside and Alice grabbed my hand to stop me. I could tell she had something to tell me.

"Just spill it Alice. What did you see?"

"Just fair warning, she's decided to stay in Seattle for the night. I packed her a bag and made reservations for her at the W. I just wanted you to know so when she calls you don't flip out. As far as I can tell nothing is going to happen. I've slowly gotten a handle on you and her over the years, but it still comes in and out on me. I really want to know when that little boy is going to grace us with his presence, but I can't get a definite read on it. I see snippets but I can't tell when it is." Emmett came running out of the house with her last comment.

"What one goddamn minute! Are you telling me Alice Cullen, that we could bet against you and possibly win something for once because you are going in blind?" Emmett was bouncing like Alice normally did. He hated never having a chance against Alice. I felt the floor shaking as he kept bouncing.

"Emmett can you stop bouncing? You're making me sick man." He looked at me surprised, when he realized what he was doing he quickly stopped and looked sheepish.

"Sorry, but this is great." He turned to the open door and bellowed, "Living room, now. I want to propose a friendly wager." The three of us headed inside and found everyone but Carlisle, who was still at the hospital, waiting.

"Emmett, what is going on in your head now? Can't you block me out with something other than that? Bella, love, please make it stop." Emmett must have been picturing Rose. Edward only called for blockage by Bella when we were picturing compromising positions. Good job Emmett.

"Sorry Eddie, but it's the quickest way to make you cut yourself off. So here is my plan-" He was cut off by a squeal from Alice.

"Yes! This will be fun. I want December 27th. I'll be right back." She ran up stairs and disappeared.

"Now that she is gone I'll continue. Since Alice is having problems seeing exactly when JR will be born, I want to start a baby pool up. You buy into the pool with $1000. You then pick the date that you think JR will grace us with his presence. As you all heard December 27th is already taken. Who else is in?" All of a sudden numbers were being thrown at Emmett. He held up his hands and everyone stopped. "Let me get some paper and a pen. I want to right this all down. I call Christmas Eve." One by one family members started calling dates. Esme took January 2nd, Rose the 1st, and Jasper New Year's Eve. Edward took the 28th, and Bella the 29th. Esme called Carlisle and he wanted December 30th. They all turned to me.

"Sorry, not interested." Surprisingly they just let it drop. "I'm going home for awhile. Alice and Bella I have something I wanted to ask you two, whenever you get a chance could you stop over?" Alice had reappeared with her $1000 for Emmett and they both nodded yes to me. I quickly got up and left. I just wanted to wallow in my own thoughts for awhile waiting for Ness to call. When I reached the house I sat down on the porch swing I had installed just after we moved in, it would be nice come spring time to sit out here with JR between us and swing gently while listening to the forest. Even now in the dead of winter I could hear animals moving around, it still surprised me that they came so close to the houses, considering almost all of those living within the walls of the three structures would stop at nothing to drain them of their blood. I was daydreaming about all the things we would get to do with JR, I didn't realize how long it had been but I felt my cell phone buzz in my pocket. I looked at the display and saw it had been hours since I left the main house, and Ness was calling to tell me about staying in Seattle.

I knew as I hung up the phone she was confused. I also knew she would immediately realize Alice had probably already told me. A few minutes after I hung up with Ness, I heard some twigs break and then my best friend and her sister-in-law came running through the trees into the clearing surrounding our house. We headed inside to the living room. I explained that I wanted to do something special for Ness for Christmas. I had a few ideas but as soon as I settled on one, Alice jumped up and started hugging me.

"Jake that is a perfect idea. I have so many things we can do. Ok, so let's see, first two we need to invite our Quil and Claire, their two boys and their families. We should probably invite the other elders as well, right? Of course I'm right. Umm, the other wolfs families should be invited too. So let's see, we're looking at what, about forty people, not including the 10 of us. Well only two of us will be eating. Bella, do you think you can manage making Christmas dinner for forty-two?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Alice? Why would forty of the Quileute's be here at one time, and why would I be cooking them Christmas dinner?"

"Oh sorry. I'm so used to Edward being attached to your hip and telling you everything going through everyone's heads. Jake has decided as a Christmas present to Ness he wants to have everyone over from the rez Christmas day. Of course, being the best cook out of all of us you would be making dinner."

"She was really upset when you went to see Claire without her, Jake. This is perfect. I'll cook; we'll have to come up with a good menu, maybe some old Quileute recipes."

"Great, I'm glad you are both on board. I'm going to go down and invite all those who I think should come. I know I really don't have much else to do. I am right in assuming you will handle all the details, right Alice?"

"Yup! Go down to the reservation and start knocking on doors Jacob Black."

I decided to wait until the next morning to head down to La Push. I knew that everyone would want to visit with me and I wanted to have an entire day. I was right. I spent hours at Quil and Claire's, who promised to inform their children of the plans. I went to see Sam and Emily's two daughters, then Jared's son and daughter. I decided then to hit my extended family. First was my niece, Paul and Rachel's daughter, Sarah. Next I spent time with my nephew, Ephraim, named for my great-grandfather. He beat me up more than Quil did the first day I visited. He screamed at me for hours when he learned we'd all been back in town for months and hadn't come to see him, he was so much like his mother it was scary, and it made me miss Rayche a lot. Then it was time for another one I wasn't looking forward to. Leah had always been a pain in my ass, and unfortunately her daughter was just like her. So much so sometimes I wondered if Leah was back from the dead. The good thing was, Lizzie always warmed to me pretty quickly. Everyone was overjoyed for a huge Christmas dinner. I started home and realized it was dark out. When I looked at my watch I cringed, Ness had probably been home for hours. Shit! I ran at top speed to get home. I tried to be as quiet as possible when I got to the house.

I stripped down to my boxers and crawled into bed with my angel. I pulled her close and fell asleep quickly. I had no idea what time it was, but I couldn't figure out why Ness was reaching across me. Her movement continued so I woke myself up to ask her what was going on. When I saw her face I knew something was wrong.

"Ness, baby, what's wrong?" She didn't answer me at all. I realized then she had been reaching across me to her cell phone on the bedside table. She dialed a number quickly and placed the phone to her ear.

"Carlisle!" She never called him that, she always called him Grandpa. "I think it's time!" Time? Time for what? Oh my god. The baby! It's time for the baby! She's in labor. Uh, um, what the fuck do I do? How do I help her? Wait, no, JR can't be born yet, I'm not ready to be a father. I need more time to prepare.

When did I get these clothes on? And how the hell did I get up to the main house? I had just been on my bed in my house, now I was sitting in a chair in Edward's old bedroom. Ness was lying in a hospital bed with stirrups foot rests next to me. She was sweaty and was panting. I had never seen her sweat before, and she only panted after we had just had really hot se-

"JACOB!" Edward's voice snapped me out of the direction my thoughts were taking. "Nice of you to join us again." Huh? What was he talking about? "You kind of zoned out after Ness called Carlisle." Seriously? Edward nodded. Then how the hell did I get here? "Jake, later. Right now Ness needs you. Hold her hand, try and keep her calm. Say anything that will soothe her. Her contractions are starting to get closer together, last longer, and are more severe. Carlisle is continually checking her cervix for full dilation. Once she is fully dilated we'll talk about what to do next." I did as Edward instructed of me. I took my wife's hand and tried to soothe her. The only problem was each time a contraction hit, she would squeeze my hand so hard I thought it was going to break. As if that wasn't enough, she would scream out a string of profanities telling me how much she hated me for doing this to her. Of course I sat there and took it, even agreeing with her to try and placate her. Oh man, this was going to be harder than I thought. Of course Edward sat in a corner of the room chuckling softly to himself, in response to both Ness's actions, her thoughts, and my own. Carlisle came back in to check Ness one more time, and announced that she was ready to go.

"Ok Ness, when the next contraction starts I want you to push and tell us you are. Edward, Jacob, when Ness says she's starting to push I want you to bend the leg at the knee on your side of the bed. Pull it up towards her head. Ness, please remember to breath. Follow Bella's example." I hadn't even noticed her come in the room. I kept hold of one of Ness's hands, Edward took the other one. He whispered something in his daughter's ear and kissed her cheek.

"Ahhh. Ok, I'm ready to start pushing. Carlisle, are you sure I can't have an epidural? Please. I don't think I can do this."

"It's a little late now Ness. Just breathe with your mother. Focusing on the breathing will keep you calm." I started breathing with the both of them. Two quick breaths in, two quick breaths out. I tried keeping pace with Bella, but I started breathing faster. I realized I was hyperventilating. Oh Shit!

"ROSE, EMMETT!" I heard Edward call for Blondie and Em just as I felt myself fall to the floor. Then everything went black.

I was awoken by a small hand slapping my cheek. Then I heard her. The little pixie was slapping me calling my name.

"Jake? Jake, wake up! Come on, get up mutt!" She smacked my cheek one more time, with more force than she needed to.

"Stop slapping me, I'm up. Damn you really are annoying, you know that right?"

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure you woke back up. Here, Carlisle said to fill you with sugar to help bring your blood sugar back up." She handed me a plate of cookies and a 2 liter bottle of soda. I forced it all down.

"Wait, what about Ness? I should be up there with her."

"Jake, you weren't any help up there. Rose is up there with Edward, Bella, and Carlisle; they'll make sure JR comes out healthy." With that comment I heard an extremely loud scream from my wife. It stopped then quickly started again. When it stopped for a second time I heard a sound that is the best thing I ever heard, an ear piercing cry, the first sound out of my son. I didn't even wait for anyone to call me up. I ran up the stairs and crashed into the room. There in my exhausted wife's arms was a little bundle of blue blankets and light copper skin.

"Come meet your son Jake!" Ness was all smiles, even though tears were streaming down her face. I rushed over to her and looked down into the most perfect face I had ever seen. Ness handed my beautiful little boy to me. I was afraid to hold him, but he just naturally fit into the crook of my arm. It felt so right to hold him. All of a sudden he opened his eyes and I was staring into a tiny set of emerald green orbs.

"Well, I can see he got something from his grandpa." I had heard many times that Edward's eyes were green when he was human. Edward was just in awe. I spoke aloud for the benefit of the others in the room. "He opened his eyes and they are emerald green. I would imagine they look like Edward's eyes before he was changed." Carlisle peeked over my shoulder. I saw him nod his head in affirmation of my observation. With that nod Bella was at my side in less than a millisecond pushing Edward out of the way.

"Sorry, I've always wanted to see the color your eyes were dear. Now I'll get to see them every day in our grandson's eyes. He is beautiful Ness." She kissed her daughter on the cheek. Hugged me around JR, then grabbed Edward's hand and left the room, Carlisle followed them. I sat down next to Ness, still holding JR. He looked at her and smiled, his green eyes twinkling. We sat like that for a long time, just the three of us, smiling at each other, until JR fell asleep. Even while holding my son, my brain still tried to register that I was a father. I just hoped that I'd be as good a father as my own had been.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Guests and more unwanted gifts

(RPOV)

The last three days had just dragged. I had spent the rest of JR's birthday, and a good portion of the next day in bed. A few hours after JR was born my family removed the hospital bed and put a nice big California king in the room. It was the best thing to spend my short recovery in. Of course my family made it so I didn't have to worry about JR during that day and a half. He had yet to feel a bed beneath him; the only time he was ever put down was to be changed. I had decided to try breast feeding. The only bad thing was he was always so hungry that what I was producing was barely enough, we had to have multiple bottles of formula ready or he screamed his little head off. He most certainly had his father's appetite.

The first thing I wanted when I got out of bed was to hunt. I was feeling famished and none of the human food was appealing. I unfortunately had to go by myself. Even though only one person could hold him at a time, no one wanted to leave the house. Of course I didn't want to leave my darling boy either, but I knew I had to, so I had pushed off going until today, JR's third day with us. I made this hunting trip the fastest of my entire life. I quickly found a herd of dear and drained three before running back to the house.

When I got back I knew it was time to take care of some business. First things first: embarrass my husband.

"So Jake, weren't you wondering how you made it from our house to Dad's old bedroom the other night?"

"Yeah. I asked Edward when I realized where I was and he said later. Well it's most definitely later." Jake seemed a bit perturbed that Dad had left him in the dark for so long.

"Jake," Dad said quietly. "Honestly, I didn't tell you because you're not going to like it."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well bro, when we got over to your house after Ness's call you were sort of just staring into space. So Alice threw some clothes on you-"

"Uncle Emmett I want to finish this. Like he said, Aunt Alice threw some clothes on you, Uncle Em carried you over here, and deposited you in the chair you woke up in." The look on my husband's face was priceless. I saw a flash and heard a snap, Grandma's camera. It had been permanently attached to her hand for the past day. She was taking pictures of every single thing that happened with JR. She had already emptied her 10gig memory card three times, and it could hold four thousand photos. Perfect, Jake's face was captured for eternity. Time for the second part of my fun: taking down Emmet.

"Hey Uncle Em, haven't you forgotten something over the past few days?"

"Hmm? Not that I can think of. What'd I forget Ness?"

"To Pay Up! Remember I won the baby pool." His face fell.

"Shit! You did. Here," he reached in his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. "I guess this is yours. Although I think you should be disqualified, mothers intuition and all." The whole family started laughing at him, he hated to lose a bet, and I had beaten him twice in only a couple of months. I heard another click, Grandma strikes again!

"Maybe we need to change our little family saying. I think it needs to be don't bet against Ness, Alice seems to be on a losing streak." I got an evil glare from Alice while everyone else laughed. I was on a role, who else could I cut down to size. I noticed JR was in Rose's arms, I wondered how often she had released him to someone else.

"Ness, don't go there. Jake already tried and almost lost his hand." _Sorry Dad, she's going to know that he is MY son, not hers._ My father just shook his head at me.

"Aunt Rose?"

"Yes Ness."

"Can I please have my son please? As much as I enjoy being here with all of you, I really think Jake and I should get JR back to our house."

"Awe, Ness, I just got him."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." I said under my breath as I reached for my sweet boy. I knew she still heard me though, and she handed JR over without a fight. I looked at Jake and asked, "You ready to go home?" He quickly jumped off the couch and was at the back door. As we reached the back door I heard my mother yell for me.

"Ness?" She was in the kitchen, strange but I guess she was making something for Jake for later.

"Yeah."

"Can you please make sure you are back here bright and early tomorrow morning? You know how impatient your uncles are when it comes to opening presents."

"No problem Mom. As soon as JR is awake tomorrow morning we'll be back over." Holy Crow! I'd completely forgotten it was Christmas Eve.

"Oh and Ness. Have fun giving Jake his present." Damn Alice and my father. Did everything have to be told to everyone?

When we got back to our home I quickly put JR in his crib. He had fallen asleep in my arms on the short run to the house. Even though we really didn't need it I turned on the baby monitor, with what I had planned I didn't want to take any chances of not hearing him if he woke up. So far he had proven to be a very pleasant baby. He usually slept through the nights, he rarely screamed; only crying softly when he was hungry or needed to be changed. The fact that he slept through the night was making me very happy, Jake and I needed some time together.

Jake leaned down and kissed JR's forehead, grabbed my hand, and headed for our bedroom. I went right into the bathroom to get ready. I had hoped JR would be born by Christmas, and for that reason I had bought something special when I was in Seattle. I'd looked hilarious walking into my family's favorite lingerie boutique with a huge pregnant belly. Ashley, the store's owner, knew our family very well. Like all of us she had assumed I couldn't have children, so she was surprised to see my belly. She had known our family for about fifty years, becoming a close friend after we introduced her to our vegetarian lifestyle. Ash had never enjoyed killing potential clients, she felt she was taking business from herself. Since the day Ash took down her first deer the women of my family had been in the best lingerie the world had to offer. I explained to Ash what I had wanted and she found me something absolutely perfect, like she always did.

When she handed me the little gold and black that her shop was known for, I prayed that I would have my son in my arms, and my figure back before Christmas. I had hidden the bag at the back of my vanity in the bathroom. It was hard to believe that was only three days ago. I pulled the bag out of its hiding spot and put on the red lace flyaway baby doll and matching thong panties. The red lace of the baby doll was timed along the "v" neck line, the open front hem and the bottom edge with white marabou feathers. Ash had thrown in a matching Santa hat. The hat was red satin covered in the red lace of the lingerie and rimmed on the bottom with the white marabou. It was the naughtiest Santa's outfit I had ever seen. When I turned and looked in the full length mirror I was pleasantly surprised, I already had my pre-baby figure back. My stomach was once again flat. The only noticeable change was my hips were a bit wider and my breasts were much fuller.

I decided it was time to give my husband his present. Ash had also given me a huge red satin bow. She had told me it was to drape over my shoulders so Jake could "unwrap" his present.

"Ness are you alright? You've been in there a long time."

"I'm fine Jake. Go lay on the bed and I'll be right out." I heard the springs of the bed squeak under his weight as he complied with my request.

I unlocked the bathroom door and slowly opened it. The light was still on behind me so I knew I was nothing more than a silhouette to him. I made use of this fact to drink in the sight of him lying on the bed. He was in just his boxers, propped up on his elbows staring at me. God his body was perfect, how did I get so lucky? My amazing man had set the mood in the room with dozens of candles. Sometimes I wondered if he couldn't read my mind as easily as my father did.

I turned off the bathroom light and watched as Jake's eyes glazed over with love and lust.

"Merry Christmas Jake."

"Ness…wow, you're…shit…you look…damn…fucking hot!" I loved making him speechless. I was hoping to have him muttering incoherently the rest of the night

"Would you like to unwrap your present?"

He didn't even bother answering me before he was at my side, picking me up, and carrying me to the bed. He threw me into the center then jumped on me. The bow was quickly shredded, leaving us covered in red satin confetti.

Our lips found each other and I could feel all of Jake's longing for me being poured into it. I hadn't felt sexy for quite a few weeks, and couldn't even consider the idea of being intimate with my husband. As my mind was racing, Jacob pulled away holding his weight up with his enormous hands. His gaze filled with compassion and lust. He bent down, pressing his hot body against mine, the pressure alone could send shivers down my spine. He placed light kisses down my neck and I arched up against him turning my head for easier access and what I desired. As he sucked on my ear, I felt the heat emanating from in between my thighs. It didn't take much to dazzle me under his spell. Time to get him under my control!

With all my strength, I wrapped my arms around his neck and tightened my legs that were glued to his muscular thighs and in one sudden rocking motion... I was on top of him. His eyes wide with anticipation. I kissed my way along his jaw and down his neck. Swirling my tongue on his nipple, I felt him thrust into the air, a low grunt esaping his lips. I was filled with lust and love in that same moment. Not wanting to get off him, I slid myself trailing kisses down his chest and down to his hips. I ran my fingers along his festive silk green boxers giving them a quick tug with my teeth making an elastic snapping sound as it hit his skin. I placed my feet on the ground. While taking a step back I motioned with my index finger not to move.

Swaying my hips from side to side, I began to slowly undress myself. He looked so handsome propped up on his elbows watching me. Thankfully he remained on the bed, I wanted to save at least one pair of lingerie I owned! I knew my husband would love me with my full hips and breasts so I prowled over to him purring in his ear, "What do you want?"

In an instant I was on my back, pieces of confetti gliding through the air. "All of you, forever," his rough voice sending chills through my body. His hand brushed down my stomach and down into my inner thighs, his touch light and teasing. I whimpered and took his hand in my own, dragging his fingers up and down my already wet core.

Jacob knew exactly the kind of rhythmic motions that made any type of coherent thought go out the window. I gasped as I felt him slide two fingers inside me. I didn't even have time to catch my breath before he thrusted in and out again. I could lay here for hours...

"Sweetie, this is pure bliss."

"Oh yeah Ness, did that feel good?" he growled at me. His hands returned to my breasts pinching, kneading, sucking, biting... I moaned into his shoulder. He ran his hands down my sides cupping my bottom and I began to lose my train of thought. I ran my lips up his neck and nipped at his ear. Sending jolts of electricity coursing through our bodies. I couldn't take this teasing anymore!

"I want you inside of me, NOW!" A wicked grin spread across is gorgeous lips and I felt the tip of him at my entrance. I tightened my legs around his hips and dug my heels into his lower back pushing him deeper inside of me. Both groaning at the sensation. It seemed like forever since this exact moment had happened. I haven't been the best pregnant wife, but I knew my husband forgave me for all the hormones. And my mind was racing; this is so damn incredible I kept repeating to myself as he slowly thrusted in me.

"Jacob. Please. Harder." With that, he paced himself in and out with tremendous force. I knew it wouldn't be long before we were both gasping for air.

I started to feel the oncoming waves of pleasure course through me; I bit down on his shoulder.

"Ness you're so fucking tight. So wet."

"I love it when you talk like that," I managed to slur out. I was in a sensory overload with every feel of his warm touch. His hand was swirling on my bundle of nerves now and I bit down on my lip. The combined sensations sent me soaring into my orgasm. As I convulsed around him, I felt him pump in and out with all his strength and a string of profanities left his mouth as he climaxed inside of me. We lay there for a few minutes, staring into each other's eyes, thankful we had each other. We fell asleep locked in our loving embrace.

I was awoken the next morning by a soft cry coming through the baby monitor. My darling little boy was awake. The cry was quickly getting louder and louder. Damn those werewolf appetites. I threw on my silk robe and walked down the hall to JR's room. I grabbed the boppy pillow and threw it next to the rocking chair. I walked over to the crib and looked down into the perfect face of my son. He had stopped crying when I had opened the door. He had a big smile on his face that was making his emerald eyes sparkle up at me. I picked him up and walked over to have a seat in the rocking chair. I reached down and situated the boppy around my waist. I cradled JR in my arms allowing the boppy to support him too. My son reached for me with his little fingers. I began nursing him and he greedily drank it all down. I switched sides and he again drank everything my body offered. He let out the tiniest cry and I knew he was still hungry, so I lifted myself from the chair and carried him to the kitchen. I quickly fixed him a bottle of formula. He finished the bottle in no time and let out a huge belch for such a tiny body.

"That's my boy!" Jake exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Don't encourage him in that behavior Jake. I want him to have manners."

"Ness he's too young to understand me yet." Just as Jake said that JR reached up and touched my cheek. Jake's comment replayed in my mind.

"Oh my. Jake you might want to rethink that comment."

"Why?"

"Come here. JR, do the same thing for daddy." My son obeyed and touched his father's cheek. Jake's mouth fell open.

"Ness, he has your power. But how? I thought they were always unique. How does he have the same thing you do?"

"I don't know. But I think this will be a very interesting Christmas."

Jake held JR while I got dressed. Once I was in a pair of black leggings and a long cream colored tunic sweater, I took JR to dress him while Jake went to get ready. I was trying to dress him in a cute little sleeper that said "My first Christmas" (courtesy of Alice and overnight delivery) on the front. JR obviously didn't want to be in the outfit and was fighting me. He was getting angry. It was the first time I had seen him acting like this. Before I knew what happened he started shaking and a tiny light russet colored baby wolf was standing on the dressing table.

"JAKE! Get in here now. We have a huge problem!" Jake was in the door way in a matter of seconds. He looked at JR, looked at me, then burst out laughing.

"Oh Rose is going to love this! Ha." Jake continued laughing.

"Jake I don't see what is so funny about this. Our son is a wolf!"

"Calm down babe, I'll be right back." I could hear Jake strip out of his clothes in the hall and felt the change in the air as he phased. Into the room walked the giant russet wolf that was my husband. I knew he was talking to JR. Telling him to be a good boy and just lay down. JR let out a little yip then circled on the table and laid down. In a few minutes my son turned back into the sweet human boy. He looked up at my and was giggling. Jake left the room and was back, fully clothed, in less than thirty seconds.

"So I take it whenever he gets mad or upset that is going to happen?" I held up the pieces of the once cute outfit. "Well Alice will like getting new clothes to replace everything he is going to rip to shreds." Jake started laughing again.

"Yeah, I think it will happen every time he dislikes something, Ness. Well every time until he gets a bit older and learns to control it." I didn't know how I was going to handle this. Well time to head over to the house and get the rest of my family's take on this. I put him in a little t-shirt, a tiny pair of sweatpants, and a matching sweatshirt. He was all smiles now. I picked him up, grabbed Jake's hand with my free one, and walked up to the main house.

I was immediately assaulted by the smell of food when I got to the house. It smelled like a restaurant. When I looked in the kitchen there was enough food to feed and army set out. My mom and grandma were working quickly, perfectly in sync, preparing everything. I looked in the living room and saw that all the furniture had been removed and a huge table that could easily seat 50 was now occupying the space that the couches had been in last night.

"Merry Christmas. What is going on? Are we expecting an army, Mom?"

"Merry Christmas hunny. No, just a few werewolves and some other friends."

"Werewolves? What?" I looked at Jake and he just smiled.

"Merry Christmas Ness. I wanted to give you something special. So I went down to La Push and invited our friends and family to Christmas dinner here. Quil, Claire and their family are coming. Also Sam and Emily's daughters and their families, as well as Jared's family are coming. And of course I couldn't forget our actual family down there. Sarah, Ephraim, and Lizzie and their families will be here too." I couldn't believe it. I was going to get to see everyone at once, and they would all get to meet JR too. I squealed, Claire was coming, I had wanted to see her so bad, but with my pregnancy it wasn't easy for me to get down to see her. We had talked on the phone, but that was the same as it had always been.

"When do they get here?" I was so excited and my three family members in the room could just see it on my face.

"Give me my grandson and I'll tell you." Mom was right in front of me with her arms outstretched to take JR. I handed him over and she quickly answered me, "Around 2 dear." She was then lost in talking softly to my son. My dad came in the room and seemed surprised to see Jake and I there.

"Bella love. Why are you shielding everyone's thoughts in here?"

"I'm not." Everyone looked confused. I knew immediately who was doing it, and I understood now how he had my power.

"Dad walk over next to Mom and JR." He looked at me like I was nuts, but walked over there anyway. "Can you hear everything now?"

"Yes I can. Like I do when I'm under one of Bella's bubbles. I can hear all of you but not anyone else in the house. What is going on?"

"Its JR. I think he's a sponge, I don't really know what else to call him." He didn't really have my power, he had absorbed it. Just like he had absorbed the shape shifting and Mom's shield.

"Very interesting. A sponge, hmm?" Dad was pondering the idea, while Jake stared at me with wide eyes and a mouth agape.

"What do you mean by a sponge?"

"Jake don't you get it. You asked earlier how JR could have the exact same power as me, since no one we have ever known has the same vampiric power. His power isn't mine Jake. His power is to absorb what others can do. He will have any power he comes in contact with. So already he has my projection, Mom's shield, your shape shifting, and I'm sure Dad's mind reading."

"But the shape shifting is a part of him. He didn't absorb that."

"Yes it is a part of him that is not supposed to manifest until his teens. He is already phasing as a newborn. He absorbed the ability now, taking it directly from you."

"So when he gets near Alice and Jasper he'll have their powers too?"

"Actually I assume he already does. He's been around them the past three days."

"Great! Edward, you thought you had it tough as a parent when I imprinted on your daughter right away, and had her showing you everything she wanted through her touch. You've got nothing on me now. I'm going to have to deal with a son who can shape shift, see the future, read my mind, manipulate my emotions, all the while being able to hide it from you. This is going to be torture for the next however many years!" My father started laughing at Jake, but I knew just what he meant. If I had been scared before, I was terrified now. How was I going to manage this? I was going to be the worst mother in the world.

"No you're not Ness. And you are going to manage because you have the support of a loving husband and family. You will be fine Ness."

"Thank you Daddy. I needed to hear that. Mom, Grandma, do you need help with anything?"

"No, we're actually done for the moment. Let's go open presents. Call for your grandfather, aunts and uncles and meet us in the dining room." The couches had been moved into the dining room for the day. While everyone else headed in there, I went to the base of the stairs.

"Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, Grandpa! Time to open presents." As I went into the dining room, I was shoved out of the way by a short blur of black hair that was Alice, then a blonde blur that was Jasper, and finally a hulking blur that was none other than Emmett. Rose brought up the end and walked arm and arm with me into the room. Everyone had staked out a seat already. JR was now in Grandma's arms, smiling and gurgling at her. I saw him reach for her cheek. Whatever he showed her had her smiling and turning to me. She handed him off to me and I looked at her curiously.

"He wants you. All I saw in my mind when he touched my cheek was your face." We all took seats on the couches and chairs. Our gifts were quickly handed out and opened with gusto. Paper and bows were flying everywhere. All of my family had opened their presents and there was still a pile of gifts. Dad was reading my thoughts and knew I was confused by the pile yet. He informed me they were JR's. I didn't know what else could have possibly been bought for him. There was another huge pile in a separate corner of the room which turned out to be presents for all of our guests that were coming.

The day passed quickly. I helped my mother and grandmother finish the preparation for the dinner we were serving. Everyone started showing up around 1:30pm, right after I put JR down for a nap. The first quests to show up were Quil and Claire. Quil grabbed me into a hug that had I not been half-vampire would have broken me into pieces. Claire literally pried me out of her husband's embrace. She started squealing in my ear while she hugged me. I felt like it was the night before my wedding and we were both young again. Of course I looked like I hadn't aged at all.

"Where is that little boy of yours? I want to see him." The rest of the guests arrived with much the same request. When JR woke up just after dinner he was passed to each guest who treated him like a prince, which to them he really was, he was the chief's son. We all spent a nice evening visiting and opening gifts. Everyone left in the late evening. I went upstairs to feed JR in my dad's old room, which had been decorated into a beautiful guest bedroom by grandma. When I came back down stairs the giant table had been removed and the couches were back in place. I noticed a small, wrapped present sitting on my father's grand piano.

"Who present is that? I thought we got them all." I walked over to the raised platform, cradling JR in my one arm and reached for the gift with the other.

"Who's is it Ness?"

"Mine." I walked over to the couch and gave JR to Jake. I sat down next to them and opened the box. It was a familiar wooden box, just smaller than the previous two I had received. I gasped and dropped the box to the floor. "No, no, no, no, no, NO! Everything is now perfect." I noticed my father had picked up the box and was opening it. "Dad what's in it?"

"Plane tickets and a note. Ten first class tickets for a flight from Seattle to New York to Florence. The flight is for January 2nd."

"Dad, read the note."

"_Dearest Renesmee, __Buon Natale dear girl. How are you feeling? I would like to welcome your son to the world. I apologize for the bracelet I sent earlier, I guess he will have no interest in wearing that. Please tell your grandfather I appreciated the letter. I do miss my old friend. I hope I am not ruining your Christmas celebration or your vacation from yet another school year, but I would like you and your family to visit us in Italy. I have supplied tickets for your flight, and there will be a limousine waiting for you at the Florence airport to bring you to Volterra. I look forward to seeing how you have grown into a beautiful woman, since I have not seen you since you were a child. I also look forward to seeing the rest of your family and getting the opportunity to meet Jake and your son. See you and your family soon dear young one.__Aro__. _Ness, I know you have no interest in going to Italy, especially in taking JR there. However, we cannot ignore this request, or it will bring the entire guard on us. We have to go. It looks like we will be spending the rest of our school break in Italy."

I knew my father was right, that we had to go, you didn't ignore a request from Aro, but it didn't mean I had to like it. JR will not be leaving my arms that entire trip. I will do whatever I have to to keep him safe!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Tuscany (JPOV)

Christmas day had been interesting to say the least. We had figured out that my son absorbed every power he cam in contact with. It was not going to be easy raising him. We had all thought Ness was going to be difficult, but I had a feeling what we went through with her was going to be a cake walk compared to what was going to happen with JR. Carlisle still wanted to run some experiments to see how his talent worked. We were not sure yet if he had to touch the person or just be in close proximity to them. Carlisle was already making plans to have the Denali clan come for a visit to test JR. Eleazar and Kate would be our guinea pigs.

My present to Ness of having our extended family over was a huge success. She was so excited to see everyone and show off our amazing son. She had thoroughly thanked me that night. Although I wasn't sure if it was a thank you or a distraction from that night's events. The day had been great, but after everyone left, it turned to crap. Ness had noticed an unopened present.

It turned out it was those old Italian bloodbags again. They had, in not so many words, demanded a meeting with the family; much like a king would ask to meet with one of his noblemen. They wanted all eleven of us in Italy in little over a week. They had gone so far as to book the flight for us, which meant there was little we could do to avoid the trip.

When Edward finished reading the letter we all sat stunned for a minute. Once we regained ourselves ideas were thrown back and forth, immediately forming plans as to our course of action. It was decided that Bella would be keeping her shield on all of us for as long as possible. She had perfected it over the years and was able to encircle each of us separately, no more blanket. This meant we would be shielded without any of the Volturi falling under the shield as well. We were hoping to keep JR's power a secret from Aro for as long as we could. We all knew that as soon as he found out about it, he would want my son to be a part of his little collection of talented vamps.

The level of noise in the room had slowly started to get louder. Soon everyone was yelling at each other. The anger in the room was palatable; I could literally see it hanging in the air.

"Shit Jazz, cut that out! I know you like to mess with our emotions but I don't think now is really the right time." Edward screamed at his brother.

"It's not me!" Jazz screamed back. I felt a wave of calm hit me for a split second before the anger took over again. "I can't seem to get you all to calm down." I realized who it was. None of us were paying attention to JR, who I had laid in his playpen when I saw my wife unwrap that box. My son was throwing out his anger about being ignored. Before I could go over and calm him down I heard cloth rip and then watched as the playpen collapsed. Every head in the room turned at the noise. We all watched as my son, in wolf form, crawled out of the rubble.

"You have got to be FUCKING KIDDING me!" I just knew Rose would love to see my son this way. "I thought we already made sure he wasn't going to be a puppy with fur. DAMMIT!"

"Aunt Rose, language, please! I don't want curse words being the first thing my son says." Rose just glared at my wife.

"What's wrong Blondie? Don't love my son anymore, huh?" Everyone was cracking up; Carlisle and Esme were softly giggling with their hands over their mouths, Bella and Edward were outright laughing, Jasper was chuckling softly, Emmett's booming laugh was shaking the house, and the best reaction of them all was Alice was rolling on the floor, holding her stomach from laughing so hard. As I was watching Alice I felt a punch to my arm. "Ouch! Rose I think you broke my arm." She just smiled, walked over to Emmett, smacked him in the back of the head, and walked out of the room. I noticed Ness talking to Jazz. I heard her pleading with her Uncle.

"Please Uncle Jasper. Calm my son down, please? I would like a baby not a wolf cub." Rose strolled back in the room and laughed at Ness's comment.

"We would all like a baby not a cub, Jazz. Please do what she asks!" Rose ordered her brother. The calming waves Jasper sent to my son were so strong I knew the whole room felt them because we all got eerily quiet. It worked though and my son was back to a giggling little boy.

We finished up all the plans were would need to leave for an extended amount of time. Esme called the school to get us all excused for the next month for a family emergency over seas. Carlisle called the hospital and explained that an Uncle of his in Italy had gotten sick and needed the family's help for an undetermined amount of time. They quickly granted him a leave of absence. I called Quil and told him to watch the boys on the Rez very carefully now. There was a good chance that because I was stressed about the Italian vampires, it would trigger a new pack. Finally I called my nephew. Even though the house sat back from the road, Carlisle wanted someone to come by every few days and check on the house to ensure everything was fine. He, of course, wanted to know what was going on, and I told him a very short, abridged version of what was going on. Surprisingly, for once, he let me get away with not telling him everything.

Ness and I lay cuddled in our bed after our distraction, and discussed our son's power some more. We went through all different scenarios, and discussed how we were going to handle raising a son who was going to have access to all these different powers.

"Jake, I just realized if he just has to be near someone, he'll get all the powers from the Volturi. Jane's torture, Demetri's tracking, Alec's blinding ability. Oh my God, it is going to be horrible; we have to keep him away from Jane and Alec. He can not get those powers."

"Ness, I don't know that we will be able to prevent it. If he has to touch the person we should be ok because I won't let any of them close enough to touch him. But if that isn't how it works, there is no stopping it. From the way Aro talked in that letter we are going to be there for awhile. All we can do is remain clam and see what happens."

We spent the next week preparing. Esme cleaned the house from top to bottom and took all of the perishable food down to the Fork's soup kitchen. The rest of us packed for an extended stay in Italy. Alice, when not packing, was in a constant state of searching out our future. For some reason she was still being blocked, but it didn't stop her from looking anyway. We hired a limousine bus to take us to the airport, since none of us were in a mood to drive.

Our flight was non-eventful. I spent my time trying to keep my wife calm, while the rest of the family passed JR around playing with him. About halfway through the flight from Seattle to New York I had had enough of Ness's worrying. I turned to Jasper and begged him to switch seats with me. I knew he could sedate her for the flight. He quickly agreed, got out of his seat, sat next to my wife, and put her to sleep. She drifted in and out of consciousness the rest of both flights. Every time she started to wake up, Jasper put her under again. I cradled JR in my lap and told him stories about everything. I told him the legends of our tribe, I told him about La Push in general, Bella and Edward and myself before they were married, I told him funny stories about the rest of the family, about trips we had taken over the years, about family members who had passed on, just anything I could think about. I think it was more to calm me than him, but by the time we landed in Florence he was asleep in my arms.

Surprisingly, in all our world travels, this was an area of Italy I had never been to. We had been to Rome, and then traveled south into Sicily, but never north. We had avoided Tuscany because of Volterra. I was upset about that. Tuscany was a beautiful area, from the pictures I had seen, and I wanted to visit it, I just wish my first trip to the area was under better circumstances. When we left baggage claim there was a driver with a sign reading 'Cullen'. Just like Aro said there was a stretch black limo waiting for us.

Somehow during the drive I didn't notice the Tuscan countryside. I didn't see the rolling hills, the fields of sunflowers, or the huge hilltop villas. The limo was eerily quiet. Probably the quietest I had ever heard this family. Even JR, who had woken up as we exited the airport, was sitting quietly in his grandfather's lap. I think he was sensing the tension from the 10 in the car with him.

We started up a hill and as I looked out the window I was surprised to see a beautiful medieval walled city. Not even half of those in the car had been here before. Carlisle had lived with the Volturi for awhile a few centuries ago. The only others that had ever been to the city were Edward, Alice, and Bella. Edward had come to the city to reveal himself as a vampire to the humans in the city so the Volturi would kill him. It had been after Bella's only attempt at cliff diving as a human, and he had thought she was dead. Bella and Alice got to the city just in time to save him. Again, had I not been coming to visit at the request of this royal family, I would have loved Volterra. It just looked so magical.

We pulled up to a very old looking building. To be honest it looked like a castle, complete with round towers. It fits those that live inside. Standing in front of a very large wooden double door were four cloaked figures. One of them had a stack of cloaks in their arms. I could only assume there were eight of them, one for each of the vampires in the limo. The door of the limo opened a crack and the cloaks were tossed in unceremoniously, before the door was closed again. Those that had visited the city before reached into the pile and put on one of the dark colored cloaks, and the rest followed suit. Before donning his cloak, Edward handed my son to me. He placed the fabric over his head and arms, pulling it closed. Then he looked out the window and said "we're ready". With that the door was opened again and we were lead out of the limo, through the doors, and into what looked like a reception area for a huge corporation. Once the doors were closed the four that lead us in removed their hoods. I recognized them immediately: Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix. Quite the welcoming committee.

Welcome Cullen family to Volterra. It is nice to have you back Carlisle, Edward, Bella, and Alice." Jane said smiling her evil little smile. How someone so small and innocent looking could also look so evil was beyond me. Again Edward took point, since he could hear what she was thinking.

"Thank you Jane, your welcome is most appreciated." He nodded to her and her evil smile grew bigger. I knew she was telling him more than she was voicing.

"Your bags are being placed in some of the guest rooms as we speak. After you have met with the masters you will be shown to your accommodations."

"Thank you."

"They are waiting for you. So please follow me." Jane started walking down a hallway before any of us answered. Alec was at her side leading the way, while Demetri and Felix followed behind. They really didn't want any of us making a run for it.

"No Jake, they don't." Edward answered my unvoiced observation.

As we passed through one doorway the hall changed from corporate elegance, to medieval stone. It was ominous, lit by torches lining the wall every few feet. Before long we were at another heavy wood door. Jane knocked once. I heard a soft "enter", before she opened the door, ushering us in.

The room was circular and made of stone. I realized we were in one of the towers I had seen earlier. Sitting on what looked like thrones at the other side of the room were the three beings I feared most: Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Aro stood, and greeted us.

"Welcome, welcome. I am so very glad you could visit. Carlisle, it has been too long dear friend. I think we shall have a grand time while you are here, but first there are some things to discuss." Aro looked from Ness to me, and then to JR in my arms. He walked over and was standing directly in front of me. "Hello young one. It is very nice to meet you." I couldn't help but shiver as Aro reached one of his papery skinned hands towards my son.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Surprisingly good times (RPOV)

Of course it would be the most intimidating welcoming committee the Volturi could create: Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix. Pain, blindness, tracking, and muscle covered all of the bases to keep us in line. Please let JR have to touch someone to absorb their power, Jane's and Alec's powers were not something I wanted him to have.

Jane voiced a very cold welcome to us, before quickly leading us to the inner chamber to meet with the triumvirate. Demetri and Felix followed behind us, preventing our escape, not that any of us would have been stupid enough to try. When we were ushered in to a circular stone room I saw the objects of my hate sitting across the room. They sat on their thrones like the Kings they thought they were and my hate grew, what gave them the right to rule over all vampires. What I wouldn't give to knock them off their pedestal.

Aro stood and was halfway across the room in a matter of seconds before he welcomed us. I saw him look to me, then Jake, before finally settling on JR. I heard him say, "Hello young one. It is very nice to meet you," before he reached a translucent hand towards my son. No, he can't touch him, I won't allow it. Before I could react I felt a hand on my arm, I followed the hand to an arm and up to my father's face. He was pleading me with his eyes to stay where I was. I knew he was right in stopping me and I relaxed as I watched the scene in front of me unfold. Aro's hand had just reached my son's, and JR was gripping one of his fingers as Aro shook it up and down.

"Bella, you're not shielding him, are you my dear?"

"No Aro, I'm not."

"How interesting, I see he takes after his grandmother to a point then. I'm not able to see anything of his mind, just like when I met you Bella." JR released Aro's finger, sensing something from him, and Aro reached out to touch his cheek. "Such a sweet, good natured child," Aro mused as he made contact with the skin on JR's cheek. I heard a gasp from my father, and looked to see a very stunned expression on his face. He was seeing something in his head. I turned back to Jake and JR. My normally giggling little boy was now very serious, almost angry looking. OH NO! Not now. Not Here! However I knew it was too late when I heard the fabric of his tiny shirt and pants rip. SHIT, FUCK, NO! What is Aro going to do? Jake was now holding the cute little wolf cub that was JR when he was upset or angry. A cute little wolf cub that was snapping his little snout at Aro. I heard Jake chastise his son, not much that is going to do now Jake! But my fears over Aro were short lived when, even as JR took another snap at him, he started laughing. "Ah, and I see the Quileute DNA was increased with the vampire DNA. The boys of your tribe don't usually start phasing until their teens, right Jacob? Well, he looks like he will be a handful and keep all of you on your toes. He is adorable like this though." I heard Rose snort at that. Is she out of her mind? I had to admit though I found it odd that Aro found him adorable as a wolf. "As I said in my letter, I wanted to give you a chance for a vacation as well as have the opportunity to welcome JR to our world. I will admit, I was curious as to his power, I am relieved that he seems to only have an inaccessible mind and his tribal shape shifting ability. I'll have Jane show you to your rooms. Please relax, I promise you I, nor my brothers, have any ulterior motives. Edward, care to confirm for your family that my intentions are honorable?" My father nodded his head.

"He is just hoping we are able to have a wonderful vacation. He knows that we don't get enough time away from our human charade and wants us to take this opportunity to enjoy ourselves out of the public eye."

"So, would you please stay? At least for a few days and enjoy some time away from prying human eyes."

"Thank you Aro, we would be honored to stay my friend. It will give us a chance to catch up." My grandfather was always so formal in certain situation; it reminded me that he was a couple of centuries old.

"Most delightful! Jane, please show the Cullen's to their accommodations." Jane entered the room from the door we had been ushered through earlier.

"Yes Master. Please follow me." We exited the room behind Jane. We were efficiently shown to the most extravagant rooms I had ever seen, and I had stayed in some doozies in my time. Jake and I were the last shown to our room. "Master gave you two the only room with a separate sitting room and bedroom. Master also made sure there was a crib in the room for your son. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you Jane," I answered politely, no need to provoke her. I did not want to be writhing on the floor in pain. She turned on her heel and promptly left the room. I looked around and felt like I was in a museum. The Volturi most certainly saw themselves as royalty and the room we were staying in proved that. The room looked like it had been copied out of some Italian castle. I knew without a doubt that the couches, settees, and chairs in the sitting area were 15th century originals. I walked to a corner where there was a beautiful carved wooden piece. As I got closer I realized what I had thought was an ornate table was really the crib for JR. I turned my son around in my arms and looked right in his eyes. "You will not phase and ruin this piece of furniture, do you understand me?" He just started giggling, and I knew he understood me. When I looked in the bedroom I tried to figure out how I was going to convince myself to sleep in the antique canopy bed. There was no way I was going to be comfortable sleeping or even sitting on these things. The items were priceless and I was terrified of breaking something.

About twenty minutes later I finally had settled onto one of the settees in the sitting area with JR. He was giggling and gurgling, I had a feeling he would be talking in only a couple of weeks. I was so relaxed I was starting to fall asleep when there was a knock on our door. As I started to get up Jake waved me off and opened the door. Standing in the hallway were my parents and my grandfather. Everyone came in and sat in the other couches and chairs the room offered.

"You look tired Ness, the jetlag is finally catching up with you. Please take a nap once we have finished speaking. We'll take JR and keep him busy." My father, always the overbearing vampire poppa, but I'll do as you ask. "Funny Ness and thank you."

"Edward was is this about? You all look so serious."

"Well Jake, we no longer have to worry about how JR copies other's powers. Our interaction with Aro solved the mystery. There was nothing when Aro was standing near him, or when he touched him the first time. However when Aro touched JR's cheek I saw every single thought that he had ever had. It really is an amazing power, the things that he has seen and thought over his couple thousand years is extraordinary. That's how I was truthfully able to say he really had no ill thoughts for us staying here right now. I've seen the discussions with Marcus and Caius. None of them wish us any harm right now. They had assumed, mostly with help from their new psychic, that he was going to have more powers than were shown today." My father looked right at JR before he continued. "Good Job today bud, you did exactly what we had talked about in the car. I'm proud of you Jarred Robert." JR was all smiles as he looked over at his grandfather.

"So we have nothing to worry about right now?" I was a bit leery of everything being perfect.

"For now."

My family left the room, taking JR with them. Jake and I looked at me and smiled. He walked over and lifted me from the settee before carrying me into the room. We both undressed and crawled into bed beneath the golden satin comforter. Jake pulled me into a spoon next to him. I was so warm and comfortable I fell asleep in my husband's loving embrace.

I was awoken a couple hours later by some soft kisses on my neck and shoulder. I looked over my shoulder right into the eyes of my beloved. He took the opportunity to kiss my lips.

I spun in his arms so I could easily look him in the eyes.

"Hi," I said. "How long have you been up?"

"A couple of minutes. I've told you I always liked watching you sleep." He had told me that, but I usually didn't catch him doing it. More often than not I fell asleep before him and he would watch me before sleep over took him. While I was thinking, Jake started kissing my neck again, moving from my ear towards my collarbone. He then started across it to the other side of my neck, where he headed up to my other ear. A soft moan escaped my lips and I felt him smile.

"Ness, you realize this is the first time we've been alone in weeks without having to worry about JR," Jake whispered into my ear before sucking on my earlobe. My only response was another moan. Jake took that as his cue and started running his arm up and down my one side, grazing the edge of my breast. I shivered from the pleasure he was evoking in me and my nipples hardened. Through my hooded eyes I saw his smile increase at the reaction his ministrations were getting from me. He grabbed my waist and turned so I was lying on top of him. I could immediately feel his arousal against my stomach, since we had both stripped naked before crawling in bed earlier.

Jake started kissing me again. These kisses were more passionate than before, and I reacted in kind. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and slid my tongue along it. He opened his mouth and I took the invitation to have our tongues dance together. His hands had started to roam now and I could feel his feather light touches moving down my back. When he reached my ass he grabbed it in both hands and squeezed, eliciting a purr from me that his mouth quickly took in. I felt his one hand move back up and in-between to tease my nipple while the other remained locked on my backside. When his thumb flicked my nipple I broke our kiss with a loud hiss.

"Jake, I need you…inside me…now!" I knew he could feel how wet I already was for him when I ground my hips into his. He returned my earlier hiss with a growl of his own. I saw him reach over onto the bedside table and grab something I hadn't noticed there earlier. I realized it was a condom. I looked at him quizzically.

"I love JR, but I would like a little time between your pregnancies. I want some time to enjoy our new family before adding to it." I just shook my head yes. He rolled us over so I was on my back before sitting up to roll the condom down his hard length. Once it was on I grabbed him and pulled him to me again. I captured his mouth with mine, feeling like I could devour him whole. While our mouths fought with each other, he plunged into me, completely filling me. He just sat there for a moment allowing us to feel the wholeness of being one. Then he started to move. I broke our kiss, panting for air. Jake was trying to be sweet and move slowly, drawing out our pleasure, but right now, that wasn't what I wanted. I raked my nails down his chest, receiving another growl from him. I started bucking my hips up harder and faster, trying to urge him on. Instead he laid a hand on my hips, holding me down.

"Please Jake. Harder! Please!" I begged. I would get what I wanted since I knew he could never deny my pleas. I was right. He released my hip and started plunging into me at a faster rate, going in as far as my body would allow him. I felt my pleasure building, as Jake hit my sweet spot. As he continued to pound into me I felt his hand go to where we were connected. He rubbed his thumb into my clit, pushing me over the edge in a matter of seconds. I felt my muscles clench around him, and I screamed his name. He continued to plunge into me while I rode out my orgasm. As I was finally coming down from my high, I felt Jake tense then cry out my name. It was the strangest sensation to not feel his orgasm spill into me. He collapsed on top of me, both of us panting, trying to catch our breaths. Jake finally pushed himself up and pulled out of me. I watched him stand and head towards the bathroom. I quickly jumped up and followed him.

Once there I pulled Jake into the shower. He took special care soaping up my body, and I did the same to him. We dressed in warm weather clothes. I was excited to be out of the dreariness of Forks, even if it meant being in Volterra. We found JR in my parent's room, surrounded by my family members. Alice came bounding over to me right as we walked in the door.

"You will never guess what he did. Rose wanted to barge in and wake you, I told her to leave you alone unless she wanted to see more of Jake than she would probably like."

"Yuck, Aunt Alice. Is nothing sacred in this family? Why did Rose want to wake us? What did JR do?"

"HE ROLLED OVER!" My entire family screamed at once. I missed one of my son's first milestones? I am not sleeping any more unless he is sleeping first.

"Watch he loves doing it now. JR, show mommy and daddy what you can do." Emmett was the one putting my son on his back in the middle of the room. As soon as Em stepped away from him, JR flipped onto his belly. Wow, that was just amazing.

"Just wait Ness. He'll flip back too." My dad pointed out to me. Just as he finished telling me JR was on his back once again.

"So, do you think the Volturi have stuff to baby proof this place with? I have a feeling JR is going to be crawling soon." Rose had a point. If he started crawling here, it would take all 10 of us to keep him out of trouble.

"Probably not. When do you think they have ever had a baby in here? My guess is never. Did you happen to catch a glimpse of the crib they want JR to sleep in? I'm afraid of putting him in it because if he happens to phase he'll ruin what I'm sure is a priceless antique." I said rather harshly.

We sat around talking for a few more hours. JR fell asleep at some point but slept soundly in my mother's arms. I think she was enjoying having a baby around again. I know she always felt like she was robbed of the experience of raising a baby since I grew up so quickly. At least JR will age a bit more slowly. We discussed our plans for the next few days while we stayed in Volterra. My grandfather informed us that there was a large courtyard that was protected on three sides by the Volturi's home and the third by the wall to the city. We would all be able to lie out in the sun and enjoy the Tuscan weather. My father made sure to tell Jake and me some nice places to visit that were only a short drive from the town. He knew this was our first visit to Tuscany and he wanted to make the most of it. He explained Aro also wanted us to enjoy the area and had told them there would be a car, with driver, ready whenever we wanted to go sightseeing.

We spent our first full day lying around the courtyard on a couple of blankets. JR kept flipping himself back and forth, giggling like a crazy little man. The guys were having fun kicking around a vampire proofed soccer ball that the Volturi had provided. It was specially design for them. Apparently, the entire guard enjoyed a game of soccer every month. As the sun started to set Heidi came out with a message for the family.

"The masters would like for you to accompany them, and the rest of us, to the opera in two nights. Oh and Alice, Aro knows this means that you will want to go shopping for gowns for you and the girls. He has arranged for you to have a private flight out to Milan tomorrow, and do not take your credit cards, Aro is informing every designer in Milan that anything you want is to be billed to us. He has also arranged for a tailor to come visit the men here to fit them for new tuxedos."

"YAY! Thank you Heidi. That is just perfect. We would love to join them." Alice screamed at the gorgeous Volturi guard member. Of course she would love a trip to Milan, fashion capital of Italy. "Heidi, what are we seeing? I'd like to be able to pick out dresses that will enhance the show, not fight with it."

"We're seeing La Boehme." Alice just got even more excited and started clapping her hands. It was one of the few Italian operas I hadn't seen yet. I knew the story, thanks to Alice and my mother making me watch the movie _RENT. _The original Broadway musical was based on the opera, changed around a bit mainly to fit in with the modern society of the late 20th century. My aunt and mother had made me hate that movie, having to watch it over and over. They could sing every song in it, and would never sit through the movie without uttering the songs. Being forced to watch the movie had turned me off from seeing the opera it was based on. No getting out of this.

The next morning my aunts, grandmother, mother, and I boarded a private plane on a small runway just outside of Volterra. We were informed the flight would take about 30-45 minutes. This would give us plenty of time to shop. Alice literally pulled us out of the plane and into the waiting limo. The driver closed the door for us and got into the driver's seat. He turned around and addressed us.

"Signoras, I was given an agenda on where to take you today. The order of the visits is Armani, Prada, Gucci, Valentino, e Versace. I was informed that Signora Alice might have some other places she would like to visit."

"Sì, vorrei anche fermarsi a Cavalli e Fiorucci per abiti. Poi vorrei andare a noi Abate, Fendi, e Ferragamo per le scarpe e altri accessori."

"Naturalmente la signora Alice. Ci sarà ora il nostro cammino."  
"Grazie."  
"Sei il benvenuto, Signora."

Alice is so considerate. Even though the driver was speaking flawless English, she switched to Italian for him. That was one of the perks of being around so long, we all spoke multiple languages that

Armani didn't have much in the way of gowns for us. Alice only went into Prada for shoes, and they had a poor selection high heels, which made her leave quickly. The next boutique we hit was Gucci. We were met at the door by six employees who ushered us into a large, private room located in the back of the store. They already had a large collection of gowns pulled out for us. None of the gowns appealed to Mom, Grandma, Alice, or me; they were all a bit to abstract looking, not distinguished enough. Rose found a very flattering dress. It is silk jersey material, one shoulder gown, with a side flute. The fabric is a geometric pattern in multiple shades of purple, as well as tan and white. She looked stunning. Alice pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture. She had told Heidi that as the gowns were found she would send a picture so our husband's tuxes would match what we were wearing. The dress was wrapped up and we were told it was being shipped over to the plane. We thanked the staff and headed out. The limo took us to Valentino.

As soon as I stepped in the store I felt more at home. This was more my style. Again we were met by what I could assume was most of the shop's staff and led to a private room. The staff started pulling off gowns they felt would look perfect on us and would complement, not outshine, our beauty. There were a few gowns that caught my eye, but nothing that made me want to jump up and down. Mom felt the same way. Alice and Grandma found their dresses though. Alice's is a silk chiffon, strapless gown. The fabric was pulled into a circular ruched knot just below the bust. It set off Alice's dark hair and pale skin beautifully. I snapped a picture with her phone to send to Heidi. While she changed out of the dress, Grandma put on hers. It is a strapless, cream colored chiffon gown. The fabric on the entire gown was pleated. On the bodice the pleats are vertical. The skirt is multiple tiered layers, with the pleats in a circular, vertical patter running from mid front around one hip to the mid back. There are five tiers to one hip, then six in on the opposite hip, before it repeats, down to the floor. Alice again snapped a picture and sent both pictures to Heidi. The dresses were wrapped up and we were told they would be on the plane waiting for us. The limo took us to Alice's two choices for dresses and they were not Mom and my style at all. We didn't even go into the shops, the window displays were enough to turn us around.

We finally arrived at what is probably my favorite Italian designer, Versace. I had always loved the designs from this house, even when I was still a little girl. My love for Versace started when Alice took me to Paris's Fashion Week when I was four years old, I looked like I was 10. The Versace runway show started and I was a goner. Alice had to lift me up and carry me from the room when the show was finished. When Alice told me that Gianni and Donatella were vampires, they were my new idols. Of course, Gianni supposedly died in 1997, eleven years before I was even born. Donatella's death was faked in 2036 when the plane she was traveling in crashed in the ocean. I however knew that both the Gi and D were still the creative minds behind every new line, they just used human figure heads for public events. In the boutique we were again greeted by an entourage of sales associates. When we entered the two other customers were quickly, but politely, shoved out the door which was then locked. Shades on the front windows and door were pulled. I saw one of the employees walk behind a counter and press what looked to be a call button. No sooner did she walk back around the counter a hidden door in the wall opened up. Out of the door walked my two idols. I knew I was smiling ear to ear.

"Buon pomeriggio famiglia Cullen. Alice, carissimi, è così bello vedere voi. Eventuali nuovi modelli per noi di prendere un picco a? Noi facciamo mancare il vostro abbigliamento." _Good afternoon Cullen family. Alice, dear, it is so good to see you. Any new designs for us to take a peak at? We do miss your clothing. _Gianni addresses us in his native Italian, he knows we all understand. Italian is one of the five languages the whole family knows, as well as Spanish, French, Latin, and Japanese.  
"Forse mi verrà aperta una nuova casa al più presto. Mi è stato fatto a lungo e fare l'amore con lei concorrenti." _Maybe I'll open a new house soon. I have been gone to long and I do love competing with you_. This was news to me, Alice wanted to open a new design house? Sweet, I would get to model again. Maybe she could do a baby line that JR could model.  
"La concorrenza è sempre divertente. Ness, si sono sviluppati. Lei sembra, più ampia, più femminile." _The competition is always fun. Ness, you have grown. You seem, fuller, more womanly_. D is always so observant.

"Sì D, ho avuto un bambino ragazzo a destra prima di Natale." _Yes D, I had a baby boy right before Christmas._

"COSA!?! Come meravigliosa! Quindi, chi ancora ha bisogno di vestiti. Conoscere Alice è stato salvato il meglio per ultimo, ma sono sicuro che la maggior parte di voi hanno già trovato quello che volevi." _What? How wonderful! So, who still needs dresses? Knowing Alice you saved the best for last, but I am sure most of you already have found what you wanted_. I knew Gi would be excited to hear this, he loved children.  
"Che sono Ness e Bella. Il tuo lavoro magia!" _Ness and Bella are it. Work your magic! _Thanks Alice, it's like mom and I are lost causes, ugh.

"Ness, Bella. You will look fantastico. Donnas." Gi snapped his fingers and pointed to Mom and me. The staff of 10 disappeared and were back in less than a minute with a dress in each hand. Half went to one side of the room, half to the other. "Bella, Donatella will be helping you over there. Ness, siete il mio, piccolo" _Ness, you are mine, little one. _Mom and I were dresses in different gowns. Gi kept commenting on how much nicer my new body was, that the dresses fit me better now. He halted at one point when I heard Donatella tell my mother that is the dress. I turned and looked at what my mother was wearing. She had on a black silk chiffon, deep "V" neck, halter dress. The front was a faux wrap with a ruched tie at the waist. The skirt was two tiered and swung gracefully when Mom walked. Alice snapped a picture. Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to Gianni holding a gown. He was just smiling and I knew this is the dress he wanted me to wear. I did like the color and the material, lavender silk. I was taken out of the current dress I was wearing, a short black cocktail dress, and the lavender silk was draped over my head. The silk slid down my body. There was only one shoulder, and as Gi zipped me up, I had to admit it fit like a glove. It was ruched across the middle, and cinched at the left hip, then flowed to the floor.

"Perfecto Renesmee." _Click_. I guess this was my dress since Alice just snapped the photo. _Ding_. And sent it to Heidi.

"I love it Gi. Grazie!"

"Of course, piccolo, it is just you." We said our goodbyes to Gianni and Donatella. Gi told us the dresses would be on the plane, while we went shoe shopping. We quickly found heels that matched each dress. Heidi called while we were on our way for some jewelry and other accessories and informed us that Aro was going to give us access to the Volturi's jewelry collection. Since we didn't have to shop anymore, we asked the driver to take us back to the airport. We arrived back in Volterra in a little over an hour. When the car pulled up to the door it was opened for us. Heidi was there waiting for us.

"I hope you all enjoyed Milan. If you'll follow me, the tailor is here now working on the men's suits." Alice started jumping up and down clapping; I knew the possibility of not getting to dress the men of our family was killing her. It looked like she was getting that opportunity. We walked into what appeared to be a conference room. My grandfather, father, uncles, husband, even my son, were in varying stages of dress in suits and tuxedos. Every outfit had white chalk marks on it, and pins were sticking out of so many places they looked like pin cushions. The tailor finished quickly, and true to her word, each of their outfits matched our dresses. Jake and I took JR up to our room. We quickly put him to bed, and then crawled in bed ourselves. I was exhausted from the shopping and was soon fast asleep.

The following day was a blur. Alice was in just past dawn to whisk me away for a day of Renesmee Barbie. The Cullen women, along with Hiedi, Gianna, and the Volturi's new human secretary, Serena, all left for a day at the local spa. It seems that everyone associated with the Volturi were going tonight. Serena and I were doted on by the spa staff since everyone else just wanted to lie in the different mud and soothing baths offered. I inquired at one point why Jane, Athenodora, and Sulpicia weren't joining us. Heidi answered me.

"Well the mistresses don't like going out during the day at all. They are both very conscious of how they look, being as old as they are. Even though the humans here in Volterra would never question them, they don't feel beautiful in the day with their skin color anymore. Jane doesn't like pampering, she feels it is too human of an activity. I also think she doesn't feel women should act like this, she is very much stuck in her 18th century mind set as you will see by her dress later."

The morning was spent in the different treatments, pretty much alone. The afternoon we all came back together to have manicures, pedicures, and our hair and makeup done. Our dresses were described to the salon staff by either Alice or Heidi so our makeup and hair would match perfectly. Once back in the castle Volturi, as I started calling it, we were taken by Heidi into a huge vault. When the lights in the room were turned on I was astounded by the sights. The inside of the vault was the size of a ranch home, and other than two small aisles on either side of the room, it was covered in display cases housing more jewelry than I had ever seen. The cases stretched from floor to ceiling. This collection would rival the crown jewels of every monarchy in Europe; I think even combined they would come nowhere close to this collection.

"You can have your pick out of any of the items. The mistresses have already chosen their pieces for the evening. Go find what you want." We all looked at Alice who made quick work of them room, pointing at piece after piece for each of us. We all ended up with necklaces, earrings and rings that accentuated our outfits.

We were returned to our rooms. Alice had all of us come into her room to dress so she could approve of our appearances. She said the men were getting dressed in my parents' room and would meet us downstairs in time to leave.

We were dressed in no time at all and I heard a knock on the door. It was Heidi and Demetri to escort us downstairs. When we reached the foyer we had arrived in a few days before I was stunned speechless by the amount of bodies in the room. We were going to take up more than half the opera theater. I saw the rest of my family, all looking quite dashing in their suits and tuxes. The most dashing by far was my son, who looked beyond adorable in a tiny tux that matched his father's. The entire group was escorted out to waiting limos. We rode with Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, Athenodora, and Marcus. I noticed most of the guard getting into the limo behind ours, and immediately knew what Heidi had been talking about earlier. Jane was in a floor length long sleeved gown. The dress's collar came up her neck like a turtle neck shirt. The only skin exposed was that on her face as even her hands were covered by gloves.

I assumed correctly in that we would take up half of the theater. We were escorted with our hosts into one of the premier box seats. The rest of the high ranking guard sat in the two boxes behind ours, while the remainder of those that came with us took up some of the best regular seats in the house. Aro and his brothers were treated like gods by the opera house staff, and even the conductor acknowledge our box and waited for a nod from the triumvirate before beginning. Aro told us all to enjoy the show.

When La Boheme was over, I was surprised at how much I liked it. I was pleasantly surprised. I easily followed along with what was happening. The music was beautiful. I was happy we had decided to stay in Volterra for a few days after all. This was a great experience, seeing an Italian composer's opera in a small Italian opera house.

The rest of our time in Volterra was spent relaxing, and running after JR, as he did start crawling. It was amazing how quickly a week flew by. It seems our friendship with the Volturi was re-established and they no longer saw us as a threat. My grandfather decided it was time for us all to get back to our lives in Forks, be it work or school. After saying our goodbyes and climbing into the limo to make our way back to the airport, we were all stunned when Aro peeked his head in for one last comment.

"Thank you again for coming to see us Cullen family. It was nice to have you visit. One warning before you go," Oh no! What is this about? "We will be keeping an eye on you. If anything jeopardizes the secrets of our world, you will be hearing from us again." With that the door was closed and the limo pulled out, taking us to the plane that would take us home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Life goes on and on

(RPOV)

We returned from Italy and things got back to normal. Well as normal as they could for a bunch of vampires, a hybrid, and a shape shifter pretending to be human teenagers in high school. While Jake and I were at school, Esme took care of JR for us. She absolutely loved it, in time. The first day we went to school after returning from Italy I came home to Esme dry sobbing; her eyes glistening with tears that could never fall. When I asked her what was wrong, she said JR was reminding her of the child she lost so many years before; the child that had caused her to jump off the cliff. I told her that if it was too much for her I'd claim to be "homeschooled" so I could stay home with my son. She said non-sense, she was happy to remember everything. Because of her child dying she had found Carlisle, and this family. Without her past, she wouldn't have the wonderful family she has now, so she wouldn't have it any other way.

No one at school could even tell I had given birth. I slowly started wearing less of the loose clothing and everyone assumed I had dieted everything off, especially since I was back to eating barely anything at lunch. Ryan Newton kept trying to go on a date with me. Jake finally took matters into his own hands and told the boy to step off if he wanted to keep possession of all his extremities. The other men of my family had to ignore advances from every girl in the school. Rose just had to start glaring at girls for them to back off of Emmett. Mom and Alice were more subtle, that was until Liz Crowley made a move for Dad one day and Jasper the next. The following day, Mom and Alice confronted her in the hall. I never did catch what they said to her, all I know was she left our family alone after their little discussion.

We slowly figured out the rate at which JR was growing. He was growing slower than I had, but still at an accelerated rate. When compared to the growth records Carlisle had taken of me we figured out JR should reach his maturity in 13 years. Now I knew what my mom felt when she found out I would reach my maturity so quickly. Even though we were getting about twice the time with JR that the family got with me, it is still too soon.

This was our life for the next few years. I only had to spend two and a half years faking my way through high school and wishing I could be at home with my beautiful boy. I did get a whole year at home with him while Jake finished his senior year. As JR grew we explained the importance of not using the powers he had obtained. All of our friends visited us over the years: the Denali coven, the Irish coven, the Amazon Coven, and even the Egyptian coven. When they visited JR was not allowed to touch any of those with powers. I really didn't need him having the power to shock me or change the weather. And I most certainly didn't want him getting Zafrina's projection power, he would be able to get away with almost anything. After Jake, my parents, and Alice graduated from Forks High we traveled for a bit, visiting our friends all over the world. We spent time in Alaska. Eleazar taught JR history, and Spanish. Garrett would take him for walks and tell him things I'd rather he not learn. Kate, Tanya, and Carmen spoiled him as much as his aunts. They would even call him a heartbreaker and mini-flirt. We spent time with Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam in Ireland. They taught JR all kinds of Irish crafts and dances. We were given tours of the pyramids by Ben and Tia. We even made our way to South America to visit the Amazons and Nahuel and his sisters. While we traveled the world with JR for two years, my parents and grandparents remained in Forks. Carlisle continued working at the hospital and my parents went to the University of Washington in Seattle. The town thought Rose and Emmett had gone off to Harvard and Yale respectively, but they were actually spending time together in Australia. Alice and Jasper were hiding in New York, which wasn't far off from what the town thought. Alice was supposedly at New York University studying fashion, and Jasper was at Colombia for history. Jazz really was at Colombia for history, tormenting the professors by correcting their inaccuracies about different events. Alice though, was designing and launching a new fashion line, just like Gi wanted her to. We returned to Forks for a few years. My grandfather installed a security system to prevent any of the town folks from making an unexpected visit. He left the hospital, and for the first time in my entire life he didn't work. We stayed out of the public eye and lived happily in our three separate homes, visiting frequently. JR had a very well rounded education, just like I had. Every family member took subjects they excelled in and taught him everything they knew. He learned quickly and retained everything.

I was just amazed at how sweet, loving, and well behaved my child was. I expected some sort of bad behavior, or using his powers like he knew he shouldn't, but he never did. He rarely used his powers and I was very proud of him for that. Jake did teach him how to manage his wolf side, and keep himself reined in. I believed that this was one reason we did not receive another threatening letter from the Volturi.

Birthdays, of course, were a big deal and my son did not want for anything. He was dressed in the latest fashions and had every new electronic any kid could want. As years progressed the whole family came back to the estate in Forks. As it neared JR's 10th birthday we all decided we wanted to get back to our human charade. We decided a move to the East Coast was in order. So we yet again packed all of our belongings up, even our precious cars were packed up this time. We were flying to Philadelphia, while all of our belongings were driven cross country to our new home just outside Allentown, PA.

(JRPOV)

"Mmmooooooom!!!" Why wouldn't she listen to me?

"Jarred Robert, stop your whining right now."

"But Mom. Everyone else is getting to go to school. I want to go too. Even Pop-pop said I was growing slow enough now that I could go." Why was she arguing with me so much? I just wanted to act normal. I wanted to meet people outside of my family. Finally I grabbed my mother's arm and showed her everything I wanted, and how happy I would be. Before I was done I felt her jerk her arm out of my grasp, stupid half vampire moms. She glared at me and I knew what was coming now.

"Don't you dare use my power against me, JR. How many times have I told you not to use those powers you have? You know better. And I know exactly what your great-grandfather has said. I, and your father, have said no. Not yet."

"Don't pull me into this Ness. I didn't say no. I think he should get out and make some friends. He has never known anyone outside of this family." I saw my mom open her mouth to protest but dad stopped her with one finger up, "And don't you dare tell me he has friends outside of this family. The only people other than our family that he knows are the other Vampire covens that this family is close to. He needs to go out and meet children his own age. I think he needs to be enrolled in the local middle school. I remember someone else wanting to make some human friends after her parents kept her hidden away for themselves for so long." Mom sighed, she knew dad was right. Grammy and Grandpop walked in then, and I knew they had heard the entire discussion.

"Ness, Jake is right dear. You are denying JR the exact same thing we denied you. He needs to socialize with people outside of this family and that aren't a few hundred years old. I know it is tough letting your baby grow up, but it is time to let him do that." My grandmother is the greatest!

"Fine! He can go. But," she was staring me down again, "if I find out that you are doing anything you shouldn't be, there will be consequences young man. I think your grandfather or maybe your great-grandfather needs to tell you what is expected of you, and how careful you must be."

"Come on bud. Let's go talk to Pop-pop together. We'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Can Uncle Em come? I know he has all kinds of stories about school-"

"NO. YOUR UNCLE WILL NOT BE INCLUDED IN THAT DISCUSSION. Do you hear me Dad?" Time to let the shield down. _Such a party pooper_. My grandpop nodded his head. _Aww, grandpop, sneak Uncle Em in, please!_

"Stop whining JR!" Shit, ratted out again. As we left the room I knew my mother heard that. Damn!

"Powers JR. No video games for a week." I grumbled as we walked to Pop-pop's office and could hear my favorite uncle grumbling about losing his video game buddy for a week. The talk with the two patriarchs of the family was pretty boring. It was rule after rule. Telling me what I was and wasn't allowed to do, how I had to handle things, and most importantly what my back story was. I was my dad's younger brother, grandpop wanted to have me be Nana and Pop-pop's son, but my skin was too dark compared to theirs to be believable. I couldn't wait to start school. This was going to be fun.

*FOUR YEAR LATER*

"JR wake up, you are going to be late. School starts in 20 minutes and I'm going to have just enough time to get you there before I have to get to my own classes at the university." God I wish she would stop babying me already. I was a grown man, well in terms of my aging I was. My mom still saw me as her baby boy, even though I was a foot and a half taller than her, and could pass for her older brother. I thought when my little sisters were born last year that I would get a break, I was so wrong. My mom, dad, Uncle Em, Uncle Jazz, Aunt Rose, and Grandpop had graduated last year when I was a freshman. Grammy and Aunt Alice were seniors this year while I was starting my sophomore year. The summer before their senior year my parents decided it was time to expand our family. My twin baby sisters were born three days before school had started. Nana would be taking care of them for the next few years while my parents played out the human charade here in Pennsylvania. Kristina and Katelyn were adorable girls, I loved my sisters. Kris was telekinetic, and enjoyed, even as a baby, messing with the family by keeping things away from them. She already gave mom and dad a hard time; at least I was still playing the part of the perfect son, even if I was no longer acting that way. Kate was very quiet and shy, which fit her force field/invisibility power. She would disappear for hours on end trying to hide from different family members. Uncle Em had turned it into a game with her, and it was one of the only times she would laugh and giggle, the rest of the time she was so serious.

"I'm up, I'm up. And you don't have to push me out the door. I'm sure Aunt Ali hasn't left yet, I'll catch a ride with her." Sure enough the evil little pixie's voice came floating up to my room.

"Ten minutes JR. Then I am leaving whether you are ready or not!"

"Gotta run Mom. See you later." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran into my closet. Due to Aunt Ali's love of fashion my walk in closet was like a mini department store. I grabbed a shirt that I thought smelled ok from the floor, slid into a fresh pair of jeans I pulled from a drawer, and threw on my sneakers. I ran for my bathroom, quickly washing my face, and putting on a dash of cologne before running down to my Aunt's Porsche.

"Nice Job JR, five minutes to spare. Run in and grab yourself some breakfast. Although I am disappointed you couldn't at least grab a clean shirt. It doesn't smell but it is all wrinkled." I laughed as I ran into the kitchen. Nana handed me three breakfast sandwiches, and told me to scoot. I was back in the Porsche in plenty of time and even succeeded in not getting any crumbs in her car as she speed towards our high school. As I got out of the car and ran for my friends I yelled back to my aunt.

"Thanks Ali. Later." I was soon in front of the school's doors meeting up with my friends.

"Have fun JR." I looked back to see what she meant. This was school, it wasn't fun, especially when I could have taught the classes better than the teachers. She just had this small smirk on her face. I knew she had seen something, but when I tried to tap into her mind it was useless, she was reciting the works of Edgar Allen Poe in her head, in Portuguese. Hated that author, hated that language more. Damn she knows I'm using my powers when I shouldn't be.

"JR, dude. Your sisters are hot. Can't you convince any of them to date me?" Josh was still a bit delusional when it came to my "sisters".

"First off Josh, they are not my sisters. And second, they are each already dating someone seriously." Josh just couldn't get the hint, even after evil looks from both of my uncles, my dad, and my grandpop.

"Yea, dating your brothers. Isn't that weird? I mean, I know you aren't all related, but you live together. Do they do it in the house? Do you see anything?" Not that I was going to tell him, but I had heard, and saw, more of my family members than I ever cared to remember. I also couldn't go into the fact that they were all married.

"No, Carlisle and Esme are pretty strict. They don't get away with anything." Ha, there was no need to get away with anything, everything was just accepted in our house. Even sex on the dining room table and living room couch, yuck, gotta stop thinking about this. I was the only one that could get away with anything. When I was still little we had visited the Amazons. Mom had tried to keep me away from Zafrina, not wanting me to have her projection power, but I had made sure that I brushed my finger against her at some point. That power was my saving grace.

"Dude, that party at your house last week was great. I can't believe you're family left you home alone. You realize that you are going to be the talk of the school. I've already heard some of the seniors talking about it. When is your family going out of town again?" Last week I had used my projection power to the extreme. I had set up what could easily pass for a club in the basement of our restored farm house, complete with sound system and alcohol. I projected an empty house to my friends until they got downstairs, and then projected myself in my room reading and listening to music to my family. It had been a test run, if I could pull it off I would have parties every few weeks. Obviously it worked because I was still living.

"Well, I think I heard Carlisle say something about another medical conference next month. Bella and Alice are the only others we have to worry about since all my other siblings are away at school. I'm sure they could be convinced to go visit Edward and Jasper the same weekend."

"Sweet." Just then the first bell rang and I headed for homeroom. The morning announcements were boring, same as last year. Even Dr Ott, the principal, was able to liven them up with her enthusiastic 'Good Morning Northampton'. My teacher gave us our locker assignment and combo and told us to go check them. Mine was fine, so I headed back to the room to wait for the bell to ring for first period. When it did I headed for my first period class, English. When I walked in to Mrs. White's classroom I saw her. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my entire life. She was petite, only a couple inches taller than Aunt Ali. Her skin was about the same shade as mine. Her hair was glossy back and was in a braid that went down the middle of her back to her waist. When she turned around I got lost in her eyes. They were big, hazel in color, and very expressive. I was feeling like I was being pulled to her. She smiled and I knew I was a goner. I wanted to protect this girl at all costs.

It took me a second and then the realization of what had just happened hit me like a ton of bricks. Shit! I had just imprinted.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- What is happening to me? (AlishaPOV)

"I'm not leaving! This is where we belong Mom. I'm not giving up my room!" I was currently lying in the middle of my empty bedroom, gripping the carpet with both hands so I wouldn't have to leave. Tears were streaming down my face. This was my home, this was my room and I had no desire to leave.

"Hunny, you are going to love it out there. It is so peaceful and quite compared to the city. It really is good for you and your brother. Trust me."

"But I like the city Mom. It's all I've ever known. I never even liked going out to great-grandpa's house to visit. Why don't Nana and Poppy move in there?"

"Because your great-grandfather left the house to your dad. You are going and that is final." I still made no move to budge from my spot. "Alisha Leigh Clearwater, get up and go down to the car. NOW!" I jumped up and ran for the door. I looked back at what had been my room for the last 5 years. My parents had remodeled the house and turned what was the attic into my bedroom. It was the best. I said a quick goodbye in my head and ran down the two flights of stairs and out the front door. I opened the passengers door to the car and slid into the seat.

I still didn't understand why Pop-pop Seth left dad the house. There were so many other family members who actually wanted it. Some stipulation in the will though made it so that dad couldn't even turn the house over or sell it for 15 years. I was going to die living out there. My new room was a little less than half the size of the room I had just been ordered out of, and it had no walk in closet. I was not looking forward to this move in the least. I had been born and lived the last 15 years in the city, I was going to have no idea how to act out in the middle of nowhere.

While I was lost in thought my mom had slid into the driver's seat and was starting the car. She pulled out and made our way to our new home. It took over 45minutes to get there. We were a good half hour from the mall, with no public transportation to get me there, just great. We pulled up to the house and it looked the same as it always had. The only plus I was seeing to this whole thing was it had taken my parents 5 years to finally move into the house, which meant only another 10 years, I had 3 more in high school, then 4 away at college. Hopefully when I graduated I'd be able to get my own place. My mom pulled up to the mailbox and pulled everything out.

"Lish, look. You're bus designation and class schedule are here." Oh joy! I almost forgot that school was starting tomorrow, and for the first time in my life I was going to have to ride a bus to school. This was just getting better. I could only hope this little Podunk high school had some decent guys. The lawyer, and a realtor, were waiting at the top of the driveway for us.

"I hope you don't mind Barb, Samantha is a friend of mine and handles most of the home sales in this area and I thought she could give you an idea of the neighborhood." My dad and brother pulled in then with the U-Haul with all our stuff. My dad came running over. "Kurt, nice to see you again. I was just saying Samantha here knows the neighborhood pretty well and I figured she could give you some insight into your new home."

"That'd be great."

"Ok, well this area is divided into two developments. Your house here is actually the end of one development. The houses on your side of the development are all from the early 2000's. The houses over here," she said as she gestured to the house next to ours, "are the new development; most of them are only a few years old. The oldest being the large estate at the end of the street which is about 20 years old. It was bought a couple of years ago by Doctor and his wife. They have a large family of adopted children. I believe the youngest is your daughter's age. They are probably the only in the area with teenagers, the rest of the families in the two developments are rather young and most have toddlers. Unfortunately they mainly keep to themselves. You should enjoy it here; everyone is very nice and quick to lend a hand."

"Thanks so much. That is helpful information." My dad was too nice sometimes, that information was rather vague.

"Ok, here are your keys Kurt. Enjoy the house." The lawyer and his realtor friend left. The rest of our family that had come out to help were slowly starting to show up. I went over to the truck and grabbed the suitcases that held my clothing. The furniture had already been moved in earlier in the day while we finished packing up the old house. I put them in my room then went for the two boxes that were mine. I made quick work of putting my clothes away and organizing everything just how I wanted it. When I was done I decided to check out the area. I told Mom I was going for a walk. I turned out of our driveway and headed for the newer development. The estate that Sam girl had been talking about was huge. There was a large iron gate across the driveway and a fence that ran along the street to what I assumed were the extents of the property before turning and disappearing into the woods that flanked all sides of the house. I could see the house up at the top of the long drive and was amazed by its size. It looked like it had been added to since it was originally built, you could see the slight difference is the brick coloring. I would guess there were like 8 bedrooms in the place. Attached to the house was a three car garage, and there was a separate garage too. Wait, that separate garage is for eight cars. Wow. I wonder if any of the kids will be on my bus in the morning. Probably not, I'm sure they drive their own cars to school.

Just as I had started walking again I heard an engine rev. I looked up the drive way to see a Yellow Porshe come flying down the drive way. The gate at the end of the driveway opened and barely slowing down the car turned and headed out of the development to the main road. They sure were in a hurry. I got back to the house to find pretty much everything put away. My aunt Nance claimed it was the Indian blood in us, that we had to have everything unpacked immediately to feel at home. I didn't know that I would ever feel at home. We had a cook out for dinner. I didn't eat much which surprised my mom. She asked if I was feeling alright and I said I had felt a bit weird ever since my walk. She felt my forehead and I was burning up. She pushed me to bed. I slept for a few hours but woke up even warmer than before. I sat up in bed and looked out the window. Out my one window I saw the street out front; out the other I had a perfect view of the huge estate. I looked at the clock, I wonder what so many lights are doing on at 3am. I know she said a doctor lives there, but even if he just got home, he wouldn't need all those lights. I decided it was too warm in my room; I decided to go outside, maybe the fresh air would help me fall back asleep. When I got out on the porch I noticed I could hear faint piano music coming from the direction of the estate. When the wind shifted and blew from that direction I caught the most awful scent I had ever smelled. It was sweet, but too sweet. I don't know why, but I didn't like it. I decided to walk the yard to try and calm myself down a bit; I was feeling really tense all of a sudden. As I reached the trees at the top of our yard I caught that scent again.

I didn't know why but I started to tremble then. I felt so angry for some reason. What is going on? I kept trembling until suddenly it felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out. The force of it lifted me off the ground. When my feet touched the ground again I noticed my face was close to the ground than it was before. When I looked at my feet and hands I saw fur covered paws. I ran over to the pool that was in our back yard and raced up the stairs. When I looked in the pool, the reflection staring back at me was of a silver-grey wolf. What the FUCK!?!? I don't understand, what happened to me. I jumped from the pool deck, back into the grass. I laid down and started whimpering. As I was calming down I felt a shimmer run through me, like my body was trying to pull itself back together. When I concentrated on that I found myself lying naked in the grass, human once again. That was weird. I ran inside and went back to bed.

Mom woke me the next morning for school. She said I still felt warm but I told her I felt fine, so she let me go. I was right; I was the only one on the high school bus from the two developments. I was surprised at how soon the bus got us to the school. We had awhile until the first bell so I decided to hang out side and enjoy the overcast day. I wasn't a huge fan of the sun, unless we were going to the Jersey Shore. My reason for not liking the sun was when I had a tan my Indian heritage was very visible. People in the city, when the noticed I was part Indian, would make different comments to me or call me names. I didn't really know much about my heritage and that made it worse, because I never considered myself Indian in any way.

I noticed the yellow Porsche from yesterday pull into the lot. As soon as it was stopped I saw the hottest guy I had ever laid eyes on climb out of the passenger seat. He looked way too old for high school. He had to be a senior that got held back a year or two. I saw him turn and heard him yell to the girl that was getting out of the driver's seat. She was extremely petite, even compared to me. Her skin was so pale, what I wouldn't do for skin that pale. Her hair was as black as mine, but cut short and styled in crazy spikes all over her head. Well she is one of my neighbors, I wonder if he is too?

I turned quickly and headed inside before they saw me staring. Didn't want that to be the first impression I gave them of me. Homeroom was extremely boring. Normal first day of school stuff. Nice to see Northampton wasn't going to be too different from Allen. I wanted to choke the woman that screamed on the announcements. One of the girls sitting next to me noticed me scowl and told me that was the principal, and that I should get used to it, she did it every morning unless she was out. Just terrific! We checked out our lockers and the locks making sure the combination worked. I sat back down in my homeroom and waited for first period. The bell soon rang and I headed to Mrs. White's English class. I sat down and waited for class to start. Other students slowly filtered in the room. I felt like someone was staring at me. When I turned around I saw the guy from outside. Our eyes locked and I couldn't help but smile. Something about this guy was pulling me towards him and I didn't know what it was. He walked over and extended a hand to me.

"Hi. I'm JR Black." When I grabbed his hand I instantly felt sparks, it was so weird. Up close I noticed how big he was, I was dwarfed by him. His hand completely surrounded mine as he shook it.

"Hi. Alisha Clearwater. Nice to meet you JR."

"You too Alisha. Are you new? I've never seen you around before."

"Yeah, my family and I moved in to an old family home yesterday."

"Oh really. Where's this house?"

"On Apple Dr in Moore Township."

"Seriously, that's where my house is. Did you see the huge house at the end of the street?" I nodded. "That's it. Carlisle and Esme spare no expense when we move some place new. Well that and we need seven rooms."

"Cool, I wasn't sure anyone else from my street were in high school since no one was on the bus."

"We always drive in our own cars. Um I'll talk to Alice and Bella, maybe we could give you a ride home today."

"Sure that'd be great." Mrs. White walked to the front of the room then and started class. She handed out our books for the year and then told us to talk quietly amongst ourselves. JR and I kept talking. When the bell rang we went our own separate ways. My next few classes were much the same as the first; the teachers gave us our supplies, explained the class a bit, and then let us talk softly. I didn't see JR again until lunch. He caught me as I was walking through the food line. I grabbed a slice of pizza, some cookies, and a soda. JR's plate was piled so high with food I couldn't really tell all that he had. He insisted on paying for my lunch which I thought was really sweet. He asked if I wanted to sit with his friends and his adopted sisters. Since I didn't really know anyone else I said sure. As we were walking towards a table in the back of the cafe I saw the girl from the parking lot this morning. She was smiling and waving at me like we were best friends. As I got closer I started to faintly smell that scent from last night. That overly sweet scent. When I got to the table it was stronger. I set me tray down and JR started introductions.

"Everyone this is Alisha Clearwater. Alisha this is my sisters Alice and Bella, and my best friend Josh Bleacher." The pixie's name was Alice and when JR was done she jumped up and hugged me. I realized then that the scent was coming from her. My body started reacting immediately. I felt the trembling and it seemed that Alice noticed too. She stepped back but her eyes looked glazed over. Her eyes cleared quickly and she looked at JR.

"Get her outside to the woods right now JR." Then she looked at me. "Save your clothes Alisha. When JR gets you into the woods hide behind a tree and strip naked." I looked at her like she was crazy. "Trust me! JR, GO, NOW!" JR grabbed my hand and we ran out the side door. He headed right to the woods that lined the back of the high school. When we were a few hundred feet into the woods he told me to do what Alice had said and then turned his back. The trembling had turned into shaking and it was hard to undress, but I managed and Just as my underwear hit the forest floor I felt myself rip into the wolf again.

_DAMMIT! I hate this. Why is this happening to me?_

_Do you really want to know? _I looked to where JR had been standing and a huge light russet colored wolf was in his place.

_What the FUCK? JR? Yeah, listen I want you to go back behind the tree and think of everything that calms you. Once you've phased back I'll tell you what's happening. K?_

_Kay._ I did as he told me and was soon sitting on the ground, clutching my knees to my chest. JR called out to me.

"Get dressed. Then come sit here with me we'll talk about what's going on?"

I quickly dressed and walked around the tree. JR patted the ground next to him. I sat down and pulled my knees up again. JR started talking.

"Um, Alisha, do you know anything about your ancestry? Grandparents, Great-Grandparents? Is anyone in your family Native American?"

"Uh, yeah. My great-grandfather is."

"Do you know what tribe? Or at least where?"

"Not really. I know he was from the west coast somewhere but other than that, no."

"Ok. Was his name Seth?" I nodded. "I thought so. Lish let me tell you the story of our tribe." He went on to explain how our people were supposedly descended from wolves. He told me about how we became wolves again, and how we became the protectors of the tribe. Then he told me about the Cold One that was killing our people. He continued for more than an hour before he said, "Now we get to the good stuff. So you know that smell, sort of sickly sweet, the smell that started you're trembling?" I nodded again. "Well that is how the 'cold ones' or vampires smell. The reason it got so over powering when Alice hugged you is because she is a vampire. Bella too."

"Wait, I thought we hated vampires. Isn't that the point of that story you just told me? How do you live with two vampires?"

"Well, actually I live with 8 vampires, one half vamp, another wolf, and two more beings like me."

"What do you mean 'beings like' you?"

"I'm actually one quarter vampire. My mom is a vampire human hybrid, and my dad is Chief of the Quileute people, a wolf shape shifter. There is a bit more I need to explain. So a few hundred years ago a group of Vampires showed up on our land, but they claimed to be different. They said they only hunted animals not people. My Great Great Grandfather was the chief at the time and made a treaty with them. They would stay off of our lands if we stayed off of theirs. They hung around for a few years than left. Everything with our tribe went back to normal and our boys stopped phasing. In the early part of this century they vampire clan moved back to Forks, Wa. La Push, our reservation, is only a few miles down the road. It took awhile but our boys started phasing again. One of the vamps fell in love with a human girl, his singer, the one person whose blood called to him more than any other. He managed to control that bloodlust, and they kept their relationship going. They got married and had a real honeymoon. The human got pregnant and in about a month a baby girl was born. Her mother was turned into a vampire to save her life. One of the wolves, who was friends with the human and deflected from the tribe's pack to keep her safe saw the girl and imprinted on her. It is like love at first sight, but stronger. Soulmates really. We will be whatever the other needs for however long they need. He was a playmate, and protector for her. Helped save her life from vampire royalty, and when she was old enough they feel in love for real. When they decided to get married the treaty was dissolved and the hate between this group of vampires and our tribe ended. The two that caused the treaty to be dissolved are my Mom, Renesmee, and my Dad, Jacob. The vampires are my extended family. Bella is my grandmother, the human girl. Alice is my aunt. So, now you shouldn't have the urge, or at least not as strong an urge, to phase around my family. As for the other beings like me, my parents had two more children last summer, twin girls actually." I was speechless.

"You realize if I hadn't just turned into a giant wolf for the second time in 24 hours, I wouldn't have believed any of that."

"I know, it is kinda crazy, but, it is the truth. Um Alice is on her way out here, and I'm sure Bella is with her, you ready?" I nodded. He stood and offered me his hand to help me up. "You'll be fine, just remember, they are the good guys."

"Um, JR. You mentioned that imprinting thing." He looked at me with eyes urging me to continue. "I imprinted on you, I just feel pulled to you." His face lit up with a huge smile.

"In English class, when our eyes locked, right? Yeah, same here. I'm pretty sure we missed the rest of school. Why don't we head back to my house? I want to know everything about you."

"Okay, but um, can I ride with Bella? Alice sorta scares me, she's too hyper."

"I heard that Alisha Clearwater." JR started laughing next to me and I heard Bella laughing as she approached. Maybe this whole wolf thing wasn't going to be so bad.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- The Cullen Clan

(RPOV)

Thanks to my son I made it to my first class of the day with about a minute to spare. I was actually really happy with the area we had moved to. The rural area about two hours north of Philadelphia was loaded with small liberal arts colleges, as well as a few prestigious universities. When we all graduated the other year not one of my family members went to the same school. Jasper went to Moravian for another history degree, Dad went to Lafayette for pre-law, Rose went to Desales for psychology, Emmett went to Kutztown for Finance, and Jake went to Muhlenberg for computer science. I had decided that I wanted to study engineering again and it just so happened that Lehigh, one of the best schools for engineering in the country, was a half hour from our new home.

I sat through class taking notes, but my mind was back home where my angel and devil were with Esme. They had just turned one. I should have just not done the college thing this time around but I couldn't pass up Lehigh. Esme filled out my application insisting I go and she would watch Kristina and Katelyn like she did JR, and that going to Lehigh would give her four years more than she had with him. So I agreed and went to school. I just felt like I was missing so much with them. Kris really is a devil, such a trouble maker compared to JR. According to my family she is a lot like I was when I was young, but even worse because she could move things. That damn telekinesis! Her recent favorite was moving her sister out of her crib onto the floor. Kate is my angel. She's even more agreeable than JR was. She never cried, even when her sister was being mean to her. Her disappearing acts were not fun until we figured them out. When we sat and explained using their powers with the two girls Kate stopped immediately, only using her powers when Em played hide and seek with her. Kris on the other hand did not stop. We constantly had to punish her.

During my second class of the morning Jake texted me asking if I wanted to meet him for lunch. I said sure and he asked me to meet him at home. I didn't know what he was up to but after my class finished I got in my new car. It was a concept vehicle from BMW. They were testing out a new hybrid. When I was born hybrid meant running on gas and electric power. Hybrid now meant to have both wheels and hover abilities. BMW wanted it rode tested and Rose and I both volunteered; I took a sedan version, while Rose got the convertible. It actually was really cool to drive. I generally only used the hover on highways or the back roads by our new estate. I was surprised when I got home that Esme and my daughters weren't home. Jake must have noticed the worried look on my face.

"Your grandparents took them to the Crayola Factory. She said they kept asking her were the crayons and markers come from and how they are made. So instead of telling them she thought it would be easier to show them. Carlisle and Esme both had a long talk with them and explained that they couldn't use their powers in public. Plus it gives us the house to ourselves." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Jacob Black, I thought we were getting lunch together?"

"Ok, lunch and then you are mine!" He chased me out the back door into the woods. He stripped and threw the clothes into a tree house that he had made for JR when we first moved. He phased and as soon as he was in wolf form his body went rigid and he let out a low growl.

"Jake?" He looked at me and I got really worried, his face was not the normal happy wolf face I knew and loved. He quickly phased back.

"Shit!" Now I was really worried. Something was wrong.

"Jake, what is it? Is JR ok? Did one of the girls phase? What is going on?" My volume raised with each question I asked, but he just kept looking at the ground.

"Ness, do you remember where Seth moved to."

"Seth? He came out east here with Amanda. I don't remember exactly where. Why, what is going on?"

"There is another wolf in the area. JR is with her now. Apparently she is Seth great granddaughter, and JR imprinted on her." My face must have been one of pure shock because Jake continued, "Call Esme, have her bring the girls home. I'm going to call your Dad, I have a feeling JR is going to be bringing her here and the whole family should be here. He was getting ready to tell her the tribe stories. Apparently she almost phased in the cafeteria when Alice hugged her." Oh no. Another wolf?

"But he's too young. He didn't really imprint on her, did he?"

"He did, and she imprinted on him as well."

(JRPOV)

I was still laughing at Alisha's comment when I got in the Porsche with Aunt Alice.

"You can stop now JR. I'm not scary, am I?"

"Of course not Aunt Ali. You are just a tad bit over the top sometimes and your enthusiasm can scare some people." She just huffed at that and I started laughing again. "You better get moving if you want to beat Grammy Bella home. Her and Alisha already pulled out." I felt the car fly backwards and then my aunt threw the car in gear and pealed out of the parking lot. She was on Grammy Bella's tail in no time. When we hit the deserted back roads of Moore township Aunt Ali passed Grammy and we pulled into the garage at the house a good five minutes before her.

"Slow Poke." Aunt Ali teased Grammy as she got out of the car.

"Alice…" Grammy just trailed off, not willing to bicker about who got home first. I walked over to the passenger door and opened it since Alisha still hadn't made a move. I looked at her and was stunned to see her face twisted in fear.

"Lish, what's wrong?" She just kept staring out the windshield. "Lish? Alisha? Baby?" I touched her cheek and she finally looked at me.

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"Warn you about what?"

"That your family drives like a bunch of lunatics. I don't think your grandmother's car was below a hundred the whole way here."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm just so used to it I forget they drive so fast. Apparently it is a vampire thing. They enjoy speed." I kissed her on the cheek and she melted.

"It's ok. I didn't die, right? So it's all good. Next time, warn me if something is going to be crazy like that."

"Well consider yourself warned." Aunt Ali said.

"Why?" Lish and I asked at the same time.

"Because the whole family is waiting for you two in the dining room." Oh great. I thought I would get to introduce her to family members slowly, ease her into the whole not killing vampires thing.

"Are you ok with that?" I didn't want to subject her to something she wasn't ready for.

"I'm going to have to meet them all eventually right? Might as well get the introductions out of the way. They aren't all as hyper as your aunt are they?" We both giggled when Aunt Ali glared at us.

"Well, let's go. There are 8 adults and two babies who are eagerly awaiting your arrival." Aunt Alice grabbed my hand and started to pull me to the door. She let me go and I grabbed Alisha's hand. We walked through the door that led into the kitchen. I took the door to the right side of the kitchen which led into the huge formal dining room that was used for family meetings. Everyone turned as we walked through the door. My grandmother and aunt had already taken their respective seats at the table next to their spouses. I decided it was now or never.

"Everyone this is Alisha Clearwater. Lish, this is my family. My great grandparents Carlisle and Esme." I pointed to where they sat at the head of the table. "You already met my grandmother, next to her is my grandfather, Edward. Next to Esme are my Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. Sitting next to Aunt Alice is her husband, my Uncle Jasper. Finally across from them are my parents, Jacob and Renesmee Black, and they are holding-" I was cut off by two high pitched squeals and then saw two blurs, otherwise known as my sisters, running and wrapping each of Alisha's legs into a hug.

"I'm Kristina Black, and that is Katelyn Black." Kris said to Lish, pointing at her twin.

"My sisters." I finished when Kris was done. My sisters had released her legs so Alisha knelt down to their level.

"Nice to meet you both." They both smiled at her. I had only ever seen Kate smile like that when she was playing hide and seek. She stood back up after my sisters gave her a proper hug. "And nice to meet all of you as well." She walked over to Mom and Dad. "It is a pleasure Mr. and Mrs. Black." She held her hand out and they both shook it. My dad was smiling, but I couldn't read my Mom's expression. I tried reading her thoughts but she must have had Grammy blocking her, damnit!

"Please its Jake and Ness. It is a pleasure to meet you too Alisha. I knew Seth moved out to the East Coast here, but I never would have guessed we would move to the same area he had moved to."

Pop-pop Carlisle and Nana Esme walked over and shook her hand, as did Grandpop Edward, and my uncles. The only person that didn't shake her hand was Aunt Rose, and I kind of figured on that happening. Lish looked a bit hurt, so I told everyone I was going to show her around the house so I could explain.

When we were on the second floor, in the opposite wing from the dining room she finally spoke.

"Did I do something that your aunt doesn't like me?"

"No, please don't take it personally. Aunt Rose just isn't fond of wolves. It took her a very long time to warm up to my Dad, and the only reason she likes me so much is because I gave her another opportunity to pretend that she had a child." Alisha's face made a perfect "O" in understanding. I continued with the tour. We had just made our way out to the separate garage, I wanted to show her the motorcycle I was working on with Dad. The thing was an antique, and most of the parts had to be custom built since the bike was almost 100 years old. When she saw all the cars as we walked in she gasped.

"Ok, I figured when I saw this house for the first time that you had money, but seriously JR, your family is loaded. I mean, the cars in this garage alone have to cost close to a million dollars. And did I hear Alice talking about buying this season's entire collection from Valentino when we passed her room?"

"Yes you did, she buys one whole collection from a designer every season. And yes, we are loaded, but it kinda happens when you have a family member who can tell us market changes ahead of time to make the most of our investments. We also have my great-grandfather's hospital salary. They rent out most of the houses that are owned across the country. Ever heard of Meddling Pixie designs?" She nodded; a look of astonishment on her face. "Well, you now know the owner/lead designer of the clothing line."

"Oh My God, Alice?"

"Yup. Plus everyone works for about a year or two before the family moves to start over."

"Wait, so you've been through high school before? How old are you?"

"No, Lish I haven't. Um actually I'm only going to be 14 at Christmas time."

"but-"

"I know, I look like I'm 18. It's the vampire DNA in me. I reached my maturity at 13. As long as I keep phasing, I won't look older than I am right now, ever." I explained to her how phasing kept our people from aging. We sat in the garage and talked more. She wanted to know about every family member in a bit more detail. She also told me more about her family. We talked for hours; it was only when both our stomachs growled that we realized how long we had been in there. When we walked into the kitchen Nana Esme had dinner ready for us. When we were finished I offered to walk Lish home. I told her we would pick her up for school in the morning. Before I left I pulled her into a tight hug. She looked up at me and I couldn't help pressing my lips to hers. I knew at that moment that I would do anything to protect her, she was my everything now. We ended the kiss, I told her goodnight, and headed back home. Today was the best day of my life.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Party time

JRPOV

When I got home after walking Alisha home I literally had to run the gauntlet to get to my room. Aunt Rose was the first to stop me since she was in the garage tinkering with Aunt Alice's Porsche. She told me, none too nicely, to be safe with Alisha because she didn't want any puppies from the two of us anytime soon. I just ignored her and kept walking. Pop-pop Carlisle and Nana Esme were in the kitchen talking softly. When they saw me they proceed to tell me how sweet they thought Alisha was, letting me go after they both gave me a hug. Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Grammy, and Grandpop just smiled at me as I passed them on the stairs. Aunt Ali's smile had to be from something she saw, making her extremely happy, which in turn made Uncle Jazz happy, which he radiated out making everyone else happy. As I passed Kris and Kate's room, they decided they wanted to talk to me so Kris pulled me into the room.

"We really like her JR. Is she going to be our new big sister?" Kris, like always, was doing the talking for both of them.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well, she's like you and Daddy right? Won't Nana and Pop-pop want to have her live here too?" Oh man. Ok, how do I explain this?

"No KK," they both cringed at my nickname for them. They hated being grouped into one, even though they did it themselves all the time. "Nana and Pop-pop don't just make people live with them. Alisha has her own family. Maybe one day I'll marry her and she'll live with us, but that won't be for a few years yet, and by then you'll be all grown up."

"So we don't get to see her anymore?"

"No, I'm sure she'll be over here all the time. But she isn't going to be your sister." They both started pouting. "But I'm sure if you asked her nicely, she'd play with you sometimes when she is here. I'm almost positive she'll be your friend." Both of their smiles reappeared, and they clapped their hands. "Night KK!"

"Night Jarred Robert!" They knew I hated my full name. Well, they did have to pay me back for the 2 KK's in one conversation. As I left the girls' room, Uncle Em stopped me.

"She's hot JR. Nice Job."

"Uncle Em, I didn't do anything. I imprinted on her."

"Oh, right. Well, she's still hot. Can't wait to have her around here more, she looks like she'll be as much fun as Bella before she changed." From downstairs somewhere came my grammy's voice.

"I heard that Emmett McCarty Cullen, and you will pay for it." My uncle had already started walking towards the stairs, laughing, as he responded with, "Love to see you try Lil Sis!" I finally made it to my room only to find my dad sitting on my bed.

"Not you too! I've already had to talk to almost every single family member since I got home. I actually expected both you and Mom, where is she?"

"Lying down. She a bit overwhelmed by all this."

"What do you mean 'overwhelmed'? Overwhelmed by what? Me?"

"Yes and no. She needs time to accept the fact that you imprinted. She feels that you aren't her little boy anymore. I'm just going to say one thing and then I'll leave you alone for tonight. Please, for everyone's sake, take things with Alisha slow. We all know you will end up married one day, but be young while you still are. You will have eternity with her if that is what you want, so take your time."

"Ok Dad. Will do. Night."

"Sleep tight JR." After my dad left closing my door and collapsed on my bed. I barely got into some pajamas before falling asleep. I slept better that night than I could ever remember sleeping before. My dreams were filled with the wonderful girl that was sleeping only a few hundred yards down the road. I woke up the first time the alarm went off and got ready for school. I made my way downstairs to find Nana and my sisters in the kitchen. Each of the girls had a huge plate of eggs in front of them, both plates sat completely untouched.

"Nana, when are you and Dad going to accept the fact that they like to eat like Mom?"

"Probably never, and knowing you that food won't go to waste. You're up early dear."

"Right you are," I said as I picked up both plates and set them in front of me. I dug in with gusto. Nana placed a plate of bacon in front of me as well. "I know I'm up a lot earlier than I usually am, but I wanted to make sure we were on time so we could get Lish and still be on time for school."

"My son is being responsible? Not possible. Maybe I will have to rethink my feelings if imprinting on her is going to change you this month." My mom said as she entered the room. She hugged and kissed me. I hugged her back as tight as I could, and whispered an 'I love you'. She hugged me back even harder.

"You aren't going to lose me, Mom. At least not anytime soon." She smiled and nodded her head. I stepped away from her and called for my grandmother. "Grammy, Aunt Alice! Can we go, please. We still have to pick up Lish." I peeked out of the kitchen and saw her coming down the stairs. Oh I almost forgot we would need one of the other cars, Grammy and Aunt Alice's cars are both only two seats. "Grandpop, can we take your Volvo? We need a car with more than two seats." I heard him tell his wife to take his car, he'd take hers to campus for the day. Sweet, time to go. "Move it, move it. For vampires you two are awfully slow today!"

"Someone's a bit impatient," Aunt Alice commented. "You sound like your grandfather when he finally accepted his feelings for this one here," she said pointing at Grammy. I heard chuckles and giggles coming from everywhere in the house.

We finally made it out to Grandpop's Volvo and down the street to Alisha's house. We pulled into the driveway and beeped the horn. She came running out of the house and looked absolutely adorable. Her hair was in a high ponytail that hung down her back. The low slung jeans showed off her legs and behind. It was topped off by an old black concert T-shirt for a band I'd never heard of which hugged her curves, it seemed like she had filled out over night. He hips looked a bit wider, her chest larger, and her face more mature.

"I'm going to have to take that girl shopping soon. Ugh, Bella her sense of style is as bad as yours used to be, that T-shirt looks like it is a hundred years old!"

"Alice, be nice!"

"I am. Offering to take her shopping and getting her a proper wardrobe is nice. Good Morning Alisha."

"Morning Alice, Bella." Then she turned to me. "Morning," she said to me as she gently kissed my lips.

"Morning. You seem very happy this morning."

"I am, knowing I don't have to ride the bus anymore has made me _very_ happy. Alice, Bella, thanks for driving me in."

"No problem Alisha. But you'll have to thank Edward next time you see he, we'll be borrowing his car so all four of us can drive together." She nodded her head towards my grandmother and we were off to school. Like always it took us no time. I knew that Alisha still wasn't used to my family's driving habits because her hand gripped mine with such force that she could have broken my hand if I was merely human.

When the car parked outside of school I jumped out and raced around to open the door for Alisha. I grabbed her hand and yelled bye to Bella and Alice while we walked towards my group of friends. I introduced Alisha to everyone and then dropped the bomb. It was time for another insane party at my house to cement my place in this school. I let the guys know to spread the news, but make sure everyone kept the info from Alice and Bella.

"I didn't know your family was going out of town this weekend. Where are they going?"

"They're not going anywhere." I saw her confused face and quickly continued. "Lish, there are some other things I need to tell." I leaned down close to her ear and whispered the rest of it. "I have some very special talents along with my phasing. It's from the vampire part of me. I told you about Alice, and Edward, and Jasper, and Bella, and Mom's special powers. Well I have one too. But mine allows me to absorb the power of people I touch. I have all of theirs, as well as powers from our friends all over the world and some from the Vampire royalty in Italy. One of the powers I have is the ability to project a different scene to those around me. In 30 seconds you are going to see an Amazonian rainforest, not the school or parking lot. You ready?" She nodded. I projected Zafrina's rainforest. I heard her gasp and stopped the projection.

"It's so strange. I couldn't hear all the people around us either. I actually heard the birds and animals and rain falling."

"Cool huh. I have another useful one. Give me a second and you'll figure out what it is." _I love you Alisha!_ I made sure to drop my shield and I listened to her thoughts. She was astounded. I kept going. _Oh, and I can hear your thoughts as clearly as if you were speaking to me, so don't worry about talking out loud unless I tell you otherwise._

_So, how does this allow you to have a party while everyone is home?_

_To the family I project me sitting in my room studying, or watching TV, or reading. This time I'll probably show us sitting in my room talking, or cuddling watching TV. To everyone that shows up for the party, I project an empty house. The basement of the house is sound proofed, Esme couldn't stand when I played the drums right after we moved here. I'm good, but it was too loud and obnoxious for her. She had Carlisle have the entire basement completely sound proofed. The music can pound down there all night and no one upstairs will hear any of it. You're in right? I've gotta show everyone my hot new girlfriend. Every guy in school is gonna be jealous._

_Ok, yeah, I'm in. But if Edward can read my mind, and yours for that matter, and Alice can see the future, how do you keep it all a secret? _

_Well, I try to not make completed plans so she doesn't ever see what is really happening. But even with all my planning she found out last time. Now we have an understanding. As long as I go on a monthly shopping trip with her and allow her to throw items from my closet away, she'll keep the party quiet. _

_Yeah, I'm in._ Just then the first bell rang so we headed inside to our respective homerooms.

By lunch, my party was on everyone's mind. Even Alice had heard. She gave me the high sign to ask if I was listening to thoughts, I nodded minutely. _Can I please help plan this one JR? I had such a great time planning Bella's graduation party the June before your mom was born. _ I leaned forward and touched her arm, letting her know it was fine. _Good, I'll talk to you when we get home._ I nodded again.

Alice and Alisha helped me plan everything out and while most of the family ran out for a hunt with Kris and Kate Friday night, the three of us set up the basement. I couldn't wait for the next night, with Alice's help keeping everyone busy, this was going to be PERFECT!

AlishaPOV

I got questions left and right at school all week. Most of the girls wanted to know how I scored JR. I simply answered that our families had been close for years. Technically, it wasn't lying; his family had known my great grandfather. The other questions I was getting were about the party. The entire school was psyched for it. With all the talk I was surprised that Bella hadn't heard anything. I spent every afternoon at the Cullen home. I got close to every family member, with two exceptions. Rosalie and JR's mother, Renesmee. Rose just sort of ignored me or made off handed dog comments, which I took in stride. Renesmee, however, was downright cold to me. Everyone told me to wait it out, that she'd eventually come around. Alice insisted on dressing me for the party. So all day Saturday I found myself sitting in Alice's bathroom. She had turned it into a mini spa. I was getting a facial and a manicure and pedicure. She tried to wax me in multiple places. The only place I allowed her to do was my eyebrows though.

"Alisha, come on. A bikini wax is so hot." I rolled my eyes at her. "Well yeah, the wax is hot, but I was talking sexy hot. And we really need to wax your legs for the outfit I have for you."

"Can't I just shave my legs?" At that moment Bella and Esme walked in.

"I am so glad you have a new victim for Barbie." I looked at Bella horrified. "Oh don't worry Alisha, she's mostly harmless, but we've all had to suffer through Barbie time with Alice. It was her and Rose's favorite thing to do when I was human. Even Jasper has had to go through it. Let her do most of what she wants, she knows what she's talking about, but only if you're comfortable with it. Don't let her talk you into anything to extreme. Alice knows when no is said she is allowed to try one more time, and then must let it go. Or did you think we wouldn't tell her that Alice?" I heard a low growl come from Alice.

"Ok, fine, you can shave your legs instead of having them waxed. Go get in the shower now. Wash your hair, shave your legs, take your time, NO CUTS. We'll be waiting in my room for you." I did exactly as she said. As soon as the three women left, I stripped and hopped into the shower. The thing was huge. I looked at the shampoo and had never heard of the brand, but it smelled amazing, I'll have to ask Alice where she gets it. I took my time shaving so I was able to not cut myself. When I was finished I turned off the water and reached for the towels on the rack for me. That must be a heated towel rack, these towels felt like they were fresh out of the dryer. I wrapped one around my hair, and dried off with the other one. When I stepped out of the shower I noticed my clothes were gone, a silk robe was lying where I'd left them. I put the robe on and opened the door to the bathroom. The three women came back in with me. Alice sat me back in the chair I'd been in most of the morning. After Alice tool the towel from my head and rubbed in a bunch of products, all three women picked up a blow dryer and attacked my head. My hair had never been dried so fast.

"So, Alisha what's the occasion that Alice is taking all day to play dress up with you? Do you and JR have a date tonight?" Esme asked. I looked at Alice and she quickly looked up then down. A nod for only me.

"Um, yeah, but Alice and JR won't tell me where we're going," I lied. When Alice pulled out the curling iron Bella and Esme excused themselves to let her finish.

"We need to work on your lying skills, you're as bad as Bella." I just giggled. Alice finished with my hair and moved on to my makeup. I wasn't allowed to see anything until I was dressed and it was the finished product. She pulled me up and pushed me into her closet. She threw a garment bag at me. "Get dressed!" she ordered and closed the closet door, giving me privacy. I opened the bag and was shocked by what was in it. A barely there skirt, now I know why she wanted to wax my legs originally. Hell, that skirt made me want to change my mind and let her give me that Brazilian wax. The only thing I could say was it was black with multi tiers. The shirt was a little better, it covered more. It was a silver glitter halter top with a built in bra. I liked that about it. The outfit showed off a good amount of my midriff, the skirt hitting about two inches below my belly button and the top stopping two inches above. There was a pair of strappy silver heels at the bottom of the bag. I put the heels on and opened the door. Alice handed me a pair of huge silver hoop earrings to put on and a silver bracelet. She took me by the shoulders and led me to a huge item that was covered in a sheet. I could only assume this was a huge upright mirror. I heard the door to her room open and in walked Bella, followed by Rose and Esme. The door didn't close immediately. Bella reached out the door and pulled someone inside. It was JR's mother, Renesmee.

"Ok. Alisha. Your first time having to play Barbie with Alice is a tradition in this family. We have always had every female family member here for the initial reveal. We decided not to have Kris and Kate in here because they would ruin all of Alice's work, plus they are taking their naps. Ok Alice. On the count of three pull the sheet off." Esme was instructing everyone to stand around the sides of the mirror so I assumed they could see my reaction. "1, 2, 3!" The sheet came off and I stared into the mirror. That's not me, is it? Wow. I look…HOT! After another second I launched myself at Alice.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! I look great Alice. Um, this is probably a bad idea for me to say but, you can play Alisha Barbie anytime if I'll look this great everytime!" Alice squealed in my ear. I heard the rest of the women in the room groan.

"Alisha, you really have no idea what you just sentenced yourself to. So good luck! I have to admit, Alice you out did yourself!" Rose commented. She looked right at me and said, "You look amazing, for a dog." I laughed and let go of Alice. I grabbed Rose for a quick hug, she hugged me back and I saw a small smile on her face when I let go.

"You look stunning Alisha. JR will be speechless." Bella added. Esme just smiled at me. I looked at Ness and was surprised. There were tears in her eyes.

"Mrs Black?" I asked. I walked up in front of her. We were about the same height and she looked up right into my eyes. "Do you not like it? I'm sure Alice could find something else for me. Maybe something more covered up? A bit more conservative?"

"No, no!" she stated emphatically. "You are gorgeous Alisha. I'm still not thrilled with the imprinting yet, but I can't act upset about you anymore. You have been nothing but sweet and kind to this family. Your parents taught you unbelievable manners. My girls talk about you constantly; they love you. I know you and JR love each other, but I'm going to tell you the same thing Jake told JR the other day. Please take it slow. You both have three years of high school to finish, and than four years of college. Please accept my apology for acting the way I have towards you the past few days. I just-" A sob stopped her for a minute. I knew tears were running down my face too when Alice handed me a tissue and told me to dab only. "I just felt like I was losing my little boy. But I've realized now, I'm not losing him at all. If anything, I'll be gaining another daughter." She pulled me into a hug then and I couldn't help but it when big hot tears slid down my cheeks.

"Ok, you two. Enough. The boys and Kris and Kate are waiting downstairs to see her." Alice stated. She pulled me to the top of the stairs. "Ok, we'll all go down first. Once we turn at the bottom of the stairs start down. You do look lovely." She squeezed my hand and they all went down the stairs. I watched carefully and then started down myself exactly when Alice had told me too. When I reached the bottom and turned towards the living room I looked into everyone's faces. First I saw Carlisle and Edward. Both looked stunned. Jasper was just smiling, feeding off of the emotions in the room. Emmett let out a low whistle and I heard him say, "Damn, she's Hot!" I then heard a loud whack and noticed him rubbing the back of his head where Rose had hit him. He was holding Kris and Kate tightly. They were squirming around to get free. They were both talking a million miles a minute saying how pretty I looked, and asking if they could touch my shirt. Ness quickly got them to be quiet, promising them Aunt Alice would find them a similar shirt to wear. I saw Jake chuckling next to her. "Gorgeous," he mouthed to me. I smiled back.

My eyes finally found the face I was looking for. JR was standing off to the side in a black shirt with silver embroidery across the chest, and dark grey pants. He had the sleeves rolled up showing his muscular forearms. The look on his face stopped me dead. The love I saw in his eyes was everything to me. I couldn't tell you anything about the party if I wanted to. I know we got away with it, but I didn't take my eyes off JR all night. That night I knew, even though we were going to take it slow, I would be spending forever with this man, he was it for me.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

RPOV

I had just come up to my room after JR's introduction of Alisha Clearwater. I wanted some time alone, I knew my son was upset with me. I couldn't blame him though, I was being very cold to his girlfriend. I didn't want to accept that he was all grown up. He was still my baby boy and I had only had him for fourteen years. He was far too young to have imprinted on a girl. I knew she was going to take him away from me. After all I had taken Jake away from his family.

"No you didn't baby," my dad said from the doorway. "He chose to be with you. He was only a short distance from his father and sister until they passed away. He still sees his family whenever we are in Washington, or close enough to go visit. You didn't take him away from anything. Just like Alisha isn't going to take him away from you. He will always be your little boy, just like you will always be my baby girl. Talk to JR, tell him how you're feeling. I'm sure you'll see he is much wiser than he lets on."

"Thanks Dad. I will."

"You're welcome Nessie. I love you."

"Love you too." After talking with my father I felt a bit better, but still felt like I was going to lose my son. When he saw me before school the next morning, he gave me a hug and told me I wasn't going to lose him. All I could do was nod, but I still wasn't completely convinced. I continued keeping my distance from Alisha when she was at the house, which seemed to be every day when they got home from school. Saturday mid-morning I heard JR open the door for her, welcome her, and then I heard them go to his room. Not long after I heard Alice asking her if she was ready. Ahh, that explains Alice's mini spa set up in her bathroom, it was going to be Alisha Barbie day. At least Alice had another new victim for her torture. A couple hours later I was reading one of the books for my literature course, surprisingly the professor had chosen one book that I had not read yet. He was having us do comparisons between some classic romance novels and some modern romance novels. I heard a knock on the door jam and looked up to see my Mom, two aunts, and grandmother.

"Ness, can we talk to you please?" Esme asked.

"Sure, come on in. I was just trying to get this book finished for my lit class."

"Ness, I know you don't like Alisha," Alice stated rather bluntly and I huffed. "I'm sure you heard that she is in my bathroom and I'm helping her get ready for a date with JR tonight." My eyebrows went up in a questioning look.

"No I hadn't heard about the date, but poor girl being subjected to your torture chamber." Rose started laughing as I said that.

"She's not being tortured, and if you weren't avoiding her and your son you would have heard about the date."

"What Alice is trying to get to Ness," my mother said calmly, "is that it is her first time being made over by Alice. This means all of us are going to be in that room, and around the mirror for the reveal."

"No." I stated rather simply. I offered no embellishment, but I was not going to be in there.

"Ness, I don't want to be in there for the dog's reveal either, but it is a tradition. Esme was there for me the first time Alice got her claws on me. I didn't really like your mom when Alice first attacked her, but we were all there to see her reaction. We were all there for your first time too. You will be there for this, no one and nothing gets in the way of tradition. Do you understand me?" I just nodded to my aunt. When Rose spoke to me like that I always felt like the child I no longer was. But I knew recently I'd been acting like a child again and deserved the verbal lashing. Knowing I would go along with it for tradition's sake, they all turned and left.

Another hour later and there was another knock at my door; I looked up to see my mother again. She crooked her finger indicating I should follow her. We stopped outside Alice's door where Rose and Esme were standing. Esme knocked and opened the door. Mom, Esme, and Rose stepped into the room. I stayed in the hallway, making my disinterest in going in known. Mom reached back out the door and pulled me in. I looked at the girl that I knew would eventually be a part of this family and couldn't help but be proud. She was gorgeous and I realized then that she would never take JR away. I was just going to gain another daughter. I couldn't hold back the tears. When she turned to me and asked if something was wrong and should she have Alice find a more conservative outfit I couldn't hold back anymore. I made sure she knew that she was stunning, and how sorry I was for my actions. I knew I still didn't like how quickly everything seemed to have happened, but she had been nothing but kind and I told her as much. I did ask her to take things slow, I was in no way ready to be a grandmother.

AlicePOV

Success, the party went off without a hitch. Hmm, I wonder if Alisha will let me get a hold of her closet. She did give me free reign to play Alisha Barbie anytime I wanted, that means new clothes for her. She'll have to get rid of some of her older things; I'll have to ask her. I loved actually helping to set up for this party with JR. He'd done this before. The first time he had tried to hide it from me, but had slipped up at one point making a definite decision and I saw the whole thing coming. I confronted him in private. He confessed everything and we started our wonderful partnership.

Hmmm, this party went so well maybe we could throw some non-covert parties in the house this school year. Halloween was coming up, I would love to do a huge party. I'll have to talk to Carlisle and Esme, see if they'll allow it. Sweet, they'll allow it, I can already see it. Wow this place is going to look so creepy. Oh and I get to be Scarlett O'Hara again.

"Jasper, you still have your confederate uniform right?"

JRPOV

Is it sad that I don't remember my own party? We weren't caught, I knew that. I just didn't remember anything else about that night but Alisha coming down the stairs in that outfit Alice had picked out for her. I owed my aunt HUGE for that outfit, maybe she could get rid of some of the older clothing items I'd been holding on to. My party was the talk of school for the next week. I was the most popular kid, even though I was only a sophomore. Alisha and I walked the halls arm and arm, everyone would move out of our way. We were the king and queen, and I couldn't have been happier. I did try my best to keep everything on the Down Low, mainly because Lish didn't seem to enjoy the attention.

About two weeks after the party things had most calmed down. People were asking about the next party, and I was still a very popular guy, but the being treated like royalty had stopped. Lish and I hung out every afternoon after school. We would work on our homework together and then find something else in the house to do. Some days that meant playing with Kris and Kate, other days it meant video games with my Uncles, and still other days it would be family movie night and we would all cuddle in our respective couples. Days it was a child appropriate film Kris and Kate would sit on Alisha and my laps. They would fight over who got to sit with Alisha; one day they couldn't come to a conclusion so she had one girl on each leg, it was an adorable sight. Of course Grandma Esme had her camera out and captured it for all eternity.

Life was great, until I came home the third Monday after my party. Grammy and Alice were surprised when we all got home to see their husband's cars in the garage. I was a bit surprised too, especially since I knew Grandpop had a late class Monday nights. We went inside to find everyone in the dining room, just like that first day of school when I had brought Alisha home.

"Edward? What is going on?" My grandmother asked. He pointed to the center of the table. I noticed a box sitting there. It was a box that signaled nothing but trouble. "What the hell do they want now!?!?!" My grandmother growled out.

"I want to know who the hell over there is jamming me. I hate not knowing this shit is coming." Alice was mad.

"I'm sorry that I'm going to repeat Bella's question, but what's going on? Who are you all talking about and what is it about that box?" Alisha had stepped forward to get a better look at the box. "Holy shit, that thing is gorgeous! Are those real gemstones? That has to be worth a small fortune."

"I'm sure it is worth a small fortune, Alisha. I want to answer your questions, but first I have one of my own. Did JR tell you anything about the Volturi?" Carlisle asked her. She nodded.

"I mentioned them in passing Pop-pop, I didn't go into detail." I answered quickly.

"Ok, well they are the ruling coven of the vampire world, the closest thing to royalty that our kind has. They have one main job, to keep our secret safe. They dole out punishment to those who compromise the safety of our secret. I lived with them for a few decades during the Italian renaissance. They have been a thorn in our sides for a long time. The worst confrontation came between us after Renesmee was born. They thought we had broken a law and turned a child into a vampire. Of course we hadn't. After that almost battle we lost contact with them for a long time. They sent Ness a gift for her wedding, but the first letter from them came after we learned Ness was pregnant with JR. They wanted to restore our friendship. Right after JR was born they requested our presence in Italy. They said it was a peace offering of sorts, a way for our family and their coven to be close again. I knew it was a chance for them to learn if JR was a threat or not. They sent us on our way after a week with them in Volterra with a warning that they would be watching. That box is what every present that has ever come from them has arrived in. A box arrived at the house today addressed to the Cullen Family. When Esme opened it the box was inside. There was a letter enclosed as well. JR the letter is addressed to you and Alisha. This is the first contact we've had from them since leaving Volterra" I heard her gasp next to me.

"H-H-How do they know about me? I mean if you all haven't talked to them in what, fourteen almost fifteen years, how do they know my name?"

"Remember those special powers some vampires have?" She nodded again, looking me right in the eyes. "There's your answer."

"Here, read the letter." Carlisle handed the unopened letter to me.

_Jarred Robert, _

_Hello young one, how are you? I see you have found your love. Congratulations, finding your other half is a great thing. Alisha I wish we could meet in person sweet girl, but seeing as you are one of those Native American shapeshifters we'll keep our distance for now. I've seen from Jacob how difficult it can be to control your anger and keep from bursting into a wolf. As much as I would love to shake your hand, I also like that hand and want to keep in attached to my body. I hope you both like the gifts I've enclosed. A set of ruby and gold cuff links for JR, and a simple gold necklace with a ruby pendant for Alisha. Please keep in mind JR, you live by the same rules as the rest of your family; do not expose our secret to anyone. I wouldn't want to have to come visit you in Pennsylvania and remind you. Take care, tell your family I say hello. _

_Yours truly, Aro_

I opened the box and there was indeed a pair of cuff links and a very pretty pendant necklace.

"Holy fuck! That stone has to be at least ten carats. Umm, wow. May I touch it?" Alisha asked.

"That's up to you dear. We normally have left the items in the boxes and put them in storage. That is mainly because none of us have wanted what was given to us," Bella told her.

"I'm not interested in keeping it, I just want to hold it once." She picked it up and looked at it closely. "It is really pretty, but I would feel anxious wearing something that big and expensive." Everyone laughed.

"Wow, Bells, you sure Seth wasn't blood related to you, cause this girl sounds just like you used to. 'Too expensive, don't get me anything' blah, blah, blah." Emmett was promptly smacked on the back of his head by Rose. "Ow, that hurt babe." Everyone laughed again.

"When are they going to leave us alone? We aren't doing anything wrong." My mom had a point, we hadn't done anything, and they kept picking fights with us. All of a sudden I remembered something that my mom had said a long time ago. I looked at my family a decided to come clean with some of my powers at the same time, goodbye covert parties.

"Um, can I show everyone something?" I asked quietly. Every eye in the room turned to me.

"Go ahead JR." Carlisle answered for the room.

"I don't know if this will work, but I'm gonna try. Just watch." I used Zafrina's projection power to show them the memory I had. It was the family sitting and talking about the Volturi, my mom had made a comment that someone needed to teach them a lesson, put them in their place. They had taken the responsibility and run with the power. She was just stressing over the recent request to go to Italy. I let the projection come to an end before I spoke again. "Maybe that somebody is us mom. Maybe WE need to put them in their place. I'm tired of hearing everyone complain about them all the time. Zaf's power isn't the only one I have. I have Kate, Ben's, even Jane's." I heard my family gasp. "Of course I have all of the family's powers too. Please don't be mad at any of our friends, I made sure to touch them without anyone seeing; I don't even think most of them knew I did it. Just think though, with everything I can do and as long as our friends agree to help like they did when mom was born, we could take them. The guard would stand no chance, and we'd finally be rid of them. We could live without fear of them coming for us."

"JR, I'm not even going to go into how disappointed I am in you for stealing all those powers, because without telling them you were touching them that is basically what you did. I see what you are saying, but we can't take them on. I can't stand to possibly see any of this family hurt." My mom was hurt by what I had done, and this was her idea, why was she so reluctant.

"Ness, JR has a point, if we have the backing of our friends, and a new pack from La Push, we could take them." I knew grandpop would be on my side.

"Ness, I have to agree with your father. I don't want to fight, but it is the right time, and we would have a very good shot at winning with JR's stash of powers as well as all our friends and ourselves." Wow, even Pop-pop was on my side. If Carlisle was agreeing it was only a matter of moments before the rest of the family agreed. "I think we need to start making calls. I'll contact the school and the hospital; I think we need to go back to the house in Forks. Esme please call Siobhan, Edward call Denali, Jasper get a hold of Peter and Charlotte, and Rose call Ben and Tia. Ask him if he's still speaking to Amun and Kebi and whether or not he thinks they would join us. Alice call Nahuel. When you talk to him please ask him to find the Amazonians, he knows the jungles as well as they do. We'll meet them in Forks in no more than three days."

"Carlisle, what about the Romanians? They are going to want to be involved in this." Edward asked. Carlisle nodded.

"You're right. I'll give them a call. Ok, those with phone calls to make get on them. Everyone else please pack up everything that will be needed for the trip. Alisha, are you going to come with us?" She nodded.

"I go where ever JR goes."

"That is what I thought. I'll speak to your parents when I finish with my phone calls. Alice will they let her go?"

"Yes, as long as you make it a point to mention you are going to La Push and that Esme will be homeschooling those of us still in high school. Her father has always wanted the family to see where his grandfather was from but just never got around to taking them there." We all went our separate ways to get everything ready. I watched as my 'father' took Alisha home so he could speak to her parents. They were back about an hour later and Alisha had a bag with her.

Two days later we were in Forks, and most of our friends were already waiting for us. Dad had heard from Uncle Quil that there was a pack of about 20 wolves down at the rez. Him, Alisha, and I ran down to welcome them and have them come to the house for the meeting letting everyone know what was going on. We met on the front lawn. Carlisle and Edward stood on the front steps looking at our friends. Stefan, one of the Romanians was the first to speak.

"Carlisle, what is this about? You have a good amount of talented vampires here as well as a nice size pack of those wolves you are so fond of."

"Well Stefan, you are going to get what you wanted last time you were here." Everyone looked at Carlisle with a confused look on their faces. "We have been threatened by the Volturi yet again, this being the second time in fifteen years. They have become too powerful and that power has gone to their heads. They are more worried about maintaining their power than they are about performing the task that they have that power for. They are trying to destroy those that pose a threat to them, not destroy those vampires that are exposing us. It is time that their power was contested. I'm hoping you will all join us in overthrowing the brothers." Everyone was stunned. The 20 voices that had been in my head were suddenly quiet. Every vampire was looking at Carlisle with a mixture of fear and determination. All of a sudden a cheer rose up from all in attendance. They were all going to help us. The Volturi were going DOWN!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- I'm done being nice

AroPOV

I was sitting in one of the thrones that my brothers and I had in the circular tower room of our villa in Volterra. I loved this throne. I, over the years, assumed power as the head of our coven. Marcus and Caius were both older than me, being changed into vampires before I was born, but I had had a longer life as a human. I was not turned until I was in my late twenties. In my time, that was quiet old. People in ancient Greece didn't live into their eighties or nineties, they were lucky to reach forty. I enjoyed my power, and I loved the pets that power won me.

So when my guards found Tami and Hubi in a small village in the Fertile Crescent along the Tigress River; I knew I had to have them. They both had special gifts that I found very useful for my collection. Tami could see things that had not happened, as well as see the past; quiet useful. Hubi's power was the greatest I had found. I knew my old friend had one of his "daughters", the clairvoyant, looking for things we were doing here in Italy. I knew he was just trying to ensure the safety of his "family", which I couldn't blame him for after our overreaction close to a century ago. Even though I understood why, it still got under my skin knowing someone was watching my decisions and what they meant for the future. Hubi solved that problem. The best way to describe his power is to say it worked like one of those radar jamming devices that humans in America were so fond of. Just having him in the same building as us jammed almost everything from that Alice. She'd been a thorn in my side for too long, and the fact that she, Bella, and Edward refused my invitations to join the guard, made me dislike her even more. Those three would be such a wonderful addition to my pets.

I did enjoy having the Cullen family here with us for a few weeks. When I heard Edward and Bella's daughter was able to have children, and was expecting, I saw that as my opportunity to reach out and show I harbored no ill feelings to the family. My old friend reached out to me, warming my long dead heart, he understood my intent was not to harm, but to welcome. This child would be very special; I knew that even before Tami informed me. The only thing you had to do was look at his lineage, a vampire, a human, a hybrid, and a shape shifter. When Tami informed me of his birth occurring just before Christmas, I knew I wanted to reach out again. I wanted to prove that I meant no harm to them, and so I invited them to spend some time in Volterra and take a vacation from their human façade. Tami had told me the boy would have multiple powers, and when older would make a very nice addition to my treasures. However it seemed Tami was wrong. The boy was shielded from me, and at first I thought it was Bella. She told me she wasn't and I believed her. The only other thing he showed us was his ability to shape shift into a wolf. I almost got rid of Tami after that little mistake of hers. The only reason I didn't was that would mean getting rid of Hubi too, and I rather enjoyed being hidden. I knew that the Cullen's would eventually give me some reason to worry about them again, so I warned them that we would be watching.

I wonder if Tami has seen anything recently, it has been fourteen, almost fifteen years since they had left Volterra.

"Master?" Ask and you shall receive. I nodded to Tami and Hubi, and gave them the signal to continue. "I saw something I thought you'd be rather interested in knowing about. The boy is going to tell a girl about everything he knows. He is exposing our secrets." I motioned for her to come forward, I was interested in seeing this with my own mind. I touched her outreached hand and saw the visions she'd had recently. I did indeed see the boy telling someone the history of his family, but he was telling too much of the Native history as well. I searched through earlier scenes and found what I was looking for. A wolf with light russet coloring, the boy, and another wolf, this one silver-grey in color, were standing in the woods.

"She is of no worry. She is one of those shape shifters, just like his father."

"Master, there is more. It seems I was correct when I said he had multiple powers. He has been using them." I searched her thoughts and saw him using a number of powers I was familiar with. His eyes glazed over with one of Alice's visions, he projected his thoughts through touch to someone like his mother, he was reading minds like his grandfather, projecting images to others like that Amazon that had stood with them so long ago.

"Interesting." I dismissed the two. They were all the powers of others, not unique. I told my brothers and surprisingly Marcus was the one to come up with an answer.

"He's a sponge, brother," he said in a bored tone. Sometimes I felt bad for killing my brother's mate, like now when he didn't sound like his old cheerful self. But other times, like when I remembered that they were going to leave me, leave Volterra, I didn't feel bad at all. His comment did make sense though. He absorbs the powers around him, like a sponge absorbs water. I wonder if he keeps the powers, like a store house, or if he needs to be near the people to use them. Hmm, if he keeps them, then he has the powers of my guard members, as well as my own! I think it is time to send them another little reminder of who is royalty in this world of ours.

So that was exactly what I did. I sent another of those wonderful boxes I had commissioned centuries ago, the box that said it was from my brothers and I before the recipient ever read the note. In the box I sent a more appropriate gift for the boy than my first time around, a pair of ruby and gold cuff links. They had once belonged to Louis XVI, although I did not tell the boy that. I loved spending time in Versailles with him and Marie, before they lost their heads. He knew who was the true royalty, and gave me apt respect. I did enjoy taking items from that palace while he was in the Bastille waiting to be beheaded, poor guy, if he had let me turn him. I also sent a pendant for the girl. She really was a beauty, and the ruby I was sending her would stand out nicely against her dark skin and hair. I knew they would never wear the items, like the rest of the gifts I had sent over the years, but I still enjoyed showing I had the power and wealth of millennia on my side.

I was surprised when I received no response from them. I wonder what they were all thinking. That was when the calls started pouring in. I had stationed guard members close to the covens that had sided with the Cullen's almost a century before. Serena was fielding the calls with lightening speed. She recorded each one and then replayed them for my brothers and I.

"Hi Serena, its Shane. Siobhan and her coven just left their home. I followed them for awhile but the sun came out. From the direction they were heading I think they went to the airport."

"Ser, its Piraña. Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna are heading north. We nearing the Mexican border. God these chicas are fast. Shit I gotta go, I think I lost them."

"Master, there are calls from Adele in Alaska, Halima from Egypt, even Iulian from Romania has said Vladimir and Stefan are gone."

"Master," Tami came running into the chamber. "Master I'm sorry. I just saw it now. I don't know why it took so long."

"Tami, my pet, what has you so worried, what did you just see."

"They're all together. Every coven you've been watching over the years, the nomads, even a new pack of wolves. They are all at the Cullen's old home in Forks." I held up my hand to stop her. She reached out so I could touch and see for myself.

_Stefan, one of the two Romanians I let live so long ago looked up at my old friend and his adopted son. "What is this about Carlisle?" He asked before mentioning the amount of talented vampires and large group of wolves. My old friend looked the ancient in the eyes and told him why they had amassed such a large group. He talked of threats from us. I saw others in the crowd nodding their heads. The last words out of his mouth stunned me the most_. "_It is time that their power was contested. I'm hoping you will all join us in overthrowing the brothers." _

"WHAT!?!?!" I noticed all in the room cringe. Serena ran for her desk in our lobby. My brothers looked at me stunned. I never raised my voice, I never got angry. I was the calm and collected one. Caius was the one to get in a rage and loose his head.

"Aro?" Both my brothers asked at the same time.

"They've really done it," I answered them in my normal calm voice.

"Who's done what?" Caius demanded.

"The Cullens. They've brought together all the covens they had last time, they even have a new pack of wolfs. They've formed an army to fight us. We are headed to war brothers. Tami is there anything else?"

"No Master."

"Then you are dismissed. Please send Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix in." She nodded before leaving the room with Hubi in tow. A matter of moments later my highest ranking guard members came into the room. I explained what was going on and requested they get the entire Guard ready. I called and got a military plane from the Italian government to transport the majority of the Guard. Once that was settled I called and told our pilot to ready the private plane for my brothers, my wife and sister in law, and the highest ranking members of the Guard. It looks like we were making another trip to Forks, Washington.

EPOV

I looked on as my family prepared for battle. Training of those that needed it was interesting. Word spread fast of what we were doing. Nomads from all over the country were showing up in Forks at our home. Jasper took lead, talking strategy with the talented vampires we had in our ranks. Kate and Zafrina were working with JR. They had done such a good job training Bella the previous time and JR was a fast learner. Jake and Emmett were preparing the wolves. The remainder of the vampires took to sparring with each other to prepare.

It had been a month since we first started bringing our friends together and we still had had no word from Italy. Supposedly there was nothing coming out of Italy, which we thought was odd. No one anywhere in the world had seen any of the guard. It was like they were all hiding in Volterra, but I knew we would see them sooner than we wanted to.

I turned as I heard a scream rip from where JR was. When I looked to the ground Kate was writhing on the ground like Jane was attacking her. I quickly scanned the area with my mind, I didn't hear her thoughts anywhere.

"JR are you doing that?" I looked on as she stopped.

"No, I wasn't. I just shielded her to make it stop. Is Jane here?"

"Not that I can tell, and it isn't their style to attack like this. You said you weren't doing it, but do you have Jane's power?"

"Yes Grandpop, I do. I have Jane, Alec, Aro, and Demetri's powers from the Volturi. I was trying to protect Alisha from Kate. I had been telling her about Jane's power and how it works. I was thinking it would be great if Alisha could protect herself by having some defense of her own. Not two seconds later Kate was on the ground, but I wasn't using Jane's power, I was worrying about keep the shield around Alisha."

"So Alisha, JR told you how he use's Jane's power?" She nodded in response. "Were you thinking about how to make it work?" Again she nodded. "JR, I want you to take your shield off of everyone. Now, think the same thing you were before, about allowing Alisha to defend herself. Alisha, you think about using it, but focus it at me. Ok, now." No sooner did I stop speaking I was on the ground. "Alisha!...Stop….please." I was able to choke out. The pain stopped immediately. "Interesting," I said as I was getting off the ground. I asked JR to explain how he made Zafrina and Alec's powers worked. I had Kate next to me as he explained it. I asked him to do the same thing he had thought about with Alisha, but to think it for both Kate and I at the same time. I whispered to Kate to think about using Zaf's power against Alisha and I would use Alec's against Zaf. When I tapped her arm we would stop for a second and then switch. When we started the experiment I was surprised when I could no longer see anything of the forest from Zaf's mind and saw the Alaskan wilderness through Alisha's. I touched Kate's arm. The forest around us returned to both of their minds before I projected our house in Pennsylvania to Alisha and noticed everything went black again for Zafrina. My suspicions were confirmed. I asked JR to stop thinking about giving us the powers, immediately everything returned to normal for Zaf and Lish.

"JR, I think we found out another facet of your power. If you think about it, you are able to throw the powers you have absorbed to others. This should come in very handy. We'll have to keep practicing this with you. See how many people you can give a power to at once, and how long you can keep it up."

Later that night I explained what we had discovered to the rest of our family as we sat around the table in the dining room. I hadn't wanted to admit this before, but I wasn't optimistic of the outcome if the Volturi did come take us on, I just didn't think we had enough power behind us. Now, with this new development in JR's power, I think we really have a good shot at taking down the triumvirate.

AroPOV

Hmmm, interesting. Tami had come to me with new information again. It seems the boy was even more talented than we originally thought. He was able to give others the powers he had copied. I had to admit, this worried me a bit, but still not enough to ask for outside help. This little disagreement is between the Cullen's and my brothers and I; no other covens (well other than those siding with the Cullens). That was why I had asked all the guard to return to Italy and the safety of our compound, they were being prepared. I knew with this development the Cullen's would think they could not loose. I think I would give them another month and then we would make our visit to Forks. I'm done being nice, it was time I taught this family a lesson once and for all. They had been a thorn in my side long enough.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N** Ok all this is the last regular chapter, but fear not, there is an epi, which is already written…

Thank you to all my supporters.

I present the conclusion of Another Day Dawns

* * *

Chapter 20- The End…

To the humans of Forks, the smoke wafting over the area would smell like incense. Only those in the field with me knew what it really was. It was the smell of dying vampires. Pyres were burning all over the field, and piece by piece vampires were being thrown into the flames. The smell was sickeningly sweet, but worth it. We had won; the thorns in our side were gone, dead, burning to ash all over this field. I hadn't thought we would make it. We were severely outnumbered, five to one; but somehow, we made it through. Somehow we killed all but three of them. Somehow we had all survived; no casualties on our side. In all intents and purposes it was a miracle. The realization started to dawn on all of those still alive in the field. A cheer slowly got louder and louder, and the celebration began.

_Three days earlier_

JRPOV

I was so tired. I had done nothing but train for the past two months. At first we were just improving my usage of the powers I already possessed. That was exhausting enough, but then we had learned about the second facet of my power. For the past month we had been working on testing my ability to give others powers. I was able to give any of my powers to any person around me, and I was able to keep it up for a yet undetermined amount of time (we had gone for twelve hours at one point and I didn't feel like my powers were waning).

Alisha had been apart from me for most of the past month, improving her own fighting skills with my father. Most of the new wolf pack hadn't understood what was happening to them when they phased. Now they were well tuned vampire killing machines. The turnout of vampires to help us fight was astounding. Our friends, the covens that had stood with us before, were all there; but so were a good amount of nomads from around the world.

We were all relaxing for once, not having really done much of that the whole time we were back in Forks. I was sitting in the living room, with Alisha curled up against me asleep. My uncles, father, grandfather, and Garrett were arguing over which movie to watch. No cable was starting to take its toll on everyone. My aunts, Tanya, Kate, and Maggie were upstairs flipping through fashion magazines. Esme, Bella, and Mom were in the kitchen preparing food for all the wolves. Carlisle was out hunting with Carmen and Eleazer, and the nomads were milling in small groups in the forest near the house. I was just starting to fall asleep as well when I heard Alice scream.

I opened my shield to see Alice's thoughts. We were standing in what had come to be known as the battlefield facing off with the Volturi. Sun was bouncing off of the vampires, causing the field to sparkle. I saw her get up and come running downstairs, the others were right on her heels. As she got to the bottom of the stairs she looked between Edward and myself.

"Can you tell when Alice?" My grandfather asked her.

"No, and I'm still trying to figure out how I was able to see this. We've been blocked for so long. Um, if I go off of the weather that is coming into the area, and the fact that the sun is out when we face off, two maybe three days from now at dawn." I heard a gasp from everyone in the room.

"Does that mean-" Esme was cut off by my grandfather.

"Yes Esme. The Volturi will be here soon. I think we need to gather everyone and head to the field tomorrow. Can you call Carlisle and let him know. I'm going to inform those in the forest to head out for one last hunt and be back at the field by nightfall tomorrow. I just hope we are ready for this." We all looked around and even without being able to read minds or emotions I could tell, we were all scared.

AroPOV

I was not happy. I had finally decided it was time to leave for Forks, Washington. You'd think I would be ecstatic over traveling to the United States to eradicate those that wanted to destroy my brothers and I. So why am I unhappy? Because Tami and Hubi refused to travel with us! They decided they wanted to return to their home. I had a feeling Tami had seen something since she hadn't let me touch her in the past few weeks. So here I am, seething on our private jet as it makes its way to the States without my radar jamming minion. I knew shortly, Alice Cullen would see us coming. I had been hoping to take them by surprise and attack while no one was prepared, now our strategy had to change.

Caius was keeping constant contact with me as his mind raced through ways to successfully win this fight. I wasn't worried, I knew with the entire guard with us we outnumbered them by a very fair amount. This would be almost too easy.

We touched down a few hours later. We told both pilots that if they didn't hear from us in three days to return to Italy. I gave our private pilot his payment before turning to the limos that were waiting for us. The guard was now in military transport vehicles that I had secured from the US Army. We would ride out of the city of Seattle and once we were just outside city limits we would run the rest of the way to Forks.

We arrived at the edge of the same field we had confronted the Cullens in close to a century ago. This time they had more people standing with them though. Nomads that I knew of from all over the world were standing in front of me. This was going to be better than I thought. Some of these vampires had also been problems in the past, and now I would get the chance to get rid of everyone that was a problem to me at once.

JRPOV

We had been congregated at the one end of the field for the past twelve hours. Around day break I saw movement from the other side of the field. Out of the tree emerged the lowest members of the Vloturi Guard in their light gray cloaks. Each line of vampires that emerged wore a darker colored cloak, until finally Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, Athenodora, and Marcus walked out of the trees in their pure black cloaks and robes.

Both sides just stared at each other for a long time, neither making a move. It was very obvious we were outnumbered. I glanced at Bella and we both nodded, we had already discussed that she would use her shield to protect our ally's minds while I would use Kate's force field to protect our physical bodies. My family had been surprised when I told them about Kate's power. We had known about the invisibility she had. When I received her power and started playing with it I found out about the force field. It was going to come in very handy today. Bella had honed her skills to allow for each person to be in their own bubble of her protection, which meant she could individually keep everyone's minds safe without possibly protecting one of the Volturi's as well.

I vaguely heard Aro whisper attack before the first three lines of the guard were rushing towards us. They hit the edge of the protective barrier and I noticed the surprised look on Aro's face. I gave Jane's power out to half of our army, and Alec's to the other half. The more prestigious guard members were rendered blind while the first group that had just bounced off my force field fell to the ground in pain. The wolves moved forward while everyone was otherwise occupied and tore those writhing on the ground to pieces. I forced the force field out to cover the pieces of vampires that littered the ground. This allowed our side to light fires and begin to burn the pieces so none of them could come back. Just as they finished the second line tried to get through. We disposed of them in much the same fashion, all though this time the next line of the guard was suspended in mid air and made to watch. I saw Aro's eyes widen. He wasn't expecting this. He had thought he would easily dispose of us. He must not have known all of my powers then.

"Enough!" I was surprised when Carlisle spoke. "Aro, if you please, I would like to speak with you. Maybe we can come to a compromise. You know how much I hate useless killing, and that is all this is." Aro moved forward, Renata only a step behind him.

"I'm sorry my old friend, but the time for talking is over. You had your chance to talk, but instead you decided to raise an army against us. I don't take kindly to being threatened in any way. Your family, and everyone that stands with them are going to burn." I stepped forward, I was getting pissed.

"With all due respect _Aro_," I said his name with as much disdain as I could, "the only one threatening anyone has been you. You've already lost your first two lines of defense. Are you really willing to risk those you hold closest to you? Your precious pets would die." Aro, who had started walking away from me stopped and looked back. He growled, before running back to the safety of his spot next to his brothers.

"Take them down," he said coolly. I decided then I had to try something to let everyone on our side know. I used Zaf's power to broadcast a message to everyone. _Ok all, this is the fun part now, we are going to hand to hand, no more massacre, as soon as we take out Chelsea the dynamics of the guard might change. Those who only remained with Aro due to her power will falter. If they decide to either switch sides, or run, let them. Everyone get ready, as soon as this projection disappears the force field drops. _I dropped the message projection and the force field at the same time.

Everyone took on someone. I noticed Alice grab Chelsea while Jasper took on her mate Afton. As soon as Chelsea's head was ripped off I saw most of the Guard stop, unsure about what they were doing. As they realized some of their eyes got as big as saucers. I noticed Felix, Demetri, and Heidi stop, turn towards the brothers and hiss at them. Heidi joined Rose and Bella who were trying to fight Jane (for such a tiny vampire, who normally relied on her power, she was extremely strong). Jane's head quickly found the ground and Bella rushed over with a lighter to get the fire started, Rose and Heidi continued dismembering the little witch. Demetri and Felix rushed to Emmett's aid. Alec was hanging onto Emmett's back with Em's left arm in his hands. Felix easily got a hold of Alec and removed him from Em. Demetri was able to extract the arm and hand it back to Emmett, who quickly reattached it while pulling the lighter out of his pocket. Demetri and Felix were already holding pieces of Alec while others lay on the ground. I distantly heard Aro tell Renata to get back here, to fight. When I looked up I saw her walking away into the trees while the ancients and their wives stood dumfounded. The last of Aro's prized guard were either burning, running, or switching sides. He had no more defenses, not even a shield. Edward moved slowly towards the brothers. I listened intently to the thoughts coming from the ancients, especially Aro.

_We'll run, they won't find us, we'll head to the safe house. _"You can't run Aro, or haven't you noticed that Demetri has joined us. We'd be able to find you where ever you went. _Edward, I've seen more battles in my time then you could ever imagine seeing. The five of us are well trained fighters. _Come now Aro, you think the five of you can take care of all of us before you would die yourselves? Highly unlikely. Face it, your time in power is over. You've taken the power that our world entrusted to you to maintain our secret and let it go to your heads. Our kind doesn't need you anymore; a council of vampires from around the world will replace you. We'll continue to use Volterra though, it is a rather convenient set up there for trials. They will do what you should have been doing all along, enforcing punishment on the guilty, not the innocent. Personal vendettas will not be a part of our justice system anymore." My grandfather is eloquent, even under pressure.

AroPOV

I looked into the faces of those around me. I saw satisfaction, relief, hatred, joy even, but no remorse, no sadness. No one was going to miss us.

_May I make a request Edward? _He nodded his head and signaled me to continue. _Please make it quick, especially for my Sulpicia. She was always a kind heart; she does not deserve to suffer._

"Of courses Aro," I was glad he acquiesced; I couldn't stand knowing my love had suffered at all. I vaguely noticed a fire being set nearby, and I knew it would become my funeral pyre.

"Brothers, if you please," I lead the way over to the edge of the fire. Marcus was on my one side, Sulpicia on the other. Caius and Athenadora stood on Marcus's other side. _Edward, her head first and right into the flames. Do not let her feel anything._ I noticed his nod. _Thank You._ "It has been an honor brothers, and dear girls, but our time has ended." With that I noticed Sulpicia's head enter the flames. I felt my limbs being torn off and slowly added to the flames. As my head sailed through the air to join the fire, I couldn't help but think I regretted nothing. My existence had been grand, and I enjoyed every minute of it.

THE END


	21. Chapter 21Epilogue

Epilogue

"Babe, its time!" I heard my wife say calmly from the doorway with her hospital bag in her hand.

"Are you sure? How far apart are the contractions? Did your water break? Are you-" I was cut off by the look of amusement on my love's face.

"Jarred Robert, Calm down! It's not like you didn't know this was going to happen today, thanks to Alice. I'm fine right now. Yes my water broke; contractions are still about ten minutes apart. Why don't you call both our families and tell them we're headed for the hospital, and to meet us there. Ok?" I nodded before picking up my phone and dialing all the numbers. I called Alisha's parents first, who were staying in a hotel in Port Angeles, the nearest to our home in La Push. Then I called my parents. My family was currently living in a small town in central Oregon, but thanks to Alice's visions they were at the mansion in Forks waiting for the birth. My mother answered her phone after one ring.

"JR we are already on our way to the hospital." I must have made some sound of surprise because she added, "Alice told us. We'll see you there soon. Don't be too surprised by the family's appearance. To keep up the façade with both Alisha's parents and those that know us from our last time in Forks we are all in stage make-up thanks again to the pixie. I actually could pass for a grandmother. I think you'll both get a good laugh at it. Now go attend to you wife and stay calm. Alisha needs you conscious, not passed out like your father was for you." She whispered the last sentence.

"Hey, I heard!" My father said in the background. My mother held the phone away from her and responded to him with, "What, I'm just telling him the truth. You were out cold for his entire birth. I had my parents and Rose in the room with me." I started laughing. My mom came back on the phone. "Get moving. Bye baby, we'll see you soon."

"Hi mom, Bye mom." I quickly hung up and rushed Alisha to the car. Carlisle had offered to be her physician for her pregnancy and then let her have the baby at home, but she wanted the normal experience. Plus, there really wasn't much need for the secrecy like there was for my sisters, myself, or my mother. Alisha had a normal nine month pregnancy, and was absolutely miserable this last week. Especially after Alice told us the date the baby would be born. We had opted not to find out the sex of the baby. Alice had been told she was not allowed to buy anything for the baby shower that would give away if it was a boy or girl. I had a feeling she had a secret stash of items in pink or blue somewhere to be pulled out for us after the baby was born. We had both names ready; Evan William for a boy, and Hannah Rebecca for a girl. Most in the families called our child Baby Black, but Alice insisted on torturing us by calling the baby Evan one minute and Hannah the next. I don't remember the drive to the hospital. I also don't remember getting my wife upstairs. But soon I was sitting next to her hospital bed in scrubs, holding her hand while she suffered through another contraction.

"I. WANT. DRUGS. NOW." This had been my wife's mantra for the past hour. The doctor was reluctant to give her anything because he was afraid the epidural would wear off before her labor was through. Carlisle agreed and was able to convince Alisha to hold off a bit longer. They said when she reached six centimeters on her dilation they would give it to her. Currently she was only three and three quarters though. "JR, you are never touching me again. Do you understand me?" She leaned towards my face and I nodded. Then she whispered to me, "Is your shield down?" I quickly pulled back my shield and nodded again. Suddenly my mind was filled by my wife's thoughts. _I love you, but since this is partly your fault that I am in this much pain, you are going to pull Jasper's power to the front of your mind and feel everything I do, do you understand me? _I nodded again before answering, "Yes dear."

My family looked hilarious to Alisha and I. They had done this same thing for our wedding. I wanted my parents to look like my parents and Alice had the great idea to use the aging photo computer program and age everyone to how they should look and got Sue, a friend that works for Summit Entertainment's special effects department, to develop items to make them look older. They sat with Sue for days before our wedding making sure everything looked right and stayed in place. Then they practiced putting it on themselves. Our wedding went off without a hitch. It was the largest wedding that my family had ever had, most of La Push was there along with all the covens that had stood with us against the Volturi. Even those Guard members we allowed to live came; Demetri, Felix and Heidi, who were now members of the Denali coven. The ceremony was beautiful, we weaved parts of both a traditional Quileute ceremony with the modern Christian vows. Carlisle officiated for us, and the wedding was held on First Beach. Alice helped us with everything, especially with choosing a date that would have both no sun and no rain, just clouds. My sisters, who were Alisha's best friends, were co-maids of honor. My father and grandfather were my best men. I remember everything like it was yesterday, even though it had actually been five years. Alisha had looked stunning, Bella had made sure her dress was hidden from me until she walked down the aisle.

A scream from that beautiful creature and her gripping my hand so hard it actually hurt brought me back to the present. As her contraction waned the doctor came in. He checked her again and told us it was finally time for Alisha to receive an epidural. My wife actually squealed with joy. I left the room while they administered the epidural, not wanting to see anyone stick a needle into my wife's spine. When I came back in she looked like she was in pure heaven.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, very much so." Her labor progressed over the next few hours. After being in the hospital room for almost seven hours the doctor came in and checked Lish one last time. He informed us it was just about time to start pushing. They got everything in the room prepared. The family was ushered out to the waiting room, only Alisha's mother and my own staying with us. My mother leaned down close to Alisha like she was whispering in her ear. I tried to read either of them and realized that Bella must have been shielding me. I knew my mother was using her talent instead of whispering so I wouldn't hear. Alisha smiled and looked me square in the eye before stating, "If you are going to pass out like your father did when you were born, I want you to make sure you get out of the room," she grabbed the collar of my shirt pulling me towards her, "Understand?"

"Yes M'am." I knew she meant business. My mother just started laughing. I hissed out, "Thanks Mom."

"Ok Alisha, on the next contraction we are going to have you start pushing. Let's get this baby into the world." My wife just nodded. The doctor soon told my wife to start pushing. She was beyond amazing. She only had to push for just over five minutes. I heard my child start screaming as soon as the doctor cleared out its airway. "Congratulations Mom and Dad, meet your daughter." Both Alisha and I broke into tears. I was asked if I wanted to cut the cord and I jumped up and was next to the doctor in less than a second. The nurses swaddled my baby girl in a pink blanket and took her to get cleaned up. The brought her back over and laid her on Alisha's chest. I stood next to my wife staring down at my life.

"Hi Hannah Rebecca Black. I'm your mommy, and this is your daddy." I reached down and stroked my daughter's cheek she opened her eyes and Alisha and I were both stunned. The eyes staring up at us were topaz in color. Everyone was soon crowded into the room congratulating us and passing Hannah around. After everything we had been through we deserved to be happy. I reached out with Jasper's power and read the emotions of every person in the room, all I felt was love and happiness. It was perfection.

* * *

**A/N:** This is it folks. ADD is officially finished. Hope you enjoyed it.

If you liked this story/liked my writing, I will have another story up (hopefully) soon. So Fav author me so you get the notice when it goes up.


	22. SUPPORT STACIE

Hello wonderful readers,

Sorry to all of you that thought this was a chapter (Burning Up readers, the next chapter will be up soon, it is getting beta'd now). I usually don't post non chapters but this is for a good reason.

I am whoring myself out to help "Support Stacie". The Support Stacie organization is a volunteer group which raises money for an uninsured cancer patient, Stacie Holman (truelovepooh on the fandom). This is the 5th author auction being done to support this cause.

Stacie has been battling Stage III ovarian and breast cancer since March 2007 without the benefit of medical insurance. Because of her lack of insurance and over $400,000.00 in medical bills she has no access to hospital treatment and is receiving only the bare-minimum of chemotherapy. Stacie has some procedures taking place this spring which we are particularly hoping to pay for with this auction.

Thanks to the $81,048.80 raised by Support Stacie author auctions to date, Stacie has been able to pay for life-saving medication and medical care as well as pay for a few necessary surgical procedures. As a direct result of the treatment paid for by these auctions, her breast cancer appears to be improving. We have a long road ahead, though, particularly with the ovarian cancer. The need is great but we know the generosity and kindness of our online supporters is even greater.

Here is what I am offering up for Bidding:

A one shot (no less than 2500 words) pertaining to one of my two current fics. It can be anything that fits with the storyline, previous scene, future scene, a scene from a different POV. You tell me!!!

Please consider bidding on me. Bidding opens Friday Jan 15th and ends Monday Jan 18th.

Sign up for the forums (link on my profile) and bid to own me!! It is for such a great cause.


End file.
